


Missing. Pt.2

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, P/C h/c, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday taken by the Picard family is shattered by a terrible kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing. Pt.2

Jean-Luc blinked several times, a soft growl of frustration breaking the silence of the cockpit. His vision was blurry and under the protective shield, his eyes kept tearing. He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then let it out slowly. He closed his eyes, waited for a count of ten, then opened them again. Although still slightly blurry, there was a small improvement. Not knowing how long this would last, he focused on the screen and concentrated. As per instructions, the Calypso was following the alien ship at a discreet distance. The image on the screen, although magnified, was almost too small for Jean-Luc to identify, but he knew from the computer’s analysis, it was the ship he’d been seeking. So far their flight path had been somewhat erratic, the need to avoid space debris causing frequent course changes. Jean-Luc sat back in his seat, thoughtfully rubbing his fingers over his lower lip. “Computer, is there any indication the alien ship has detected us?” “No. There has been no evidence the ship has attempted to scan us.” “Can we scan them?” “At this range, any scans would be ineffectual. Advise closing the distance before initiating scans.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc rubbed his face. “No, I want to maintain this distance…although…computer, would it be possible to draw near the alien ship, using space debris to mask our warp signature?” “That would depend on finding a planetoid that exhibited tetryon emissions.” “Tetryon emissions? Why tetryons? “Because teryons will create a natural mask. The warp signature will appear to the other ship as background radiation.” Jean-Luc nodded thoughtfully. “I see. And if we are masked, will we be able to make passive scans of the other ship?” “Yes, as long as the wave length of the scans stays low.” With a grim smile, Jean-Luc nodded. “Very well. Computer, identify a planetoid, close to the flight path of the alien ship and that is emitting tetryon emissions, then plot a course that will put us in its shadow.” “Acknowledged.” Jean-Luc felt the ship accelerate and change course. He sat back and stared balefully at the screen. “I’m coming my little one, Papa’s coming.” Paul gaped and cast a look at his brother. The younger boy’s mouth was also open, but he snapped it shut and muttered, “Holy shit.” Beverly immediately admonished him. “What have I told you about bad language, David? It is completely inappropriate for one of your age to use language like I just heard. What do you think your father would say if he heard you say something like that?” David reddened and mumbled, “Sorry Mum, but gee, what you just told us…I couldn’t help it.” Paul laid a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder and looked up at his mother. “Are serious, Mum? Are you really going to find Papa?” Her irritation with her younger son quickly dissipating, Beverly smiled at the boys and nodded. “Uh huh. My wound has been healed; my brain chemistry in once again normal and I can’t just sit here on the ship, wondering what’s happening. Your father’s eyes aren’t the best…I bet he could use some help.” Paul nodded but Beverly could see the uncertainty in his eyes. “Can we come?” Keeping her voice gentle, Beverly said softly, “It would be better if you stayed here, on the ship.” It was David who asked, “But Mum, we could help you.” Paul nodded vigorously. “Yeah, Mum, we could do all sorts of stuff. Besides, you just might need our help.” Beverly was shaking her head when David said quietly, “Mum, we won’t stay here.” Beverly’s eyes sharpened and she was about to lay down the law, when Paul lifted his chin to say, “We have as much right as you to go after Papa…and our little sister.” Beverly softly gasped and looked at her sons as if seeing them for the first time. The quiet determination she saw in Paul’s dark hazel eyes was so reminiscent of his father, all resistance fled. She sighed and gave a rueful shake of her head. “I must be mad, but you’re right, Paul. Okay, you can both come, but this isn’t some kind of adventure we’re embarking on, this is really serious stuff. I need to know that you both will obey me at all times, I can’t be monitoring your behaviour all the time as well as find your father…and I think I will need your help.” Both boys suppressed their elation, instead offering solemn nods. Paul asked quietly, “When will we go?” Beverly sighed, worry skittering across her eyes. “Well, I have to talk to Uncle Will. This mission the ship is on at the moment might require my services as a Doctor. If I’m needed, especially at these early stages, then I will stay as long as I’m required. However, if not, then it depends on whether or not your Uncle is willing to lend us a runabout.” David frowned. “Then don’t ask for a runabout, take a shuttle, there’re plenty of those.” It was Paul who scowled at his brother. “Use your brain, you dweeb! Don’t you think all the shuttles are going to be used on the current mission? Runabouts aren’t suited for the short work the shuttles will be doing and runabouts are capable of much higher speeds than shuttles. It has to be a runabout…it’s obvious!” David pulled a face at his older brother and made an obscene gesture with his hand. Beverly cleared her throat and said in a warning tone, “David!” The youngster lowered his head, but not before firing a glare at his older brother. Paul ignored him and turned his attention back to his mother. “So, if you don’t have to work and if Uncle Will gives you a runabout, when will we go?” With a gentle smile, Beverly ruffled Paul’s hair. “As soon as I’m clear of Sick Bay.” Recovered from his battle with his brother, David frowned and asked, “But you don’t have to stay, do you? Aren’t you all better?” Beverly sighed and tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. “Doctor Selar is a very good Doctor and she takes her work very seriously. She won’t discharge me unless she’s absolutely sure I’m completely well.” Paul shrugged. “So when will that be?” With a deep sigh, Beverly shrugged. “I don’t know.” David scowled and shook his head. “But, Mum, you’re her boss. Can’t you tell her you want to leave?” Sadly shaking her head, Beverly said softly, “No. At the moment, although I am still the CMO, I am a patient in this facility and I have to do what my Doctor tells me.” Not convinced, and exhibiting his mother’s penchant for an argument, David’s pugnaciousness came to the fore. “But you don’t have to do what she says! You can discharge yourself any time you want!” Taking a steadying breath, Beverly tried to stay patient with her younger son. “Yes I can, but what sort of example would that set? All my staff, in fact the entire crew could infer from my actions that it is acceptable for patients to ignore the advice…and the authority of their Doctors!” She smiled to take the sting out of her words. “No, David, I must obey my Doctor, just as any patient should.” Unwilling to concede, David shrugged and said derisively, “Well I don’t see the point of being the CMO of the whole ship and not taking advantage of it! It doesn’t make sense.” Before Beverly could say anything further, Paul sneered at his brother and muttered, “You can’t see the point because you’re too stupid! Just shut up and listen to Mum.” Knowing that an argument was imminent, Beverly raised her voice and said, “How about you two bring up the star charts and show me our projected route to the Herros system?” Paul shot his mother a grin and a nod, but David scowled at his brother and made another obscene gesture. With a stifled sigh, Beverly ignored the byplay, knowing once they got immersed in what they were doing, the sparring would all but cease. The boys left the room and Beverly lifted her head to stare at the ceiling, saying softly, “Where are you my little girl? Has your Papa found you yet?” She sighed and closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer for help. Prime Minister Hettie Martin drew herself up to her full height, which wasn’t all that much; in fact she found her eyes level with Will Riker’s chest. Stifling a sigh of irritation, the pugnacious woman shook her head and dug her heels in. “That’s just not good enough Commander. I want greater autonomy.” His own sigh just under the surface, Will plastered on a sympathetic look and shrugged. “Well I’m sorry Prime Minister, but in situations like these, ship’s Captains…or in this case, First Officers, have the say in the deployment of men and materiel. I’m afraid you’re just going to have to bide by my decisions.” The woman’s thunderous look boded ill. “I was not elected by my people to play second fiddle to the likes of you! I’m sure, if Captain Picard were here, he would understand the gravity of my situation.” His patience wearing thin, Will straightened and all but snarled, “Well, Captain Picard isn’t here, Prime Minister, so you will have to deal with me and my decision stands. Your colony will be relocated and I doubt it will be staying on this planet…it is simply too unstable. Now, we have selected a new planet not too far away and…” Taking umbrage, Hettie stabbed her finger at Will. “You have selected? Where was the consultation? Why weren’t we given any say in the matter? Who gave you the authority to make such a unilateral decision?” Now clearly angry, Will slapped his hand down on the table top. “My position as acting Captain gives me the authority!” He took a calming breath and briefly closed his eyes. “Your needs as far as a planet are concerned are well documented and as such, made our search quiet simple. Put plainly, there weren’t that many candidates, so no, you weren’t consulted, as to do so was redundant. In actual fact, Prime Minister, you don’t have a choice. Either you accept the new planet, or we will take every single person in your colony back to Earth.” The woman’s mouth opened and shut twice before any sound came out. With bulging eyes and the veins in her temples throbbing, Prime Minister Martin found enough of her voice to mutter, “Well, seeing as how you’ve made the decision for us, we have no other option but to concede.” She took a deep breath and recovered somewhat. “But you can be sure….Commander…that I will be protesting your aggressive, bombastic attitude with your superiors.” Will stepped back and offered a slight bow, hiding his smile of triumph. In a soft, even voice he said, “I’ll tell them to expect your grievance.” He turned on his heel and marched from the room. Once outside, he tapped his comm. badge. “Senior officers meeting in the forward observation lounge in ten minutes.” His smile had turned grim by the time he took his seat in the lounge. The assembled officers attuned themselves and waited for Will to bring the meeting to order. It was with deep satisfaction that he looked around the table. His Captain may have hand picked the senior staff, including himself, but Will knew he was working with the finest in the fleet. Data, seated to Will’s right, tilted his head as Will said, “The decision has been made. We’re taking them to Karrana.” Data nodded slowly. “The report from geology was compelling. This planet’s inherent instability will eventually tear it apart.” Will sighed. “Try telling that to Prime Minister Martin! First she flatly refused to believe me, then she refused to consider moving. I don’t know what she thinks the quakes of the last six months were about.” Geordi gave a short chuckle. “Maybe she thought it was nothing more than teething problems.” Will snorted, saying wryly, “Teething problems my arse.” Then he turned his attention back to Data. “So we’ve got to move the entire colony. All their equipment, stores, livestock and people. I want to know how long it will take.” Making his calculations in seconds, Data nodded. “Once we have seen to their casualties, I envisage it will take three trips to transplant everything and everyone. It is a six day journey to Karrana at warp five, so with a turnaround of twelve days, it will take thirty-six days to complete the mission.” Will grunted softly. “Okay, sounds good. Selar, what are the casualties like?” The Vulcan physician clasped her hands on the tabletop. “So far there are twenty-eight dead and three hundred and forty-seven wounded, out of a population of four thousand and sixty-eight. Of the injured, we have eighty-nine serious, eleven critical and the rest will recover quickly, once they have been seen to. At present, we are treating fifty patients a day.” Will gave a thoughtful nod. “And I take it all personnel with medical training are working?” Selar nodded. “Yes, Sir, including Doctor Picard. She was deemed well enough to assist us.” Will nodded, then consulted a PADD. “Right, Geordi, we’ll have to allocate more power to the replicators to cope with the increased demand and we’ll have to convert the cargo bays into billets for the first two trips. After that, for the final trip, they will have to be converted again to take the livestock.” He lifted his eyes to spear the Security Chief. “M’Rak, I want your personnel on their toes. With this many civilians on board, there’s bound to be tension. Try to limit gatherings to only a few people at a time and advise the crew to assist where necessary.” Having received a quiet, “Yes, Sir.” From the Vulcan, Will turned his attention once more to Data. “We will have to monitor our stores as well, Data. They will have machinery that needs repairing, but I don’t want to deplete our stores too much. If necessary, after we’ve delivered them to Karrana, I will take the Enterprise to the nearest Starbase for supplies.” He looked around the table. “Right. Any questions?” Having received none, Will dismissed his staff. He sat back and glared at the planet below, muttering, “The sooner we get away from here, the better.” Beverly smiled as Paul handed her a tricorder. David stood nearby, a PADD in his hands. “Now, let’s see if this arm is broken.” The child looked up at Beverly with large, tear filled eyes. David moved closer and said quietly, “You’ll be okay, my Mum will fix you.” Paul nodded. “Yeah, you’re really lucky. Our Mum is the best Doctor in the world.” Beverly smiled and said softly to Paul, “I’ll need the osteo knitter.” He handed her the instrument and at Beverly’s behest, David gently held the arm as Beverly fused the broken bone. The child barely whimpered as the freshly repaired limb was put in a sling. Holding her hand out, Beverly kept her eyes on the child as she said, “Tempazine.” The hypo filled with analgesic was slipped into her hand and Beverly shot a smile at her sons. She ruffled the child’s hair and stood, kneading her fingers into the small of her back. “Okay, who’s next?” David consulted his PADD. “Ah…abdominal pain, pallet two.” Beverly sighed and cast him an admonishing look. “Does the patient have a name?” David shrugged. “Not that I can see.” Mumbling under her breath about referring to patients by their name, rather than their injury, she moved down the line of cots until she came to number two. On the pallet lay an elderly woman. She looked up at Beverly and smiled. “Hello, dear.” With a bright smile on her face, Beverly squatted by the bed and took the woman’s hand. “Hello there, I’m Doctor Picard.” She pointed to the PADD in David’s hands. “It says there that you have a pain in the stomach.” The old woman nodded. “That I do.” “Well, let’s see why.” Paul handed his mother the tricorder and she spent a few moments waving the detachable module above the woman’s stomach. With a decisive grunt, Beverly looked up and smiled. “You have torn your abdominal muscles. I can fix that.” Turning to Paul she said quietly, “Tissue mitigator.” Paul handed her the device and watched as she felt with her hand, then used the mitigator to fuse the torn muscles. The relief the woman felt was clearly evident on her face. “Thank you dear.” Beverly smiled as she got to her feet. “You’re welcome.” She turned to David. “Right. Next?” A voice from behind them made Beverly turn. Selar raised an eyebrow and pointed to the doors. “It is time you rested, Doctor Picard.” Offering a quick smile, Beverly shook her head. “No, I’m fine, really.” Selar gently took Beverly’s elbow and began to steer her to the doors. “I’m afraid I must insist, Doctor. You have been working non-stop for seven hours, it is time you rested.” Beverly was about to argue when Paul said quietly, “You’d better do as she says, Mum, you don’t want to argue with your Doctor.” Undone by her own words, Beverly plastered a wan smile on her face and nodded. “Yes, well I suppose I could do with a rest. Tell me, Selar, how many more patients are there?” Looking over Beverly’s shoulder, Selar gave a slight inclination of her head. “Not that many, Doctor, and what is left are the minor cases.” Beverly’s smile grew warmer. “I see. So I may be free soon?” Pursing her lips, Selar nodded. “Yes, Doctor, in fact I do not envisage you being needed any more. Once you have rested I will consider you discharged from my care.” Her smile impossibly brighter, Beverly winked at her sons. “Right! Well, if it’s all right with you, Selar, I will take my leave.” Knowing her boss as well as she did, Selar cautioned, “Make sure you rest, Doctor.” As Beverly and the boys made for the doors, she tossed over her shoulder. “Oh I will, you can count on it!” Once outside, it was David who voiced his thoughts. “You’re going to rest on the runabout, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question and Beverly didn’t treat it as such. “With you two along to help, I can get all the rest I need. Now…” She tapped her comm. badge. “Picard to Riker.” The reply took a few seconds and Beverly could hear the weariness in Will’s voice. “Riker here Beverly, go ahead.” With her fingers crossed, Beverly said, “Will, I know you’re very busy, but I need to see you, ASAP.” “Ah…give me half an hour, then meet me in the Ready Room, okay?” Her smile radiant, Beverly nodded. “Okay.” But before she could close the channel, Will asked, “Beverly, in the meantime, could you drop in on Deanna? I haven’t heard from her in a while and I haven’t checked, I’ve been too flat out.” “Will do, Picard out.” Beverly looked at her boys and sighed. “Want to come with me, or would you rather wait in our quarters?” Paul shrugged. “We might as well come with you.” David nodded. “Yeah, besides, Aunt Deanna always gives us some chocolate.” With a chuckle, Beverly gestured with her head. “Come on then, the sooner we do this, the sooner I can see your Uncle Will.” They soon arrived at Deanna and Will’s quarters but there was no answer to the chime. Frowning, Beverly asked, “Computer, location of Counsellor Deanna Riker?” “Counsellor Riker is in her quarters.” Beverly’s bemusement turned to alarm. “Computer, medical override. Open this door, authorisation Picard, CMO.” The doors obediently opened and Beverly immediately saw Deanna on the floor, near the sofa. She ran to her friend, calling, “Medical emergency in Commander Riker’s quarters!” Kneeling beside her friend, Beverly was annoyed to hear Deanna say, “You really bark your orders, Beverly.” With Paul and David each side, Beverly asked, “One of you get me a med kit.” As David rose, Deanna’s hands went to her distended abdomen and she groaned. Beverly shook her head, asking harshly, “How long have you been labouring?” She had to wait until the contraction passed before she could answer. Panting and wiping at the sweat which trickled down her face, Deanna tried to smile. “About two hours.” David offered his mother a medical tricorder and the red head snatched it from him. “Why the hell didn’t you call for help?” Before she could answer, Deanna was wracked by another strong contraction. Under her breath Beverly muttered, “This baby isn’t going to wait!” To Paul she said, “Get me some pillows and towels. David, help me get your Aunt comfortable.” David was appalled to find that meant helping take his Aunt’s clothing off. He said nothing, but blushed bright red. Paul soon returned and the pillows were put behind Deanna and the towels were put under her. Just before another contraction hit, Deanna ground out, “I knew how busy Sick Bay was…I thought I could do this by myself.” Beverly grunted, then slapped her comm. badge. “Picard to Riker!” Will heard the terseness in Beverly’s voice and answered cautiously. “Riker here.” “Will, you’re about to become a father! Get to your quarters…NOW!” His voice was perplexed. “My quarters?” Clenching her teeth as Deanna contracted again, Beverly all but shouted, “Yes! Hurry!” “On my way, Riker out!” The doors suddenly opened and a Doctor, followed by two nurses barrelled into the room. Beverly looked over her shoulder and barked, “She’s just about to deliver; we don’t have time to transport.” Just then, David called, “Mum!” Beverly turned back to Deanna to see the baby’s head crown. Deanna shrieked just as Will ran into the room. Paul moved out of the way to allow Will to kneel by his wife’s side. He grabbed her hand as she pushed again. The baby’s head slipped free, then one shoulder. Deanna rested only a few seconds before another contraction delivered the baby in a rush of bloody fluid. Will looked down, his mouth agape. Beverly was busy clearing the baby’s airways when he blurted, “It’s a boy!” His attention was soon drawn back to Deanna as she groaned and contracted again. Beverly looked up and grinned. “Hold on, you’re in a hell of a hurry with everything.” Deanna just shook her head as the placenta emerged. The Betazoid finally relaxed and shed two fat tears. She looked up at her husband and said weakly, “Is that all? Can I rest now?” Will offered a shaky smile and nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” A thin cry broke the silence and Beverly laughed. “He’s fine! Want to cut the cord, Will?” The big man nodded and took the instrument in his hand, but it was obvious he was in a daze. The cut was quickly made and the baby swaddled. Beverly sat back and said quietly to the medical team, “Give them a few minutes peace, then transport them all to Sick Bay.” “Aye, Sir.” Standing and ushering her boys aside, Beverly whispered, “We’ll see Uncle Will later. For now, let’s go back to our quarters.” But before they could leave, Deanna called out, “Thank you Beverly, will you come by later?” With a nod and a cheery smile, they left. Playing hide-and-seek in amongst space debris at warp speeds wasn’t an easy thing to do. Having to rely solely on the computer for the constant course changes did nothing to ease Jean-Luc’s worry as his ship slowly caught up to the alien vessel. Taking refuge behind a planetoid, one that was emitting tetryon particles, a discreet scan was initiated and the Captain wasn’t pleased with the results. As the computer informed him of the information it had gathered, Jean-Luc closed his eyes and swore. “Fuck! Ablative armour, superior weapons and shields, how the hell am I going to get on board the fucking thing?” The computer chimed. “That is not a valid question. Please restate your enquiry.” Jean-Luc sighed heavily, muttering darkly, “Shut up.” He sat back and rested his head on the backrest, trying to put his pain aside, but it eroded all his efforts, creeping into his stamina and depriving him of sleep and appetite. He knew his circadian rhythms were all but destroyed; he also knew he had to eat, but try as he might, food didn’t appeal to him. Sighing heavily, he got up slowly and shuffled his way to the replicator. Once facing the slot, he put in an order for a vitamin shake. It dutifully appeared and he lifted it to his mouth, drinking the thick vanilla liquid before he could give himself time to resist. It went down, but he had cause to think it might not stay down. He braced himself against the wall and took a few deep breaths before he conquered his rebellious stomach. Thinking that a calming cup of Earl Grey tea might help, he replicated a cup and went back to the cockpit. His sight was blurry, but he managed to bring up a schematic of the alien ship and study it. It was an hour before he realised he’d fallen asleep. He started awake, the rapid rise to consciousness making his pain spike. Stiff from his awkward perch in the seat. He got up and stretched before going to the bedroom and lying on the bed. In the hope that he might again find sleep, he said softly, “Computer, wake me in three hours.” He was confused when the computer carried out its instructions a few hours later. Rolling over, he slowly sat up, almost rubbing his eyes, but remembering at the very last moment. His voice was deep and raspy as he asked, “Computer, what is the time?” “The time is oh five seventeen hundred hours.” Grumbling softly to himself, Jean-Luc slowly got up and stretched. “And what is our course and speed?” “We are still tracking the alien ship at a distance of one hundred and eighteen thousand kilometres. Speed varies, but averages at warp three.” With a soft grunt, Jean-Luc went into the toilet and, as he urinated, asked, “And has the alien ship given any indication that they know we’re trailing them?” “No. No scans have been initiated and their shields are inactive.” He was washing his hands as he lifted his head and frowned. “Given that they have stayed on this course for some time now, can you extrapolate a destination?” “It still appears likely they are headed for the Dregan Nebula.” “ETA?” “At present speed, nine point six hours.” Jean-Luc considered another vitamin shake, but his stomach reminded him that probably wasn’t a good idea. Instead he replicated another cup of Earl Grey and headed for the cockpit. Once comfortably seated, he activated the viewscreen and said, “Computer, display on the forward viewscreen the Dregan Nebula.” “Warning. Starfleet has not done a complete survey of the Dregan Nebula. Any representation with be only fifty-two point five percent accurate. The rest will be supposition.” “Acknowledged. Display representation.” He couldn’t see it clearly, but what he could see made him snarl. An unwholesome conglomeration of swirling gasses and debris filled the screen and in its midst, three planets. He sat forward and squinted, but the image remained blurry. With an irritated grunt he barked, “Computer, information about the three planets within the nebula.” “Only partial readings have been taken of the largest of the three planets, designated F446 by survey vessel, USS Hargraves.” “Understood. Give me the information, audio only.” “F446 is an L class planet on which solanagen based life forms have been detected. It has been theorised the planet may have once been M class. Evidence of ruins was noted, but no exploration undertaken.” Jean-Luc’s frown deepened. “Solanagen based life forms? I thought they only existed in subspace?” “That is so. Captain Mark Curruthers, of the Hargraves, noted that there was evidence of subspace distortions around and on the planet.” “Cause?” “Unknown, however they might be a phenomenon indicative of the nebula. More study is required before a definitive answer can be given.” “Understood. Can we avoid the subspace disruptions?” “That would depend on our ability to detect them. At present, sensors are not calibrated for that amount of perception.” Gritting his teeth, Jean-Luc ground out, “Can you calibrate the sensors?” “Yes.” “Then do it!” Jean-Luc sat back and rubbed his fingers over his lower lip. Suddenly snapping his fingers, his head shot up as he asked, “Computer, would the ablative armour of the alien ship give it an advantage when encountering subspace distortions?” “Yes.” “Can we do anything to our hull to afford us added protection?” There was a momentary silence before the computer responded. “Yes. Magnetising the hull plating would, in effect, cause the distortions to ripple over us, rather than collide with us, however such an action will not afford the amount of protection ablative armour gives.” “Understood. How long will it take to magnetise the hull plating?” “Approximately three hours.” “Do it.” Jean-Luc rose and went aft, to the storage lockers. He took out an evac suit and performed a thorough check, using a tricorder to augment his faulty sight. Once that was done, he went to the armoury and took out a phaser rifle, a mark three hand phaser and a personal phaser. His backpack was still loaded with the explosives so he put it by his seat and sat down, idly asking, “Computer, ETA at the Dregan Nebula?” “Eight point nine hours.” He looked up at the ceiling and grinned mirthlessly. “So, you’re going to F446? That’s where I’ll get you…you bastards!” Will’s goofy grin made Beverly softly giggle as she entered Sick Bay. Deanna was feeding their newborn son and Will’s ecstatic expression was mirrored by Deanna’s gentle maternal glow. The red head approached the little family quietly and stood unnoticed for a few minutes, basking in their gentle love. It was Deanna who eventually saw Beverly and she smiled widely, beckoning her best friend closer. Beverly perched on the bed side and sighed happily. “He seems to be feeding well.” Deanna nodded, her eyes falling to the suckling infant. “Yes, he’s a strong little boy.” She glanced at her husband, her smile turning into a wicked grin. “He’s just like his father.” Will reddened and offered a sheepish grin, but said nothing. Beverly very gently ran her fingers through the luxuriant growth of downy dark hair on the baby’s head, asking quietly, “What is his name?” It was Will who answered. “Peter. Peter Michael Riker.” Leaning forward, Beverly placed a gentle kiss on the baby’s head. She sat up, her smile a sad one. “My husband isn’t here to say this, so I will say it for him. Welcome aboard, Peter.” Deanna took one of Beverly’s hands and smiled. “He’ll be back soon, with your little girl, I’m sure of it.” Beverly looked deeply into Deanna’s eyes and the Betazoid could see the worry swirling in the blue depths. Although her empathic sensed were dulled by the pregnancy, she was aware that Beverly was about to do something important. Before she could ask Beverly what it was, the Doctor turned her attention to Will, saying softly, “Will, I want the use of a runabout.” He knew immediately what was on her mind. “You can’t go after him, Beverly…it makes no sense.” Anger spiked in Beverly, but she stayed calm. “No sense, Will? My husband is on his own with barely any sight, trying to rescue our daughter. He doesn’t even know where she is!” Will took a steadying breath and lifted a hand, meaning to lay it on Beverly’s forearm, but she stood abruptly, glaring down at her CO. He sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “Beverly, I can’t let you go.” Her voice was so quiet, Will almost asked her to repeat herself. “Then I resign.” He shook his head. “Beverly…” In a stronger voice, Beverly said, “As a civilian, I am requesting the use of a runabout. If you refuse I will consider myself a captive on this ship and I will do everything I can to leave.” Deanna could see her husband was getting angry, so she said quietly, “I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement, Beverly. Let’s just stay calm and we’ll discuss it.” Shaking back her hair, Beverly’s eyes were hard. “There’s nothing to discuss. Either you give me the use of the runabout, or I resign and leave anyway.” It was with mild surprise that Will, instead of prolonging the argument, tapped his comm. badge. “Riker to Data.” “Data here, go ahead.” “Data, would you come immediately to Sick Bay please?” “Yes, Sir, I am on my way.” A frown creased Beverly brow. “What’s Data got to do with it?” Will smiled, but his eyes were glittering. “Wait and see.” While they waited for Data’s arrival, an uncomfortable silence sat heavily on them. Deanna finished feeding the baby and Will took his son, lifting him gently to his shoulder so he could pat his back. Beverly tried to maintain her anger, but the scene before her stole her angst. She sighed with relief when Data strode purposefully to the bed. Will looked up at the android and surprised Beverly by smiling. “Data, I know you do the work of many and this current mission will keep you very busy. How many officers do you think it will take to do your job as acting First Officer if you were suddenly…reassigned?” Data’s eyes darted from side to side for a few seconds, then he shrugged. “Of course it would depend on whom I chose, but three officers of Lieutenant Commander rank would probably be sufficient. It is not the amount of work so much as their lack of experience in the job.” Will nodded thoughtfully. “I see. Tell me, Data, if I told you Doctor Picard has requested a runabout to go in search of Captain Picard, what would you say?” Pulling down the corners of his mouth and raising his eyebrows, Data tilted his head in a curiously cat-like gesture. “I would say I find the idea inherently dangerous and I would advise the Doctor against it.” Again Will nodded slowly. “And what would you say if I suggested, seeing as how she is determined to go, despite my objections, I think it would be a good idea if you went with her?” Before Data could respond, Beverly shook her head, saying in exasperation, “Will, that’s absurd! I don’t need a bloody chaperone for God’s sake!” Holding up one hand to silence the vexed woman, Will returned his attention to Data. “Well?” His face emotionless, Data gave a short nod. “I think that would be a very good idea, Sir.” Beverly’s mouth opened to protest, but Will silenced her. “And you think you can adequately fill your post?” A glimmer of a smile appeared on Data’s thin lips. “Yes, Sir.” Will’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but his tone was warm. “Then I am reassigning you, Data. Your mission is to accompany Doctor Picard and be of any assistance she may require.” His eyes shifted to Beverly, once again stymieing her protest. “And you, Doctor, will take advantage of what I offer with grace and humility.” Snapping her mouth closed, the fire in Beverly’s eyes made her formidable. She silently debated the wisdom of arguing with Will, but in the back of her mind she knew his decision was not only very generous, but vital to her plans. Standing to her full height, she gave a curt nod and had the grace to say quietly, “Thank you, Sir.” She lowered her head as Data asked, “When do we leave, Doctor?” Realising Data needed some time to recruit his replacements; she looked into his eyes and smiled. “How much time do you need?” Cocking his head, Data considered the question. “I need to select the officers and thoroughly brief them. As it is now fourteen-fifty seven, may I suggest our departure be at change of shift tomorrow morning? That way the alpha shift can settle into their new command structure at the beginning of their shift.” Offering a thoughtful nod, Beverly chewed on her lower lip. “Okay…that should work for us.” Will frowned. “Us?” Beverly looked at Will and knew this situation was not yet over. “The boys and me.” The frown deepened and Will shook his head. “You can’t take the boys.” Beverly smiled but there was steel in her eyes as she said quietly, “I’m not going without them, Will. They have as much right as me to find…and help, Jean-Luc.” Will’s anger returned but he kept his tone reasonable, not wishing to provoke Beverly’s legendary temper. “But what of the danger you may face? Beverly…you’re going into an unknown situation…that’s even if you manage to find the Captain. Don’t you think it would be better if you left the boys here, safe on the Enterprise?” Her anger turning to fury, she struggled to keep her voice down. “Are you accusing me of being a bad mother? Are you suggesting I would deliberately put my sons in danger?” Will shook his head as he gently handed the baby back to his wife. “No I’m not, but can you honestly say the boys won’t be in danger if they go with you?” Beverly all but hissed, “We live and work in space, dammit! Danger confronts us every minute of the day!” Striving to keep calm, Will nodded. “Yes, but we don’t deliberately seek danger. Look, Beverly, the boys can stay with Deanna and me, we’ll look after them.” One thing Beverly rarely, if ever, did was change her mind once it was made up. She shook her head and stared down into Will’s eyes. “They’re going with me, Will, and that’s final.” Will knew Beverly very well and he knew at that point he wasn’t going to be able to make her reconsider. It irritated him, but he knew he also had a strong stubborn streak. Swallowing his anger and dismay, he gave a curt nod and turned to Data. “As well as assisting Doctor Picard, you are also responsible for the well being of Paul and David. See that they all return to the ship in one piece.” Offering one short nod, Data said quietly, “Yes, Sir.” Beverly’s shoulders lost some of their tension as Will said softly, “There will be a runabout ready for your departure in Shuttle Bay two in the morning. I expect regular reports.” Coming to attention to show her gratitude and respect, Beverly looked into Will’s eyes. Her expression was unreadable, but there was warmth in her eyes. “Aye, Sir, thank you.” Will held her gaze for a few seconds before saying quietly, “Dismissed.” Beverly sent a smile to Deanna and turned but stopped as Will muttered, “Find them and bring them home, Beverly.” She looked over her shoulder and winked. “You can count on it.” She left, leaving Data with Will to discuss the selection of the officers. The wounds in the baby’s lower abdomen were still open and the probe in her vagina had not been removed. Her eyes were no longer held open and the wires had been withdrawn, leaving her eyes bloodshot and swollen. Tears trickled down the sides of her face, gathering in her small ears to overflow and run into the wisps of auburn hair, but no sounds emerged from her little mouth. K’Lerran had placed each of her tiny ovaries in stasis, although they were still connected to her body by their pedicles. The alien had managed to synthesise several hormones and was in the process of attempting to bring several tiny eggs to maturity. The scientist worked alone, its colleagues finding the heat of the room far too uncomfortable, but K’Lerran didn’t feel it. Totally absorbed in what it was doing, the evidence of the baby’s distress that showed so clearly on the monitors went ignored by the alien. The bruising to her arms and legs marred the perfection of her skin and she gained no comfort from the synthesised liquid that a machine pumped regularly through the tube in her nose that filled her little stomach. She had never felt the warm embrace of her mother, never felt her mother’s nipple in her mouth as she suckled. The scent of her father had never reached her senses; she wasn’t even able to express her pain, fear and loneliness by crying. She lay immobilised on a hard metal table, her existence dependent on the whims of a cold, uncaring alien, who’s only wish was to use her body to facilitate its scientific curiosity. She was alone and adrift, unaware that her father was not far away, desperate to find a way to rescue her. Jean-Luc was sure the time was passing so slowly because of the pain he was suffering. His long-range scanners had told him the alien ship had descended into the gasses of F446’s outer atmosphere, but he couldn’t approach the planet just yet. Blocking his way were several subspace distortions. He had encountered one recently and although the recalibrated sensors had given warning, they still ran into it. As predicted, the distortion rippled over the craft, rather than catastrophically colliding with it, but the little ship was shaken so badly, Jean-Luc suspected some of his teeth may have been loosened. With that thought in mind, he was unwilling to expose his ship to any more stress and that meant finding a way through the distortions, as well as finding a safe place to land, somewhere free of the distortions and hidden from the alien ship, but close enough for him to get to it with relative ease. He had to take into account he would be in an evac suit, limiting his movements and oxygen supply. He sat back and sighed, wishing he could rub his eyes…anything to ease his insidious pain. “Computer, has the alien ship landed?” “Yes, it has set down beside a lake composed of sulphuric acid.” “Has it detected us?” “Unknown, but it has exhibited no aggressive actions. Shields are down, weapons off line and scanners inactive.” “How long will these distortions hide us?” “Unknown, although if their systems are as hampered as ours, it may be hours before they are aware of our presence.” Idly rubbing his fingers over his lower lip, Jean-Luc frowned and asked, “Can you find a place for us to land, not too far from the alien ship, that has a distortion between us and the other ship?” “That will be problematic. The lake is large and on two sides there are significant land forms. Only on one side is the enough space to land the ship and there is a distortion present, however that would put almost one and a half kilometres between both ships.” With an exasperated sigh, Jean-Luc shook his head. “That makes my job very difficult. I would have to carry extra oxygen cylinders…and I will have to take a container to put my daughter in. She cannot breathe that air any more than I can.” He sighed again. “Are you sure there’s no where else? What about the lake? Could we suspend the ship just above the surface and I transport to the other ship?” “No. The gasses coming off the acid’s surface would soon compromise the ship’s integrity. Also, molecular transportation is not advisable. There is significant ion radiation interference, any biological matter would most certainly rematerialise severely distorted.” Jean-Luc squeezed his eyes shut and muttered, “Fuck!” He stood and ran his hands over his head, looking at the ceiling for inspiration. “All right. If we set down where you recommend, how much oxygen am I going to need?” “That would depend on your physical output.” Gritting his teeth, Jean-Luc struggled to keep his anger under control. “I will be traversing the distance on foot, carrying a laden backpack, several weapons and a sealed oxygen crib.” “Will you be exerting more than your usual amount of energy?” Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc barked, “Yes!” “Then you will require, in addition to the standard oxygen supply incorporated in your suit, five additional cylinders.” “Five? Shit! How the hell am I going to be able to carry those as well as everything else?” “Anti-grav units.” Jean-Luc froze, his mind racing. “Anti-gravs will work down there?” “Yes, although their energy cells will have limited use.” “So I can replicate a pallet, with some anti-grav units?” “Yes.” Slapping his hand against his thigh, Jean-Luc nodded. “Right! Computer, using the distortions to mask our approach, set us down in the area you have found.” “Due to the prevalence of the distortions, it will take considerable time to navigate our way through.” “Understood. Engage.” He ignored the chimes of acquiescence as he made his way to the aft replicator. Beverly had not slept at all during the long night previous to their departure. Lying awake in the early hours of the morning, she idly wondered if Data was nervous, but immediately discounted the thought, knowing he could deactivate his emotion chip whenever he wanted. Her mind kept going to her husband…and their little daughter. She sighed in frustration and sat up, flinging the covers off the bed. As she stood, there was a knock at her bedroom door. “Mum?” With a wry smile, Beverly lowered her head and called softly, “Yes, Paul.” Not only Paul entered, but David did too. They stood awkwardly just inside the door and Beverly noted they were both dressed. At her hard look, Paul swallowed and muttered, “We couldn’t sleep.” She waved them over and gathered them into her embrace. They hugged silently, then Beverly stepped back, eyeing each boy. “Did either of you get any sleep at all?” David shrugged, but Paul nodded. “Yeah, a bit.” With a slow nod, Beverly smiled. “And you’ve showered?” Both boys nodded. “Well, why don’t you set the table and replicate breakfast while I shower and dress?” Paul nodded and turned, but David lingered. He looked up at his mother and frowned. “This trip…it’s going to be dangerous, isn’t it.” Beverly had never lied to her children and she wasn’t about to start. “It may be, David. I will do my best to keep us out of danger, but I can’t guarantee it.” The boy lowered his head and Beverly went to him, gently ruffling his hair. In a soft voice she asked, “Would you rather stay here, on the Enterprise?” His head snapped up and she plainly saw anger in his eyes. “NO!” Trying to placate him, Beverly held out her arms, silently asking for a hug. David hesitated, but his face crumpled and he flung himself into his mother’s embrace. She held him tightly while he wept and trembled. After a few minutes, he turned his head to one side and gave a shuddering sigh, mumbling, “You must think I’m a real baby.” She kissed the top of his head and gently squeezed him. “No, I don’t my sweet son.” They hugged in silence for a few minutes, before Beverly said gently, “It’s all right to be scared, David. I get scared too…so does your Papa.” David’s body stiffened and he stepped back, looking up incredulously at his mother. “Papa gets scared?” With a lopsided smile, Beverly nodded. “Uh huh.” “When?” With a smile, Beverly encouraged David to sit with her on the bed. “Oh, lots of times. You know when he sends me on missions…dangerous missions?” The boy nodded. “Well, he’s really scared then, scared that something might happen to me.” David frowned. “Then why does he send you? He could send Selar.” “Because I’m the CMO. David, when we got married, we decided that our marriage wouldn’t interfere with our duties on the ship. Your father is the most senior officer aboard…our Captain, and every person on this ship has to obey him. Now in return, your father never gives orders that are unreasonable. And even if he did, this crew trusts him, they know if he gave an order, no matter how unreasonable it may seem that he would have a valid reason for doing so and they would obey him, no matter what. And, David, that includes me.” The boy thought about it for a moment then shook his head. “But I’ve never heard Papa order you around.” Beverly’s smile widened. “That’s because in our private life, he wouldn’t. Actually…” She chuckled. “He wouldn’t dare!” She could see confusion in her son’s eyes, so she elaborated. “When we’re on duty, I have to obey him, I swore an oath when I joined Starfleet to do so, but once we’re off duty, we can behave like any other married couple. You know that, as CMO, I am in charge of Sick Bay?” The boy nodded. “Well, I am also one of only two people on the ship that can order your father off duty.” David’s eyebrows rose. “Who’s the other one?” “Your Aunt Deanna.” The boy nodded wisely. “Because she’s the ship’s Counsellor.” “Yes. And when your father is a patient in Sick Bay, he has to obey his Doctor.” David grinned. “Like you had to.” Beverly nodded. “Yes.” They smiled at each other but David’s smile faded and he shook his head. “It still seems unbelievable…Papa scared?” Ruffling his hair, Beverly urged him to stand. “David, you have to remember, despite your father being the Captain, he is, underneath it all, just a man with all the flaws and frailties that entails. He’s not a superman and it would be unfair of you to think of him as such. He is you father, and he loves you with all his heart.” The boy looked into his mother’s eyes and smiled. “I understand, Mum.” She grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards the door. Patting his backside, she said with amusement, “Now scoot. Go help your brother while I shower.” As David got to the door he stopped and turned, catching Beverly as she was about to enter the bathroom. “I love you, Mum.” She smiled and winked. “And I love you.” Data was waiting for them in the Shuttle Bay and Beverly smiled as she saw him. “Good morning, Data.” “Good morning, Doctor Picard and good morning to you, Paul and you, David.” The boys grinned and Paul said, “Hi, Uncle Data, we’re really glad you’re coming with us.” The android was about to say more when the big doors trundled open and Will came in. He strode over to the little group and smiled. “Deanna wanted to come to see you off, but the baby was hungry…so…” Beverly flapped a hand. “Oh, don’t worry about it Will, I’m sure she’s way too busy.” Will gave a nod, then clapped his hands together, and then rubbed them. “So, you’re ready?” Data nodded. “Yes, Sir. I have checked the runabout for equipment and I have performed a pre flight check. All is in readiness.” Will pursed his lips and nodded. “Good. Now you realise the Calypso is capable of higher warp speeds than the runabout.” Data inclined his head. “Yes, Sir. I have calculated our flight path to Herros IV; we will begin our search there.” Will frowned. “But didn’t the Captain say he was going to the Regala system?” It was Beverly who answered. “Yes, but we don’t know if that’s where he actually went. We thought if we could pick up his ion trail at Herros IV, we could simply follow it.” Will scowled and shook his head. “The trail would have significantly decayed by now.” Data lifted a hand, holding up his index finger. “Not necessarily, Sir. Within the Herros system the space is not like normal space. You are aware of the communication difficulties?” Will nodded. “Well I think things like ion trails will maintain their cohesion much longer than normal. If that is so, we should have no trouble detecting them, then following them.” The big man ran his hand through his hair. “Okay, I get that. Have you made any plans as to what you’re going to do if you find him with the aliens?” Beverly shrugged. “With or without the aliens, it doesn’t matter. We’ll contact him and join up with him. After all, two ships has to be better than one, especially when the one is manned by a single person…a single person with vision difficulties.” Will thinned his lips and nodded. “Agreed.” He stood to his full height and took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before slowly letting it out. “Well good luck and come home soon.” He turned to the boys and grinned. “And you two…keep an eye on them.” He pointed to Beverly and Data, making the boys chuckle. Will waited until everyone was aboard and, as the runabout powered up, he activated the blast doors and watched as the craft slid through the force field and out into the cold blackness of space. It was just over two hours of frustrated irritation for Jean-Luc before the Calypso made her landing on the planet. He had already donned the evac suit and the gravi-sled with its cargo of oxygen cylinders and crib was in readiness. All he had to do was put on his helmet, heft the backpack and leave the ship. As the computer confirmed their safe landing, Jean-Luc barked, “Once I am off the ship, raise shields.” “Acknowledged.” Knowing he was about to enter a noxious atmosphere, Jean-Luc utilised an air lock to prevent any of the poisonous gasses from entering the ship. He stepped into the airlock, donned his helmet and activated the exchange of atmosphere. He felt his ears pop and, as the outer hatch opened, he squinted as bright light lanced into his visor. A quick adjustment gave his eyes relief and he stepped onto the planet’s surface, the gravi-sled faithfully following him. The tricorder in his hand was operating effectively, but he had trouble seeing the screen. He pressed some controls on the left arm of his suit, bringing up the readouts on his interior display. It was still somewhat blurry, but he had more success in discerning what it was displaying. There was a stiff head wind, making him lean into it as he made slow progress across the rocky ground. He had to be very careful, as dotted haphazardly on the ground were small pools of bubbling sulphuric acid. His gloved hands fisted as he wished he could move faster, but hampered as he was, he had to be content with slow, steady progress. K’Lerran made a small incision in the baby’s chest and inserted a thin probe. He watched the progress of the probe’s tip on a monitor, halting it as it penetrated the infant’s heart. The bleeding around the heart wall was immediately staunched and the scientist nodded with satisfaction. “This is a curious organ. It seems to be responsible for your circulation my little one. Let me see what’s inside.” From the tip of the probe, hair-like filaments emerged, infiltrating the chambers of the baby’s heart. K’Lerran’s eyes glittered as the information scrolled across the screen. “Ah yes, I see. Now…let me look at this fluid.” The alien placed a tight band around the baby’s right thigh, raising her blood vessels. A thick needle was introduced into her flesh as the alien drew up ten mils of her blood. It detached the syringe, leaving the needle in the baby’s leg. Taking the sample to a computer, K’Lerran put a tiny amount onto a chip and inserted it into the machine. It then bent to look into the magnified screen. “Oh how fascinating! Yes, this is wonderful!” It turned to smile at the baby, but the smile quickly turned into a scowl as the alien saw blood trickling down each side of the baby’s leg, to pool on the metal surface of the table. “Damn!” When it had detached the syringe from the needle, it gave no thought as to the blood that would continue to flow out of the needle. With utterly no concern for the baby, it pulled the needle out of her thigh and pressed a clawed finger hard against the small wound. Tears flowed from the baby’s eyes and the monitor showed her distress, but K’Lerran ignored both. From across the room, another computer chimed. The alien made a clicking sound and left the baby, hurrying to see what the computer was signalling. It lifted its hands and chuckled. “Yes! I have the hormones I need.” It went back to the baby, carrying what looked vaguely like a hypospray. “Soon I will have some mature eggs my little one!” It had just injected the baby when a subtle shift in the room’s temperature signified someone had entered the room. Without turning to see who it was, K’Lerran barked, “I don’t need any help! Leave.” The deeper voice of M’Harret made K’Lerran spin around, touching its head and bowing in supplication. “My Liege! My apologies for being so rude. I am at a critical stage…” The tall alien waved its hand dismissively. “I am not interested in your excuses K’Lerran, I am, however, interested in your progress.” Bowing low again, K’Lerran gestured to the baby. “I have just administered the synthesised hormones. I believe we should have mature eggs very soon.” “Very soon? Too vague, K’Lerran. When?” Sweat began to bead on the high dome of K’Lerran’s head. Knowing M’Harret would keep it to any timetable; it decided to err on the side of caution. “Seven turns, my Liege.” “Seven turns. We will be on this planet seven turns, K’Lerran. If you fail to produce mature eggs in that time, the experiment will cease. We can dispose of the remains in the lake.” Dismay threatened to overwhelm the scientist. Showing boldness it never knew it possessed, it took a step forward and said softly, “My Liege, please…let me continue, there is so much to learn.” By the dark glimmer in M’Harret’s eyes, K’Lerran knew it was on dangerous ground. The leader stood to its full, impressive height and said in a quietly threatening tone, “Your fascination with the Human infant has taken you away from your other studies. You have become fixated, K’Lerran. You must think of the good for all of us, not just how to satisfy your scientific curiosity.” Risking its life, K’Lerran took another step forward. “But my Liege…I’m so close.” M’Harret held up a hand and silenced the scientist. “You have seven turns, K’Lerran. If you have not succeeded, you will dissect the infant, then dispose of its remains.” The scientist knew it had reached the end of M’Harret’s patience. K’Lerran bowed low and squirted an amount of urine onto the floor. “It will be as you wish, my Liege.” After M’Harret had left, K’Lerran went to the table and looked down at the baby. With a sigh it muttered, “If you value your life my little one, you will help me.” Keeping in mind his oxygen use, Jean-Luc tried to keep his exertions to a minimum. The wind made it difficult to keep his balance and the rocky ground hampered his progress, but he walked doggedly on, the gravi-sled hovering ten centimetres above the ground and following him faithfully. He had traversed three quarters of a kilometre before he was forced to stop and rest. The physical exertion was taking its toll, but so was the persistent pain. It had increased and he was having difficulty pushing it aside. The only saving grace was that his sight had suddenly improved. Not only could he read the interior display with ease, he could also see some distance into the swirling, milky green gasses. Not wishing to risk compromising the integrity of his suit by sitting on a rock, he opted instead to perch on the gravi-sled. Over the howling of the wind he could hear the hum of the anti gravs as they took his weight. While he was resting, he took the time to check the crib. Inside the sealed container was a soft mattress, an equally soft blanket, a nappy and a bottle, filled with replicated breast milk and kept warm by a little element. Attached to the container were two oxygen cylinders and a heating unit. Having rested sufficiently, Jean-Luc rose and checked the display inside his visor. “Right, three quarters of a kilometre to go.” He stood and silently cursed the howling winds that made his journey so difficult. With the runabout well on its way, Beverly convened a conference with her sons and Data. They sat at the dining table in the living area and studied the maps Beverly had supplied. More for Data’s benefit than anything else, Beverly pointed out the ruins. “This is where the Captain and the boys were working. Our campsite was here…” She indicated the spot. “And the Calypso was landed here.” She then traced the way to the wood. “The alien ship was here, near the river.” Data nodded. “And you were found…where?” Beverly pointed to a spot just on the edge of the wood. “Here.” The android tilted his head as he visually measured out the distances. “I see.” He turned his attention to the boys. “What can you tell me about the beam the aliens used on the Calypso?” David shrugged. “I don’t know, I was watching Paul.” Paul sat forward, eager to be of assistance. “It happened just before I got to the ship. It came from the alien ship, which was hovering, about fifty metres above the Calypso. It was blue.” Data nodded his encouragement. “Interesting. And once you were aboard you found all the power gone.” Paul nodded. “Yes! Nothing worked.” With a sigh, Data sat back and steepled his fingers under his chin. “Curious. Tell me, Paul; was there any evidence that the main computer core had been accessed?” The boy shrugged. “I don’t know.” “Your father did not say anything about it?” Paul shook his head. “No.” Beverly sat forward, her blue eyes sharp. “Why do you ask, Data?” The android’s golden eyes speared the Doctor’s and he sighed again. “I find it odd that the aliens would abduct your daughter with so little knowledge of human physiology. However, if they accessed the computer core, they would have gained extensive knowledge of humans in general and infants in particular.” Taking a deep breath, Beverly let it out in one word. “Damn.” Data tried to ease her anguish. “It is not necessarily bad news, Doctor. With the knowledge they gained they would know how to feed and care for her.” Running her fingers through her hair, Beverly had to bite back her urge to snap. “I know that, Data, but what do they want her for? A pet? For experiments? Or were they driven by nothing more than idle curiosity and they will dispose of her once they become bored?” She sighed and closed her eyes. “We need to get her back…and soon.” Paul reached across the table and took his mother’s hand. “We’ll find her Mum; we’ll find her and Papa.” David nodded vigorously. “Yeah, and anyway if Papa finds them first, he’ll kill all of them to get her back.” Beverly frowned at her youngest son. “You know better than that, David. Your father will try to negotiate before he resorts to violence.” The boy lowered his head and sighed. “Yeah, I know, but if they make him mad, they’ll be in deep shit.” Rubbing her brow, Beverly sighed. “David…language, please!” “Sorry, Mum.” Data smiled and pointed to the map. “Will you show me around when we get there?” Paul shrugged. “If we go down to the surface, sure.” Data nodded. “Although it is unlikely, I look forward to it.” Beverly stood and smiled down at her boys. “Okay, seeing as how neither of you got a decent night’s sleep last night, I suggest an early night.” Paul smiled and nodded, but David groaned. “But, Mum…” Beverly pointed top the bedroom. “No buts, mister. Off you go.” He stood and walked very slowly to the doors. Paul had already gone in but David hesitated outside. “Will you come and tuck me in?” Beverly chuckled. “Of course I will…now scoot!” Once both boys were in their room, Beverly sat back down and sighed. Data gave her a sympathetic look and smiled. “Although my experiences with human children are limited, I nonetheless think your sons are fine boys.” Beverly smiled tiredly and leaned forward to give Data’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Thank you my friend, I appreciate it.” Data watched as she stood and went to the boy’s room, saying softly, “I will keep you all safe, Doctor, I promise.” Will had had just about all be could take. He was well versed in diplomacy, having watched his Captain over the years, but as Hettie Martin made yet another unreasonable demand, Will wished fervently that he possessed his Captain’s seemingly limitless patience. The big man stifled a sigh and clenched his teeth. “I’m sorry Prime Minister, we cannot do that.” The diminutive woman scowled. “And why not? If Captain Picard were here, he’d make it his business to see we had all we needed. You, on the other hand, have been nothing but obstructive...and impertinent.” Deciding he’d had enough, Will’s façade slipped as he said angrily, “Look it is unreasonable to ask my crew members to act as lackeys to your colonists! They have already given up too much to accommodate you people. You have taken all the allocation of water and your use, despite your instructions to the contrary, of the replicators has severely taxed the ship’s resources. Why can’t you get it into your damned head…we’re doing everything we can! Show a bit of damned respect!” The woman’s face registered shock and disbelief. “How dare you! I have never been spoken to in such a manner before. Show you respect? When you show me none?” She made the mistake of poking Will in the chest. “Now you see here, you…” He grabbed her wrist so fast; she was left speechless and gaping “Let me set you straight on a few things, Prime Minister. One: you will not touch me…ever! Two: From now on, your people will abide by my instructions, failure to do so will result in every single one of you being confined to the cargo bays. And three: If I have any more trouble from you, I will have you thrown into the brig for the duration of the journey. Is that clear?” Shocked to her core, Hettie could do nothing but nod dumbly. Will gave a curt bow, then brushed past her, the steam coming from his ears all but visible. Had he chanced a look over his shoulder, it is unlikely he would have liked what he saw. Hettie’s cheeks were flushed, her green eyes dark and sparkling and her nipples pushed against the fabric of her tunic. For the first time in more years than she cared to admit, Hettie Martin was deeply aroused. With abruptness that shocked her, Hettie desired Will Riker and nothing was going to stop her getting what she wanted. As he made his way to the turbo lift, Will passed Lieutenant M’Rak. Will stopped and called her by rank. “Lieutenant, a word?” The Vulcan head of security halted and turned to face her CO. “Yes, Sir?” Will tried to relax. He liked M’Rak, the woman was good at her job and Will admired her devotion to her duty. “I have just read the riot act to Prime Minister Martin and I don’t think she took it too well. It might pay to keep an eye on her, who knows what mayhem she might get up to just to get back at me.” Having had to deal with many of the problems caused by the colonists, M’Rak gave an understanding nod. “Aye, Sir.” Will summoned a wan smile. “Just so you know…I told her that any more of her shenanigans and I’d confine the colonists to the cargo bays. She has been told to stop treating the crew as servants and I told her that if she personally gave me any more trouble, I’d throw her in the brig.” The Vulcan didn’t smile, but there was a definite glint in her eyes. “What about ship’s recourses, Sir?” Will offered a small nod of agreement. “I told her their use of the water allocation and replicator energy was above and beyond our capabilities to maintain, I can only hope she’s half the leader she thinks she is and talks to her people about it. If she takes it personally, who knows what may happen, but the bottom line is, if they don’t curtail their usages, we’ll have to ration them.” M’Rak gave a curt nod. “Aye, Sir. I will monitor the situation and keep you informed.” Will’s smile grew to reach his eyes. “Thank you, Lieutenant. Dismissed.” Will reached the Bridge and handed command to the Lieutenant Commander all ready seated in the Command Chair. Taking refuge in the Ready Room, Will replicated a cup of hot, black coffee and sat wearily at the desk, letting out a long sigh. He stared into his cup and shook his head, muttering, “One day gone, five to go. Gods…give me strength.” The warning chime from the tricorder occurred simultaneously with the visual warning that appeared on the visor display. Jean-Luc stopped in his tracks and scowled. “The subspace distortion. Now…how do I get around the bloody thing?” He looked through his visor into the gasses, but saw nothing of the distortion. Giving an annoyed grunt, he raised his voice to be heard over the winds. “Computer, how is it that we have subspace distortions on the planet’s surface? I thought they only occurred in space.” The reply was laden with static. “Unknown, however the anomalous composition of the Dregan Nebula may have some bearing on the matter.” “Acknowledged.” He looked again at his visor display and sighed. “Computer, what would happen if I tried to walk through the distortion?” “It is highly likely you would suffer significant injury without some sort of shielding or magnetic plating to protect you. Also, you may encounter solanagen based life forms. Advise you find a way around it.” “Understood.” Mumbling dark curses under his breath, Jean-Luc measured the distortion and found it was possible to go around it, but it would add significant time and distance to his journey. Knowing his oxygen supply was limited, he gritted his teeth and altered course. His new route would take him close by the base of a large outcropping of rocks. As he walked, he saw that the rocky boulders would give him a better approach to the alien vessel. With a grim smile, he bent into the swirling winds and pressed on. It had taken all of one cylinder and a quarter of another before he found a vantage point from which he could get a glimpse of his target. He doused his helmet lights and lowered his profile but he was forced to use the binoculars he had in his backpack. Peering through the lenses was difficult as he had to hold the glasses up to his visor, but once the auto focus did its job, almost immediately he saw two figures near the aft hatch. He lowered the binoculars and thought hard. Secreted in his clothing he had his personal phaser. In a holster at his hip, he had the bigger hand phaser, but after some consideration, he pulled the phaser rifle out of his pack, then said quietly, “Computer, what would happen in this atmosphere if I discharged a phaser?” “The area surrounding the target over a distance of two metres would ignite, as well as the target.” Jean-Luc sighed. “I see. And the target…would it be destroyed?” “Provided the phaser was programmed to an appropriate setting, yes the target should be destroyed.” Briefly closing his eyes, Jean-Luc sighed. “And if it was discharged inside the alien vessel?” “Unknown, it would depend on the interior atmosphere.” His brow lowering, Jean-Luc shook his head. “Acknowledged.” He was carefully pushing backwards off the boulder when he felt it move. Surprised that a rock so big would be so unstable, once his feet were firmly on the ground, he gave the rock an experimental push. He was shocked to find it moved relatively easily. His shock, however, quickly turned to cunning as he realised he could use the rock to cover his advance on the ship. He looked around and saw several boulders, mostly large, but some moderately sized. He went to the nearest and gave it a hard shove with his foot. As he suspected, once the boulder was out of the lee of the mound and into the wind, it was pushed along quite quickly, driven before the gusts. With his mind working in overdrive, Jean-Luc got behind a moderately large boulder and manoeuvred it until the wind began to move it. He crouched behind it, his phaser rifle held to his chest and the leash from the gravi-sled attached to his belt as the boulder slowly began to roll. He had calculated well. The boulder’s path took him within four metres of the two aliens before it moved away. Holding his breath, Jean-Luc straightened and aimed the rifle, before calling out, “Hey!” The aliens spun around, both reaching for their weapons, attached to the evac suits. Jean-Luc took two quick steps forward and brandished the rifle. The aliens slowly raised their gloved hands as Jean-Luc cautiously approached. Once he was close enough, he said firmly, “Where is M’Harret?” The aliens looked at each other and one pointed to the closed hatch. Gesturing with the rifle, Jean-Luc said calmly, “Open it.” The aliens didn’t move, so Jean-Luc got close enough to put the business end of his rifle against the visor of one helmet. “Open the hatch or I will fire.” Even through the material of their visors, the aliens could see the determination in Jean-Luc’s eyes. Slowly, one of the beings turned and pressed a recessed control. The sound of the machinery and the explosive atmosphere exchange made Jean-Luc step back. He cast a look inside to see it was an airlock. With quick jerks of the rifle, he gestured the aliens inside before he too entered. Pointing to the lighted controls, Jean-Luc silently ordered the airlock to be activated. His ears popped as the exchange was made. The interior door opened automatically and Jean-Luc made sure the aliens could see he was still aiming the rifle. They preceded him into the body of the craft and Jean-Luc could see on his display that the air was breathable. Keeping the rifle trained on the aliens, he took off his helmet. The aliens slowly did the same. “Get M’Harret.” Moving slowly and making sure Jean-Luc could see their hands at all times, one of the aliens went to a console and pressed a control. There was a series of hisses and clicks before the being stepped back and stared at the Captain. “Right”, thought Jean-Luc. “It’s been summoned, now all I have to do is wait.” Paul was almost at his wit’s end with David. The younger Picard had been in a foul mood for most of the morning and Paul had had enough. Beverly, sensing her son’s surliness, chose to leave him alone, rather than tackle him about it. She and Data had sequestered themselves in the cockpit, leaving the boys to their own devices. While Paul tried to do his homework, David made a desultory effort with his school work before abandoning it and picking up a PADD. It was obvious he was trying to write something, and equally obvious he was having difficulty. His grunts and snorts eventually got the better of Paul and the older boy looked up and said harshly, “Will you shut up! I’m trying to get some work done.” David glared at his brother and made a show of dropping the PADD. He pushed his chair back and stalked to the replicator. Paul, although annoyed with his brother, nonetheless, didn’t like to see him upset, so while David’s back was turned, Paul picked up the PADD and began to read. Several seconds passed before Paul chuckled, then laughed outright. “You’re writing a love letter? To Stacey Grimble?” He laughed louder but his mirth quickly turned to anger as David snatched the PADD and yelled, “Shut your fucking mouth, you prick!” There was a sudden silence as a shocked Paul stared open mouthed at his brother. Both boys were unaware that their mother, who had heard David’s outburst, had quietly entered the room. When she spoke her voice was soft but it had an edge to it. “What did you just say to your brother?” David spun around, blushing fiercely. When he didn’t say anything, Beverly’s voice rose. “I asked you a question!” Paul, ever the peace maker, stood and softly cleared his throat. “It’s okay, Mum, we were just fooling around.” With a curt gesture of her hand, Beverly said sharply, “I want to speak with David alone. Please got to your room, Paul.” Paul knew his mother well enough to know now wasn’t the time to argue. Generally speaking, both parents were usually softly spoken and calm, even in a crisis, but should either boy anger their parents…woe betide the perpetrator. The only real difference between them was the boys could easily tease their mother, but not their father. He joked with them and his sense of humour was often evident, but he didn’t take kindly to being teased. The boys understood this and acted accordingly. Paul stood, gathered his PADDs and cast his brother a sympathetic look before leaving the room. Beverly took Paul’s seat and pointed at David’s seat, silently ordering him to sit. Once he had, Beverly said softly, “I have heard you use bad language before, David, and I have spoken to you about it, but never have I heard you be so crude to your brother. Would you like to tell me why you spoke as you did?” Like his brother, David knew his mother well. He knew she was giving him the opportunity to explain himself and he appreciated the gesture, but he really didn’t want to confess why he had been so angry. He hung his head and shook it. Beverly sighed and sat back, studying her son’s auburn hair. After a while she sighed. “Neither of us is leaving this table until you tell me…and if you want any privileges, you’d better come clean.” David knew exactly want the privileges were. Going to the cockpit, hanging out with Data, helping his mother prepare for the mission, all these things were gone…unless he confessed. He sighed and lifted his head, before slowly picking up the PADD. “I was writing a letter…or I was trying to.” Beverly summoned a sympathetic smile. “A letter? To whom?” David blushed, lowered his head and mumbled. Beverly sighed and cast a glance at the ceiling before saying gently, “What was that, David? I didn’t quite hear you.” The boy closed his eyes, lifted his head and blurted, “It’s to Stacey Grimble!” With a frown, Beverly shook her head. “Stacey Grimble? Lieutenant Commander Charles and Lieutenant Gail Grimble’s daughter?” David nodded mutely. Stifling a sigh, and thinking how much like his father David could be when trying to extract information from him, Beverly offered a smile and asked, “You go to school with Stacey, don’t you?” David nodded, mumbling, “Yeah, we’re in the same class.” “I see. And what was in the letter?” David silently shrugged so Beverly put her hand out, saying softly, “May I see it please?” Knowing a refusal was out of the question; David pushed the PADD across the table top, then sat back, lowered his head and folded his arms defiantly. Beverly activated the device and silently read. She sighed as she put the PADD down. “It’s a very nice letter. How long have you felt like this for her?” David shrugged again and Beverly said softly, “That’s not an answer, David.” When the boy lifted his head, Beverly could see he was close to tears. “It started when she invited me to her birthday party last year.” Sympathy wrenched Beverly heart. She reached forward, silently asking for his hand. He gave it as two tears tracked down his face. “I really miss her, Mum. We talk about stuff, you know…all sorts of stuff and she always says really cool things. I thought that, seeing I’d be away for a while that I’d write to her, but instead of just writing a normal letter, with just, you know…news, I kept wanting to say other stuff.” He wiped angrily at his tears and shook his head. “It’s dumb!” Beverly smiled gently. “It’s not dumb, David, I think it’s lovely. Does Stacey share your feelings?” He shrugged miserably. “I don’t know.” With a sigh, Beverly pointed to the PADD. “Well, if she reads that, she’ll soon know. Are you going to send it?” Again the disconsolate shrug. “I don’t know.” With a soft sigh, Beverly squeezed his hand. “May I offer a suggestion?” The boy looked up, curiosity in his eyes. “Yes.” “Tone it down just a wee bit. Girls Stacey’s age like boys, but get a bit nervous at the thought of a boy, even one they like, coming on too strong. If you like, once you’ve finished, I can have a look at it and maybe give some more advice?” Finding a small smile, David nodded. “Okay.” Beverly’s smile was warm, but her eyes glittered when she said, “Now as for your language, I understand how angry you must have been that Paul read the letter, but that doesn’t excuse what you said. I want you to apologise to your brother and as punishment, you are to get breakfast and dinner for all of us for the rest of the week.” David sighed and was going to roll his eyes, but thought better of it. He knew he had gotten off lightly. He smiled at his mother and gave a nod. “Okay, Mum.” “Good. Now I want you to go to your room and finish your homework. And send Paul out, will you please? I want to talk with him.” Once again his usual buoyant self, David nodded and shot his mother a cheeky grin. “’Kay.” When Paul appeared at her side, Beverly looked over her shoulder to see that the bedroom door was closed. Having ascertained their privacy, Beverly said quietly, “What David said to you was inexcusable, but he was provoked. He will apologise to you, but in future, don’t go reading his letters. Give him his privacy. Okay?” Paul nodded, sadness colouring his eyes. “Okay, I’m sorry, Mum.” Ruffling his hair, Beverly said quietly, “It’s not me who you should be apologising to.” Getting the hint, Paul nodded. “Okay, I hear you, Mum.” With a satisfied nod, Beverly smiled. “Good. Now, have you finished your homework?” “Yes.” “Right, come up to the cockpit, I think Data has some work for you.” Paul grinned rakishly, reminding Beverly forcibly of his father. “Cool.” Together they went forward. Hettie Martin looked at herself in the mirror and smiled in what she thought was a sultry manner. She leaned forward to check her makeup again and harrumphed as she applied some more rouge. Then, satisfied with her face, stepped back and turned side-on to admire her shapely dress. It was calf length, shimmering green and clung to her like a second skin. She was bare footed and had absolutely no intention of wearing shoes. With one last look, she smoothed down the fabric of her dress and lifted her head, saying imperiously, “Computer, I summoned Commander Riker ten minutes ago. Where is he?” “Commander Riker is in turbo lift three, descending.” “I see.” She sprayed on some more heady perfume and wandered into her living area. The lights were lowered and several scented candles burned throughout the room, producing what she hoped was a seductive atmosphere. Wine cooled in a bucket, gleaming crystal goblets shone gently in the diffused light and a plate of refrigerated oysters sat ready for consumption. The door chime sounded and Hettie went immediately to the lounge, arranging herself appropriately and calling sultrily, “Come in…Will.” The big man strode into the room, squinting in the dim light. He looked around, slightly confused. “Prime Minister?” Offering a small shake of her head, Hettie called softly, “Over here…Will.” The First Officer spotted Hettie and swallowed convulsively. Now he could see what she was wearing, the dim light, candles, wine and food began to make sense. He remained standing as he said, “You called, Prime Minister?” Becoming annoyed with his stiff formality, Hettie crooked her finger. “Call me Hettie, Will. Come and sit down, you must be exhausted after such a long day.” Beginning to sweat slightly, Will shook his head. “No thank you, Prime Minister. I am a little busy, so if you would just tell me what it is you want…” Quickly becoming angry, Hettie made a concerted effort to calm herself. She came to her feet slowly, in what she believed was grace personified. Sidling up to the Exec, she ran her fingers over his broad chest and purred, “You have such a stressful job…why don’t you let me…relieve you of that stress?” Now alarmed, Will grabbed her hand and stepped back. “I don’t think this is appropriate behaviour, Prime Minister.” Hettie moved closer and gently cupped his genitals. “I’ll tell you what is appropriate behaviour, Commander. Appropriate behaviour would be for you to take me into the bedroom and make me happy.” Shock gave way to anger. Will glared down at the woman and took her wrist, squeezing until she winced as he removed her hand from his genitals. “I will overlook this blatant example of sexual harassment, Prime Minister, but if you ever try something like this again…” She stepped back and sneered. “You’ll throw me in the brig?” Will smiled coldly and shook his head. “No, what I propose is much worse than that. I will tell my wife what you have attempted, my wife and mother of my new born son!” With that, Will turned and marched from the room. Incensed, Hettie ran into her bedroom and flung herself on the bed. Minutes later she was bringing herself to a cheerless orgasm as her devious mind set itself to get back at Will Riker. Less than a minute passed before a door opened and M’Harret appeared. The big alien came to a halt as its multi-faceted eyes roamed over Jean-Luc’s form. With a flick of its hand, it dismissed the other two aliens then returned its attention to the Captain, its eyes settling on the phaser rifle. “Do you intend to use that?” Jean-Luc smiled coldly. “If I have to.” The alien shrugged. “I take it you want your…infant.” “My daughter, yes, I want her.” Looking nonchalantly at its clawed hand, M’Harret shook its head. “We haven’t finished with it.” Anger surged through Jean-Luc, but he kept calm…icily so. “What you have done is an outrage! You assaulted my wife and stole our child. I want her back…now.” Although its eyes were so different from his, Jean-Luc thought he saw a change in their depths. “As I said, Captain, we haven’t finished with it yet.” Jean-Luc raised the rifle to his shoulder and said quietly, “Then I will have to take her. Where is she?” M’Harret stood to its full, impressive height and silently pointed to the door behind it. Keeping the rifle trained on his adversary, Jean-Luc stepped closer to the alien, his eyes darting to the door release. It was all M’Harret needed. With lightning reflexes it grabbed Jean-Luc’s arm and twisted violently, snapping the bones. Jean-Luc’s finger spasmed, depressing the trigger. A bolt of blue light streaked out from the barrel, searing the wall and a bank of consoles before travelling in an upward arc and scorching the ceiling. M’Harret wrenched the rifle out of his hands and used it as a club, swinging it in an arc to impact on the side of Jean-Luc’s unprotected head. The human dropped like a stone, unconscious. M’Harret tabbed a switch and said mildly, “K’Lerran, I have something of interest for you. Come immediately.” The tall alien was inspecting the phaser damage when the scientist emerged from the lab. It stood, gaping down at Jean-Luc somnolent body. M’Harret toed the body and sniffed. “You wanted a human male? You have one.” Overjoyed, K’Lerran went down on one knee and turned Jean-Luc over. It gasped softly. “This is the human we met on Herros IV.” M’Harret nodded ponderously. “It is.” K’Lerran stood and frowned. “But it is one of the progenitors of the infant.” The leader shrugged. “So?” The scientist sighed. “Genetically it would be better if we…” M’Harret cuffed the subordinate across the head. Immediately, K’Lerran squirted a large amount of urine onto the floor and bobbed its head three times. “My apologies, my Liege, I forgot myself. I am overwhelmed by your gift, thank you.” M’Harret stood over Jean-Luc and lifted a leg, defecating on his body. With one more disdainful look, it took its leave. Searing pain in his head and right arm woke Jean-Luc. He cracked his eyes open and wished he hadn’t, as bright white light lanced in, making the pain in his head worse. He closed his eyes again and slowly counted to twenty before trying to open them again. This time he withstood the pain better and was able to look around. He was naked and restrained on a metal table. He looked to his left and saw nothing that alarmed him, other than a bank of computers and assorted metal objects. But when he looked to his right he gasped. Less than two metres away was his little daughter. He tried to focus his eyes to see her properly, but his vision was slightly blurry. He could see she was naked and, like him, restrained. He made out probes and wires extending from her body, but what made his anger spike even higher was the vaginal probe. He struggled against his restraints until a large, cold hand gripped his shoulder. “Stop struggling, Captain, it won’t help.” Straining to see the owner of the voice, Jean-Luc shouted, “Let me go! Let my child go! This is an outrage!” The hand squeezed his shoulder until Jean-Luc growled in pain. “Calm yourself, Captain. Getting upset helps no one.” Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore his pain, Jean-Luc tried to reason with his captor. “There is no need for this. Let us go…please.” Coming around to where Jean-Luc could see it, K’Lerran clasped its hands in front of itself and sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t, Captain, you and your infant are much too valuable to me.” Scrambling for inspiration, Jean-Luc said forcefully, “Then keep me, just let my daughter go.” The alien shook its head ponderously. “No, I need both of you.” Suspicious, Jean-Luc barked, “Why?” Surprise registered on the alien’s face. “To breed with you, of course.” It took a few seconds for the stunned Captain to react. He gaped and shook his head. “Breed with us? Are you insane?” K’Lerran grinned, saying smugly, “Insane? No, I don’t think so, in fact I think my experiments with you and the infant will be lauded by my people.” Jean-Luc almost spluttered, such was his outrage. “But you can’t seriously think you can breed with us!” The alien shrugged. “Why not?” Briefly closing his eyes, Jean-Luc strove for calm. “For one thing, the infant is my daughter, it is genetically unsound to breed with two so closely related individuals, and second, she’s far too young! Humans don’t reach sexual maturity for years…she’s just a baby, for God’s sake!” With a wave of its hand, K’Lerran dismissed the Captain’s protests. “You needn’t concern yourself, Captain. I have harvested several ova from the infant and I’m in the process of maturing them. As to your relationship to her, I agree you are not the best candidate, but you are what is available and, like any good scientist, I will make do with what I have.” Anger surged through Jean-Luc, making him shout, “I will not be a part of this…it is obscene! It is an atrocity!” K’Lerran smiled and bowed its head. “You have no choice, Captain. In two days I will collect semen from you. Resistance is pointless. You are mine to do with as I wish.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Look, what possible motive can you have for wanting to breed with us? Even if you succeeded, which I doubt, what do you intend to do with the result?” The smile on the alien’s face grew and Jean-Luc’s dread increased. “We feel it would be beneficial to our society to have an…underclass, ones who will do the work we feel is beneath us.” Jean-Luc gaped. “You want to create Human slaves?” The alien shrugged. “That is a very emotive term, but call them what you will, we desire them, and you and your infant will provide the first examples of what we hope will be a thriving industry. You should be grateful, Captain. From what little I know of you, you enjoy exploring, investigating…you will be at the forefront of a new era for my people. You should be honoured.” Jean-Luc’s voice dropped to a low grumble. “I am not honoured, I am appalled! What you are suggesting is monstrous. Please, I implore you…don’t do this. Let us go.” K’Lerran sadly shook its head. “Impossible, I’m afraid.” Looking again at his helpless baby, Jean-Luc’s voice broke as he asked, “May I hold her?” The alien considered the request for a few seconds before nodding. “I don’t see why not.” It then raised a hand and its eyes darkened. “But I warn you, Captain. If you try anything, anything at all, you will be severely punished. Do you understand?” With tears welling in his eyes, Jean-Luc nodded mutely. An assistant was called for and as his table was brought into an upright position, K’Lerran went to the baby and undid her restraints. The assistant undid the bands holding his arms, freeing them. K’Lerran gently picked up the baby and brought her to her father. Ignoring the pain of his broken right arm, Jean-Luc took his daughter in his left arm and gently touched her face. When she didn’t react, he asked without looking up, “What have you done to her?” He kept his eyes on his daughter as K’Lerran replied, “She has been given a drug to keep her calm.” “Is she pain-free?” The alien sighed. “Unfortunately no.” Jean-Luc looked down her little body and frowned. “Are those her ovaries?” The scientist nodded. “Yes, we removed them three days ago. As you can see they are being held in stasis and are still connected to her by their pedicles. It will be possible to replace them if we so wish.” His eyes travelled down further. “And this probe?” The alien shrugged. “The vaginal probe was necessary.” Shaking his head sadly, Jean-Luc sighed. “You ruptured her hymen.” K’Lerran flapped a hand. “It was of no consequence, Captain.” Looking up for the first time, Jean-Luc’s eyes glittered with suppressed anger. “It mattered to her.” With a shrug, the alien said brusquely, “You have held it long enough. Give it to me.” His anger fled as he whispered, “A little longer…please…” K’Lerran snorted and turned away. Jean-Luc lifted his daughter and gently kissed her cheek, whispering, “We will get out of this…somehow, my little one, I promise.” Her bloodshot blue eyes stared vacantly up at him and he choked back a sob. He held the little girl to his chest until cold hands began to pull her away. “NO!” The point of a weapon was pushed roughly against Jean-Luc’s temple. Near his ear K’Lerran’s voice was low and decidedly deadly. “We don’t need you conscious to take what we need, Captain. Give me your infant.” Jean-Luc released his grip and watched as his daughter was placed back on her table and restrained. As his table was moved back into a horizontal position, he kept his eyes on his baby. Data sat back and shook his head. “There is no evidence of any craft, Doctor.” Beverly ran her fingers through her hair and snorted. “Well, we were expecting that. Can you detect any ion trails?” Data made some adjustments and nodded. “Indeed, Doctor Picard. There are two ion trails, one more recent than the other.” Beverly gave a curt nod. “Right, set course and follow them, warp five.” Before he acted on his orders, Data hesitated and turned to face his superior. “If I may, Doctor, warp five is inappropriate. If their destination was within this system, I recommend we proceed at impulse.” Realising her mistake, Beverly lowered her head and sighed. “Of course, Data. Do you think we will be staying in this system?” The android nodded. “It would seem their flight path will take them to Herros II.” Beverly nodded and made the gesture her husband did when executing the order to proceed. “Then make for Herros II at full impulse. Engage.” Data smiled and bowed his head. “Aye, Sir.” Paul poked his head into the cockpit and saw Herros IV disappear from the screen. “Where are we off to now?” It was Data who answered. “Herros II.” “Cool. So we didn’t need to go down?” Beverly smiled to take the sting out of her words. “No, and I told you that might be the case.” Paul returned her smile. “I know, Mum, it’s okay.” David appeared next to his brother and asked, “What’s going on?” Data responded. “We are on our way to Herros II.” David’s eyebrows went up. “Oh. So they went there?” Beverly smiled and nodded. “We think so.” David stepped into the cockpit and looked at the controls. “Mum, I have an idea.” Somewhat distracted, Beverly turned her head towards her son, but kept her eyes on her monitor. “Hmm? What?” David rolled his eyes at his mother and directed his attention to his brother. “Do you remember what Papa said about long range sweeps…you know, when you’re looking for another ship?” Paul frowned in thought, then snapped his fingers. “Yeah! He said you have to cast a net.” Beverly tore her eyes away from her monitor and shook her head. “What are you talking about?” Data, who had been listening, interrupted. “Please explain.” Using his hands to illustrate his words, David said excitedly, “Papa told us that the best way to find an ion trail was to cast the sensors like a net. That way you can see an exit trail as well as an entry trail.” Beverly was perplexed. She shook her head again, saying, “What?...” Data cocked his head, his remarkable positronic brain coming to grips with the enigma. He suddenly jerked his head up. “I see! Rather then single-mindedly following one trail, if we spread our sensors in a wider arc, we may find the exit trail earlier, thus negating the need to follow the prime trail to its source before we find the exit trail.” Paul frowned, but nodded. He looked at his brother. “Does that sound right to you?” David shrugged. “I suppose so.” Beverly rubbed her brow and sighed. “Data, will this shorten our search?” The android nodded. “Yes, Doctor, considerably, if we are fortunate.” With a lopsided grin, Beverly shrugged. “Then make it so, Mr.Data.” “Aye, Sir.” It was the work of only minutes before Data sat back with a satisfied smile on his pale face. “I have an exit trail, Doctor.” Excitedly, Beverly sat forward in her seat. “Can you extrapolate a flight path?” The android nodded. “I think so, but if we move to a more central position within the system, we may negate the need to follow this trail to its destination.” Beverly frowned, then snapped her fingers. “By using the net technique.” Data nodded. “Yes. If my theory is correct, the Captain and the aliens probably visited all planets in this system, known to have ruins.” Frowning, Beverly shook her head. “We know that, Data, that’s what our search is for.” With his limitless patience, Data showed no irritation as he continued, “Yes, Doctor, but we can find out if they have left this system by locating the exit trail.” “You mean, rather than go from planet to planet; we put ourselves somewhere within the system where we could find their exit trail.” Data nodded. “Yes. By my calculations, it will take only a few hours. If we find no exit trail from the system, we will know they are on one of the planets within the system. All we would have to do then is follow their ion trails until we locate that planet.” Placing her hand upon Data’s shoulder, Beverly smiled tenderly and nodded. “Do it, Data.” Plotting a course that would take them into a central position, Data began his sensor sweeps. Beverly watched in fascination as the images of the system came up on the viewscreen. After several long minutes, Beverly frowned. “Data, why are you concentrating on this sector? They could have exited anywhere.” Not taking his eyes off the screen, Data replied softly, “I have been exploring the concepts of human intuition and what is commonly known as ‘gut feelings’ and I have experienced what I can only guess is a ‘hunch’. Something is telling me they have left the system and this is the sector they did it from.” He tilted his head, his pupils dilating. “In fact…” Beverly peered at the screen and muttered softly, “I’ll be damned.” Pointing at the two faint trails, Data smiled wryly. “How gratifying. It seems we have found their exit point.” Beverly stood and brought up a star chart. “Can you tell where they were going?” Glancing at the chart, Data frowned. “If they stayed on their course they would eventually arrive at the Dregan Nebula, but they would have to pass through this area…” He indicated a darker area of space. “That area is populated by millions of pieces of space debris, ranging in size from pebble sized bits to planetoids. Passage through that sector will be extremely hazardous.” Chewing her lip, Beverly glared at the chart. “But we can navigate through it?” Pulling down the corners of his mouth, Data nodded. “Yes, but our speed will be significantly decreased.” Beverly nodded slowly. “Agreed, Data, but I don’t think we have a choice. Set course and follow those ion trails at our best speed.” “Aye, Sir.” The morning shift found Will rested and reasonably happy. After his embarrassing encounter with Hettie, he had gone to his quarters and spent a very pleasant evening with his wife and son before getting a decent night’s sleep. His edicts concerning the colonists seemed to be paying dividends, at the shift change the officer he relieved reported a quiet night with no problems created by their guests. The big man settled into the command chair and idled away three hours in relative peace before he decided to finish up some work in the Ready Room. He had been working quietly for an hour and a half when he was interrupted by the door chime. Keeping his eyes on the computer monitor, he called out in a friendly tone, “Come in.” Several seconds passed but Will didn’t look up, wishing to finish what he was doing, but the cloying scent of heavy perfume reached his nose and his eyes widened. Staring unseeing at the monitor, Will fixed his face into an unreadable expression and slowly lifted his head. Before him stood Prime Minister Hettie Martin. He swallowed as his eyes betrayed him by roaming over her body, especially her breasts which were squeezed together in a tight bodice, making them want to spill out at any moment. The rest of the diminutive woman’s body had been confined in a tight body suit, the material accentuating every curve and fold. Will forced his treacherous eyes back to Hettie’s face, only to be assaulted by the most blatantly sexual look he ever seen on a woman her age. He swallowed again and schooled his features. “Prime Minister, what can I do for you?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Will inwardly cursed. Taking his question as an invitation, Hettie walked, or rather, minced, around the table until she was standing next to the now sweating man. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed his wheeled chair back from the desk and insinuated herself between his legs. “What can you do for me? Why, Will, where do you want me to start?” Her fingers trailed up his leg to brush over his genitals. Snapped out of his shock over the woman’s audacity, Will grabbed her hands and sprang to his feet. Glaring down at the woman, he gritted his teeth as she batted her eyes at him. “I told you last night I wasn’t interested, Prime Minister. Leave, now.” Her eyes hardened and she wrestled her hands free. When she spoke the sultry coquettishness was gone to be replaced by harsh iciness. “Do you know Admiral Frank Costa?” Thrown by both the abrupt change in her demeanour and the non sequitur, Will stepped back and raced to gather his scrambled thoughts. “Frank Costa? Yes, I know him.” “Well, my dear Commander, Frank Costa is my ex husband and he would be very upset to hear how badly you’ve been treating me. In fact, he would be so upset he may just decide to make your career suffer some significant set backs.” She turned and walked around the desk until she was facing the door. In what Will could only guess she thought was a provocative move, she waggled her behind as she ran her hands down her sides. Will stood in silence, resisting the urge to throw her bodily from the room. She turned slowly and cupped her wobbling breasts. “How would you like to be sent to command some out-of-the-way space station…or a mining colony?” She hitched her behind onto the edge of the desk, looked Will in the eye and blatantly sucked her index finger in a way that left Will in no confusion as to what she was suggesting. Not the least intimidated by her wanton and grotesque display, Will straightened and said firmly, “Prime Minister Martin, this is the second time you have subjected me to sexual harassment and this time you have threatened me as well. As acting Captain I am placing you under arrest. At this time I will afford you the dignity of being confined to quarters, however if you persist with this behaviour, I will have you incarcerated in the brig.” Before the stunned and angry woman could react, Will raised both his head and his voice to call, “Lieutenant M’Rak, report immediately to the Ready Room.” He ignored the reply to his order, instead opting to stand at attention and stare emotionlessly at Hettie. The door chimed within the minute and Will barked, “Enter!” His Vulcan security chief entered and came to attention beside Hettie. “Sir!” Will’s eyes left the Prime Minister and settled on the Vulcan. “Prime Minister Martin has been placed under arrest by me for sexual harassment and threatening behaviour. She is to be confined to her quarters, with a guard at her door, 24/7. If she resists or causes you or your staff any trouble, throw her in the brig.” Showing absolutely no emotion, as M’Rak nodded she said crisply, while taking hold of Hettie’s arm, “Yes, Sir.” M’Rak began to lead Hettie from the room, but she struggled until the Vulcan stopped. Hettie turned to Will, hissing, “You will pay for this outrage, Riker!” With his face showing his disgust, Will waved a dismissive hand, saying firmly, “Get her out of here.” Once the doors closed, Will slumped in his chair and rubbed his eyes. With his good mood destroyed he stared balefully at the computer monitor and softly swore. For over three hours, Jean-Luc had been softly talking to his little daughter. It had absolutely no effect, of course, but Jean-Luc couldn’t just lie there, less than a metre away and not try to offer some sort of comfort, even if it was only his deep, lulling, mellifluous voice. His neck ached from being turned so long and his sight was iffy at best, but he kept talking to the baby, hoping against hope that she could hear him. He heard a door slide open, but he studiously ignored the alien who approached him until cold hands touched his body. He flinched and barked, “Take your hands off me!” K’Lerran came into view, a scowl evident. “Your attitude is most upsetting, Captain. It would be better for both of us if you simply accepted your fate.” As the being spoke, it fitted an elastic sheath over Jean-Luc’s penis. The human shifted his hips, trying to break contact, but the alien pressed a control that tightened the restraints until Jean-Luc groaned in agony. K’Lerran waited some minutes, watching Jean-Luc suffer before it said quietly, “Will you behave?” All Jean-Luc could do was nod. There was a slight hum and the restraints lessened their hold. “There, isn’t that better?” Again, all Jean-Luc could do was nod as he tried to regain his breath. Eventually he gasped, “What are you doing?” The alien shrugged as it went to a computer terminal. “I require a semen sample.” Frowning, Jean-Luc shook his head. “But you said it would be a couple of days.” Concentrating on its task, K’Lerran only just kept the conversation going. “Yes, but things have changed.” Straining against his bonds, Jean-Luc lifted his head to ask, “Why?” K’Lerran sighed and tabbed on a control. The sheath on Jean-Luc’s penis contracted until it tightly enclosed the organ. Jean-Luc gasped, but resisted the urge to struggle. Slowly turning to face its captive, K’Lerran shook its head. “So many questions, Captain.” Before Jean-Luc could say anything further, something was introduced into his penis. He groaned as the infiltration was slowly made and cried out as whatever it was pushed into his body. He barely heard K’Lerran say, “Try to relax, Captain. The probe will stimulate your prostate gland, affording me a sample of your semen.” He felt a terrible pressure in his body then, to his stunned astonishment and embarrassment, he attained an erection. Through the pain he could feel his erection growing to unbearable proportions. He cried out as the pain became so intense he began to grey out, but just as he thought he would lose consciousness he orgasmed and the pressure immediately abated. Panting and groaning softly, he was dimly aware that the probe was being withdrawn and the sheath was being removed from his penis. He opened his eyes and tried to summon his voice but what emerged was a parody of its usual velvety timbre. “What you have done is an outrage.” K’Lerran shrugged. “You might see it that way, Captain, however I do not. Now I suggest you relax and try to recover.” The alien moved out of sight, but stayed within the confines of the room. Over the thundering of his heart, Jean-Luc could hear the scientist moving about. After he had calmed, Jean-Luc said quietly, “You seem to have what you need. Why don’t you let us go? Surely you don’t require us any more?” From across the room, K’Lerran replied, “Oh but we do, Captain. If we are to create an underclass of people, we will be needing genetic samples from you and the infant for a long time to come.” Shaking his head in frustration, Jean-Luc spat, “But it is genetically unsound! You cannot contemplate creating a being from our genetic material…We are too closely related!” The alien’s voice showed its exasperation. “I know that, but we have no choice. You and the infant are what we have!” Jean-Luc gritted his teeth. “Of course you have a choice! You can let us go!” The Captain distinctly heard a sigh. “I’m sorry, Captain, that is not an option.” It suddenly came into view and its expression was sorrowful. “I understand your anguish, Captain, but my hands are tied. If we don’t successfully breed with you, my orders are to dissect you, then dispose of your remains in one of the acid lakes.” Jean-Luc’s mind was racing. “But do you always follow orders? Even when they are unconscionable? You are a scientist. Do you believe it is right to experiment on sentient beings?” The frown on K’Lerran’s face showed it was nonplussed. “Of course it is right! How else can we get feedback, if not through our subjects? There is no point in experimenting on non-sentient beings. They are too dumb to help us.” About to argue further, Jean-Luc was silenced by a threatening hiss. “Enough! You are wasting my time, Captain. The experiments will go ahead, that is final!” Jean-Luc sighed and muttered, “I hope you have a conscience, because what you are doing is a violation against humanity.” The restraints tightened and K’Lerran hissed, “Shut up.” Jean-Luc snapped his mouth closed and bore the pain until the alien had felt it had made its point. K’Lerran came close to Jean-Luc and bent to speak into his ear. “You are at my mercy, Captain. I suggest you adopt a more servile attitude.” The restraints tightened even more, until Jean-Luc cried out in agony. His broken arm bent as he struggled against the bonds. K’Lerran grabbed the arm at the break and squeezed. Jean-Luc howled and the alien had to shout to be heard. “Will you behave?” Barely able to articulate, Jean-Luc sobbed, “Yes!” The restraints loosened, but the scientist kept squeezing the broken bones. “I will quickly tire of you if you continue to annoy me, Captain. That would be very…uncomfortable for you.” The alien straightened and let go of Jean-Luc’s arm. Through watering eyes, Jean-Luc saw the alien step closer to the baby. He saw K’Lerran savagely pinch the flesh of the baby’s thigh between its cruel claws. “Of course, I can always take my anger out on the infant.” The monitor showed elevated spikes in the readings, making K’Lerran tut. “Oh look, the infant doesn’t like what I’m doing. Do you think I should stop?” Taking a shuddering breath, Jean-Luc struggled to stay calm. “Please, hurt me if you must, but please…I beg you…don’t hurt my daughter.” The alien abruptly left the baby, leaving a darkening bruise on her thigh. It moved closer to Jean-Luc. “Then you remember who is in charge, Captain. I will not hesitate to injure either of you if you continue to resist me.” Jean-Luc said nothing, but his hatred and loathing for this creature burned brightly in his mind. Outwardly, his anger showed only in his eyes. “Very well. I will no longer resist.” K’Lerran stood upright and huffed. “Finally! You humans are an obstinate species. I will make sure the infant learns to be more obedient than you.” It moved away to the other side of the room. “Now keep quiet, I have important work to do.” Jean-Luc stared up at the ceiling and sighed. “Be patient my little one, Papa will be with you soon.” After yet another sudden course change, Beverly pulled her hair back and snorted. “Gods, this is like flying in a pinball machine.” Data looked up and frowned. “Query….pinball machine?” Flashing a weary smile, Beverly sighed. “An ancient game from Earth, Data. A metal ball was sent in an enclosed machine to make its way through a series of obstacles. Every collision resulted in amassing points. The object of the game was to keep the ball in play as long as possible.” Data nodded his head pensively. “Thus amassing the most points.” “Exactly.” The android looked at the viewscreen and nodded. “I see the comparison, Doctor. The space debris in this region of space and our navigation through it must seem like a cosmic game to you.” Beverly shook her head. “Not a game my friend, far from it. This is as deadly as it comes.” Data nodded thoughtfully. “Indeed.” Beverly sat back and stretched. “Can you tell where in the Dregan Nebula they went?” Data shrugged. “I cannot tell yet. I would envisage, once we are in the nebula, providing the conditions allow, I should be able to track the ion trails without any difficulty.” Beverly stood and smiled down at the Second Officer. “Fine, Data. I’m going to get some sleep, call me if you need me.” “Yes, Doctor.” Having gone aft, Beverly was surprised to find the boys still up. She was going to tell them to go to bed, when she realised they were working on something. Parts of a phaser rifle were spread across the table. She sidled over to the boys and said quietly, “What are you two up to?” Paul looked up and smiled, but Beverly could see by his red eyes that he was very tired. “David remembered how Papa retuned the phasers when you fought the Borg. We thought, if we went into a non-oxygen environment, that we should have at least one phaser that can be used in almost any atmosphere.” Her heart welling with love and pride, Beverly sat at the table and watched as the boys went about their work. After a little while she asked, “Where did you get the specs?” David pointed with his chin. “The main computer.” Dread washed through the Doctor. “How much do you know about the Borg?” Paul’s equanimity frightened Beverly. “We know about the assimilation.” Scrabbling to gather her wits, Beverly asked in a shaky voice, “Have you ever spoken to your father about it?” David shrugged. “We tried once, but he didn’t want to talk about it.” “So all you know is what you’ve read from the computer files.” Paul nodded. “Yeah, but of course we only had access to the general files. Most of what was there was classified.” Beverly grimaced. “For good reason.” She sighed and rubbed her brow. “I suppose you want to know more?” Paul nodded, but David frowned. “Mum, was Papa really turned into a Borg? Did he really destroy the fleet?” Lowering her head, Beverly stifled a groan. She took a deep breath and lifted her head to face her sons. “I will tell you what you want to know, but first, I want you to tell me how you came to know enough to look it up in the files.” The boys looked at each other and Paul shrugged. “The kids at school told us that Papa had been turned into a Borg once.” “Dammit!” Beverly raged. Both boys glanced nervously at each other before Paul said quietly, “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay, Mum.” Beverly shook her head vehemently. “No it’s not! You need to know the truth, not gossip from your school mates or dry reports from the computer.” She sat back and ran her fingers through her hair. “Okay, here it is.” Over the next half an hour she told them everything she could about the Borg and what they had done to Jean-Luc. She started with Q’s forced introduction of the Enterprise to the cyborgs and ended with the battle to save Earth. In between, she told them about their father’s capture and assimilation, the battle of Wolf 359 and his subsequent rescue and his efforts in defeating the Borg. She left nothing out and when she finished her story, she said softly, “So you can see why your father might not want to talk about it. It was a very traumatic time in his life, one that he is still not fully recovered from. In fact, I don’t think he ever will be.” Both boys nodded solemnly, but Paul said, “Does he think we will think less of him?” Beverly smiled lopsidedly and shrugged. “Perhaps.” David screwed up his face. “That’s bullshit, Mum. We love him.” Sighing and casting her young son a stern look, Beverly wagged a finger at him. “While I appreciate the sentiment, David, you must curb your habit of using inappropriate language!” The boy reddened and shrugged. “Sorry, Mum.” The Doctor’s face remained impassive. “So, are you going to bed now?” Both boys nodded, rising from the table. Paul looked down at the disassembled phaser rifle and pointed to it. “Is it okay if we finish this in the morning?” Summoning a small smile, Beverly nodded. “Yes, although I might ask Data to have a look at it.” David offered a sheepish grin. “That’s probably a good idea.” Beverly gave them ten minutes to get changed and brush their teeth. When she went into their room, they were both sitting on their beds. While she went to David, Paul asked, “Mum, does Papa remember everything about his assimilation?” She tucked David in, kissed his brow, then turned to her elder son. “Yes, he does. It will always remain one of his most painful memories.” “Does he get nightmares?” “Yes.” David sat up. “And you help him?” Beverly nodded. “Yes, but if it’s very bad, your Aunt Deanna helps him too.” The boys looked at each other. “We want to help too.” Beverly sat on Paul’s bed and rubbed her brow. “I know you do, but it’s hard for your father. He doesn’t like to talk about it and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want you boys worrying about it either.” Paul shook his head. “We know that, Mum, but we want Papa to know that no matter what the other kids say, we love him and it’s okay…what happened. We don’t think he’s a…monster.” Beverly stifled her grimace and sighed. “Is that what the kids at school say? That he’s a monster?” David shrugged. “Sometimes, but the last time Michael McAllister said it, Paul threatened to break his nose, so he shut up about it.” Closing her eyes, Beverly sighed again. She turned her attention to Paul and hardened her features. “What have I told you about using violence to solve your problems?” Unaffected by his mother’s anger, Paul stood his ground. “It was the only way he would listen to me, Mum. He’d been calling Papa names for weeks and we got tired of it. The other kids had started too, but once I threatened Michael, he shut up and so did the others.” Waving her hand, Beverly’s frustration showed in her voice. “But it solves nothing!” David disagreed. “Yes it did, Mum. They all shut up about it…it worked.” Taking a calming breath, Beverly lowered her voice. “Okay, they shut up, but they’re no further in knowing what really happened! Don’t you think it would have been better if you’d told me or your father so we could address this as a family? Those kids need to know the truth, that way they wouldn’t feel the need to call your father names.” Realisation dawned and both boys lowered their heads and blushed. It was Paul, who said, “Sorry, Mum, we didn’t think.” Beverly stood and bent to kiss his brow. “When we get back to the Enterprise, your father and I will be having a chat with your teachers.” Both boys rolled their eyes, but neither said anything. Beverly was well aware they felt embarrassed, but what she had said was true. Ignorance was no excuse for cruelty. She walked to the doors and said softly, “Good night, sleep well.” The boys said in unison, “Good night, Mum.” She smiled, saying, “Computer, extinguish lights.” The opening doors let in a shaft of light, silhouetting the Doctor. Paul lifted his head and said quietly, “We love you, Mum.” They could hear the love in her voice when she said, “And I love you. Now go to sleep.” She walked to the table and stared down at the dismembered phaser rifle. Lifting her head she called softly, “Data, can you come to the living room please?” “On my way, Doctor.” She picked up the barrel of the rifle just as Data appeared. Beverly gestured to the remains and briefly explained what the boys had in mind. “So, can you complete it, Data?” He smiled. “It would be my pleasure, Doctor.” With a sigh and a smile, Beverly turned to her bedroom. “I’m off to bed, Data. Good night.” The android nodded. “Good night, Doctor.” As Beverly slipped into bed, she thought of her husband. “Forgive me for telling them my love, but they needed to know.” She was asleep within minutes. Data hesitated at Beverly’s bedroom door. Even though he knew her quite well, he always felt awkward waking people up. Sleep to him was an opportunity to indulge in his dreaming program, but the truth was, he needed no sleep. Humans, on the other hand, suffered greatly without adequate sleep. He sighed and pushed the annunciator. Years of medical training had Beverly awake immediately. She sat up, pushing her unruly hair off her face as she scrambled to recognise her surroundings. Realisation dawned and she smiled as she called, “Come in.” Data entered, feeling uncomfortable. Beverly could see it in his lowered head and eyes that were reluctant to stay on hers. She was aware of his discomfort and said softly, “It’s all right, Data, come on in.” He came further into the room, but still he was uncomfortable. Beverly smiled and patted the bed. “Come and sit down, Data.” He looked up and managed a wan smile. “If it is all right with you, Doctor, I would rather not.” She sighed. “Why are you so uncomfortable around sleep?” It was Data’s turn to sigh. He raised his hands, then dropped them by his sides. “Humans are at their most vulnerable when they sleep. Also, they adopt rituals before they sleep.” Beverly frowned. “Rituals?” Data nodded. “Yes. They go through the same set ritual each night before retiring. It varies from person to person, but I have yet to meet a human who doesn’t have a night time ritual.” Beverly’s frown remained. “And that troubles you?” Data sighed. “It does not trouble me per se; however I find the whole concept of sleep somewhat…disturbing. I understand why humans need to sleep and, through my studies of humans I know how important it is for them to sleep…but the process is so…mysterious. Humans have little or no control over what they dream, their bodies regenerate without their knowledge and some humans have been known to behave in bizarre ways during sleep. For a process that is so important to humans, it remains deeply…puzzling…almost...mystical…and I find being in the same room as a sleeping human, or one who has just woken to be somewhat…unsettling.” Beverly summoned a smile. “Well I suppose I can understand that. Would you like to wait outside until I’m showered and dressed?” Data’s smile was warm. “If you are not offended, then yes, Doctor.” Holding up her hands and splaying her fingers, Beverly chuckled and said, “Ten minutes, I promise.” A relieved android went out into the living area and began to replicate breakfast. As he worked, Paul came out of his bedroom, hitching up his askew pyjama pants and knuckling one eye. “’Morning, Uncle Data.” Seeing Paul’s hair so awry made Data momentarily forget his discomfort and smile. “Good morning, Paul. Your mother will be out in a few minutes.” The boy yawned and nodded. “Okay, I’ll drag David out of bed and get him into the shower. With a bit of luck, we might see him before breakfast is over.” With a frown, Data asked, “But will not you be requiring the shower also?” Yawning again, Paul shook his head. “Nup, I’ll use Mum’s.” He wandered back into his bedroom just as Beverly emerged, pulling her vibrant red hair into a ponytail. “Are the boys awake?” The android nodded. “Yes, Doctor, they will be out shortly.” As Beverly helped Data to put the food on the table, Paul came out of his room to toss over his shoulder, “David’s in our shower, I’ll use yours…okay, Mum?” Her reply was lost on her closing bedroom door. She smiled wistfully and chuckled. “It’s ridiculous. Paul takes after his father, he can be showered and dressed in minutes, but David…he’s more like me.” Confused, Data shook his head. “But Doctor, you take little time with your ablutions.” The chuckle became a laugh. “Now, perhaps, but when I was young, my Grandmother used to despair that I would ever get to school on time. I used to spend far too long in the bathroom. It’s only my medical training that has taught me to be quick.” She leaned closer and crooked her finger. “Want to know a secret?” Data raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Yes.” Beverly sighed, her blue eyes losing focus as she cast her mind back. “Captain Picard was very young when he first became a Captain and he was very concerned about the image he should project. He was always worried he would be called to an emergency situation in the middle of the night and take too long to get into uniform. So you know what he did?” The android shook his head silently. “He used to sleep in his duty uniform!” Data processed that and shook his head. “But from what I know of human sleep, does not one get a better night’s sleep when wearing clothing appropriate for the occasion?” Snapping her fingers, Beverly nodded once. “Yes! He soon discovered that he wasn’t sleeping well and gradually gained enough confidence to get changed to sleep.” Data pulled down the corners of his mouth and raised his eyebrows. “I would never have imagined that Captain Picard ever lacked confidence...in anything.” Her smile a warm one, Beverly chuckled. “Well there you go. He was young and inexperienced once.” Data smiled also. “As was I.” Breakfast was soon over and Data put a PADD on the table. “We will be within the Dregan Nebula in eighty five minutes. I have noted the course of the ion trails and I feel confident we will be able to track them once we are in the nebula.” Daintily wiping her mouth with her serviette, Beverly placed the napkin on the table and sat forward. “What do we know about the nebula?” Data frowned. “Not as much as I would like, but enough for us to navigate with a modicum of safety.” “So where do you think they are heading?” Taking the PADD and pulling up some information, Data offered it to the Doctor. “As you can see, there are some planets within the nebula; however none of them are class M.” Beverly nodded thoughtfully. “I see. And of these planets, have any of them got archaeological ruins?” “Unknown, Doctor. There has been little study of the nebula by Starfleet; however, judging by the pattern of evidence of ancient civilisations throughout this sector, it is possible that there may be some ruins.” With a frown, Beverly shook her head. “Even though the planets aren’t class M?” Data nodded. “Yes. While we would normally associate ruins with M class planets, there is nothing to suggest that beings have not colonised other classes of planets. Also, planets can change their designation over a period of time. What we find today may not be what was here millennia ago.” Beverly sighed. “You’re right, of course. Tell me, Data, did you ever do any research on the artefacts Captain Picard brought back from Herros IV?” Data gave a short shake of his head. “Not as much as I would have liked, Doctor, but I did make a connection between some of his artefacts and others collected over time by Starfleet in the Herros system. There are undoubtedly from the same people.” Beverly slowly nodded. “And can you tell what species they were? Were they humanoid for instance, or insectoid?” Data shook his head. “Sadly, no. Many of the artefacts are decorated, but not with pictures, nor have I seen any languages or pictograms.” With a sharp expulsion of breath, Beverly rubbed her brow. “So we still don’t know if those insectoids we’re after are the original inhabitants of this sector.” With a shrug, Data sighed. “No, but does that have any bearing on the matter? We are trying to rescue your daughter.” Beverly looked up and offered a wry smile. “You are forgetting Starfleet protocols, Data. It may well turn out that the insectoids did what they did as a matter of social norm. Who knows what their ways are? If they are the indigenous species of this sector, then we are the trespassers. We may well be embarking on a course of action that might lead to war with these people.” Data sat silent and still for five seconds, a remarkable period of time for him to process what Beverly had said. His golden eyes regained their focus and he looked deeply into Beverly’s eyes. “Do you intend to abort this mission?” Her face losing its warmth, Beverly’s blue eyes darkened and glittered. “NO! Those bastards assaulted me and stole my baby. At the very least they should be punished, but I will settle for getting both her and my husband back…in one piece.” Data’s voice was soft, but his eyes showed his worry. “Despite Starfleet protocols?” Looking over her shoulder to see her sons settled in the day area, Beverly hissed softly, “Fuck Starfleet protocols. They can throw the book at me, Data, they can cashier me, I don’t care. I’m going to get my baby and my husband back.” Showing his unstinting support, Data nodded decisively. “And I will assist you, consequences be damned.” Beverly smiled and extended her hand across the table to take Data’s. “Thank you, dear friend.” He smiled. “You are most welcome, Doctor.” The four occupants of the runabout occupied themselves while the little ship approached the nebula, but not one of them was really concentrating on want they were doing. Despite his dire circumstances, the pain he was experiencing and the anguish over his daughter, Jean-Luc slipped into a light doze and began to dream. He was with Beverly and the boys, now years older as they sat together on a beach, watching a five year old little girl build sand castles. The tide had turned and the waves were beginning to reach up the sand, coming closer and closer to their place. Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand and cast a worried look at the encroaching water. Offering a smile and a nod, Jean-Luc called to their daughter, “Little one, come here, the tide is coming in, we must move higher up the beach.” She turned her head, the bright sunlight catching her curls and highlighting the coppery sheen of her hair. Love shone in her blue eyes as she giggled, “Don’t worry, Papa, you will save me.” As Jean-Luc slowly got to his feet and held out his hand, a huge wave began to form. Its rushing roar making him raise his voice. “Little one! Come now, come to Papa, quickly!” Beverly and the boys suddenly faded out of sight but Beverly’s scream hung in the air. “Save her, Jean-Luc!” The little girl looked over her shoulder at the rapidly approaching wave and began to cry. Jean-Luc lunged forward, but his feet had sunk up to his knees in the sand. He cried out and frantically tried to free himself, but the sand had set like concrete, trapping him. His daughter was only metres away but the wave was closer. It had broken and was rushing up the sand like a white, tumbling battering ram. The noise was horrendous and Jean-Luc bellowed, “Come to me, little one…take my hand!” He stretched out, lying almost flat on the sand, only centimetres separated them, but the wave loomed over the little girl. As it seemed to hover above her, she turned to her father in a suddenly eerie silence said softly, but succinctly, “You can’t save me, Papa…goodbye.” As the terrible wave covered her and she disappeared, Jean-Luc screamed. A cold hand gripped his shoulder, giving it a firm shake. Jean-Luc startled awake and gasped. K’Lerran loomed over him, a deep frown creasing its face. “What is wrong with you?” Shaking his head and trying to get control of his breathing, Jean-Luc summoned his gravelly voice. “I was dreaming.” The alien’s frown deepened. “Dreaming? I do not understand.” Managing a sigh, Jean-Luc explained. “Humans dream in their sleep. Dreams are images that appear from the sub conscious.” K’Lerran shook its head. “And these…dreams…they are unpleasant?” “No, not always. Some dreams are pleasant. My dream was unpleasant because of my circumstances.” The alien straightened and became distant. “Well be that as it may, I have work to do. You may be interested to know, I intend to fertilise an egg now.” Dread washed through the Captain. He lifted his head, straining at his restraints to see the scientist, who had moved out of sight. “Please…please don’t do it.” Jean-Luc couldn’t see the alien, but he could hear its voice. “Don’t be ridiculous Captain. That is why you are here!” It appeared at Jean-Luc’s side and pulled a monitor into view. “I will let you see the conception.” Blinking away tears of anguish, Jean-Luc focused his troublesome sight on the monitor. He could make out an egg, surrounded by many sperm, each trying to break in. Although he dreaded what he was seeing, some part of him was fascinated. Suddenly one of the wriggling sperm broke through the egg’s shell. In an instant, the shell changed to prevent any other sperm breaking in. The tail of the successful sperm detached and the head burrowed deep within the egg. Jean-Luc knew that the first cell division was imminent. He dragged his eyes away from the monitor to see K’Lerran utterly transfixed. Jean-Luc had to speak twice before the alien acknowledged him. “What?” “I said it’s not too late to stop this.” With a derisive snort, K’Lerran turned to face the human. “Stop it? Are you mad? This…” He gestured to the monitor, “May well become my life’s greatest work. How can you even suggest that I stop it?” Trying to keep his anger under control, Jean-Luc struggled to keep his voice soft and even. “Because, not only is it immoral, it is scientifically unsound! I have already told you…we are too closely related. The resulting foetus is likely to have physical abnormalities.” That caught the alien’s attention. It bent over Jean-Luc and gripped his jaw. “What? What kind of abnormalities?” Finding it difficult to talk with the alien’s claws digging into his face, Jean-Luc remained silent until its grip eased. “There can be many abnormalities, both physical and psychological. You may even create a being that looks normal, only to find it is mentally defective. Humans have known for centuries not to breed with closely related individuals. Even those who have religious beliefs find in their teachings that it is an unsound and unsafe practice. One of the reasons why humans are so genetically diverse is that we make sure we do not breed with our close relatives. That has kept us genetically strong for millennia.” K’Lerran straightened and cast a look at the monitor. Its eyes seemed to glitter as it thought about what Jean-Luc had said. With an almost distant tone, it remarked, “The first cell division has taken place.” Jean-Luc snarled, “Have you not heard what I have told you?” The alien grabbed Jean-Luc broken arm and squeezed. The Captain writhed and yelled. K’Lerran had to raise its voice to be heard. “I don’t care about your breeding practices! If the infant I create is defective, I will either heal it, or destroy it! And if I find I am unable to create a viable being, I will simply dispose of you and gain another human male…one not so closely related! I will not fail my people because of your insane genetic imperatives.” It gave Jean-Luc’s arm one final squeeze and let him go. The wretched man tried to stifle his sobs, lest he distress his daughter. He looked up at K’Lerran through his tears and ground out, “I am going to kill you for what you have done to my family.” The alien barked out a cruel laugh. “Brave and foolish words from an insignificant being. Accept your fate Captain, resistance is useless.” Hettie Martin sat facing the monitor in her quarters, still fuming over her treatment. When the call came from the Bridge, she had to concentrate on sounding civil. “Prime Minister, we have Admiral Costa for you.” “Thank you, Bridge, I will take it in my quarters.” The Federation logo disappeared and the image of a kindly looking elderly man appeared. His smile of greeting faltered as he saw the anger in his ex wife’s face. “Hello, Hettie. What can I do for you?” Dispensing with any pretence of civility, Hettie launched into a tirade. “I am being held captive on the Enterprise! I want Commander William Riker demoted and sent to some out-of-the-way post, immediately!” They had been divorced for over fifteen years and during that time, Admiral Costa had, on occasion, been the recipient of Hettie’s outraged communications. And it was always the same. Some poor, unsuspecting Starfleet officer had somehow upset the woman, usually by refusing her advances, and the resultant indignant call for revenge was always forthcoming. The Admiral took a calming breath and tried to be patient. “What happened, Hettie?” The diminutive woman sat upright and glared at her ex’s image. “I have been insulted and incarcerated in my quarters! He even threatened to throw me in the Brig! Can you believe that? The cheek!” Costa sighed and ran a hand through his short, grey hair. “Did you come on to him?” Showing the outrage she felt, Hettie flushed and shook her head. “I did no such vulgar thing! I merely let him know I was interested, that’s all. After all, he made it obvious he was attracted to me.” “So how did he take it?” Tears began to well in her eyes. “He was rude and dismissive. My God, Frank, he accused me of sexual harassment! Can you imagine it? Me, sexually harassing someone? It’s preposterous!” Keeping calm, Admiral Costa offered a tired smile. “I see. And did you try again?” Flapping her hands, Hettie’s flush deepened. “Well why wouldn’t I? He kept giving me the impression he was interested!” “And he got angrier?” “Yes!” The old man sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “Okay, is Captain Picard there? I want to talk to him.” Hettie dabbed at her eyes theatrically and shook her head, sniffing loudly. “No, he’s not on board. Commander Riker is acting Captain…the insensitive bastard.” “All right. I’ll contact him and we’ll talk, but Hettie, you’re going to have to leave him alone. He has made his feelings clear and you have to abide by his decision.” The little woman waved her hand. “Oh you can count on that! I won’t go near the insensitive beast!” “Fine, I’ll talk to you soon, Costa out.” Will was well aware of the subspace call to the Admiral. When the officer at Tactical quietly said, “Sir, I have an incoming message from Admiral Frank Costa for you.” He stood from the Command chair and silently pointed to the Ready Room. He set his jaw, fully expecting an uncomfortable time ahead. Once he was seated, he activated his desk monitor. The image of the Admiral appeared, and before Will could say anything, Frank held up his hand and smiled. “Take it easy, Commander, I’m not calling to give you a dressing down, or to tell you your next assignment will be on the outer rim.” Immediately liking the older man, Will smiled and sat back, the tension in his shoulders easing. “Well, that’s good to hear, Admiral.” Offering a rueful smile, Costa nodded. Then he sighed expansively. “Hettie means well, Commander, it’s just that she gets it in her head sometimes that certain men are attracted to her and when she…reacts…to what she thinks is mutual attraction…things get out of hand.” Letting out a sigh of relief, Will ran a hand through his dark hair. “I just want you to know, Admiral; I did nothing…absolutely nothing to give her the impression that I was at all attracted to her.” The older man nodded slowly. “I understand, Commander. Now I have spoken to Hettie and I doubt you’ll have any more trouble with her, but as a word of warning, stay out of her sight, at least until you reach your destination.” Will frowned. “That could be problematic, Admiral. With Captain Picard away, I am acting Captain and as such, I have to deal with people in the Prime Minister’s position.” “Oh, right. Well, can’t delegate to your Second Officer? Perhaps you could cite operational imperatives.” Bracing himself for the inevitable disbelief, Will smiled wanly and sighed. “Unfortunately, Sir, as well as the Captain, the Second Officer…and the CMO are all off the ship.” The older man sat back, shocked. “That’s half of the senior staff!” “Yes, Sir.” The Admiral’s eyes hardened. “Where are they?” Paling a little, Will answered, “Ah, we’re not exactly sure, Sir.” His face began to flush with anger. “You don’t know? Half of the senior staff of the damned flag ship are not aboard…and you don’t know where they are?” “No, Sir.” “How long has this been going on?” “Just a few days, Sir.” “And when will they be back?” Wishing he could close his eyes, Will toughed it out. “We don’t know, Sir.” The Admiral’s voice dropped to a harsh whisper. “You don’t know.” “No, Sir.” As the Admiral sat back to contemplate the situation, Will took his chance to butter him up. “Sir, although it sounds bad, it isn’t, not really. The mission we’re on now is complicated, yes, but still fairly routine for us. I can delegate any of several very competent officers to deal with any situations that may arise, in fact the Second Officer was very careful to select, then fully brief three very able officers to take his position before he left. Really, Admiral, we’re not disadvantaged at all.” The older man stared at Will for some slow minutes and Will began to feel sweat trickling down his back. Eventually he sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Captain Picard is married to your CMO, isn’t he?” “Yes, Sir.” “And I take it, whatever has taken them and your Second Officer off the ship, is personal?” “Yes, Sir.” He sighed again. “Then I will take this no further. Captain Picard has a very good reputation; I doubt he would have gone off in a cavalier fashion. Now, about Hettie. My advice is to get her to liaise with you through another officer…a female officer.” Will smothered a relieved smile. “Yes, Sir…a sound bit of advice.” The Admiral offered a warm smile. “I hope we don’t have to speak again, Commander.” The big, bearded man grinned. “No offence intended, Admiral, but me neither.” “Costa out.” Will sat back and his grin widened as he looked up at the ceiling. With a devilish gleam in his eye, he intoned, “Lieutenant M’Rak, report to the Ready Room.” “Aye, Sir.” Data and Beverly were in the cockpit and Data was shaking his head. “I am sorry, Doctor, but without the proper means of protection, I am afraid we are going to have to navigate our way around all of the subspace anomalies.” “Is there nothing we can do?” The android shook his head again. “No, Doctor. If we were in the Calypso, we could magnetise the hull plating, but the construction of the Captain’s yacht is significantly different to this runabout.” Beverly growled, “How much longer is it going to take?” Trying to sound hopeful, Data offered a small smile. “Not as long as you would think. I have ascertained where both ion trails terminate. Taking into account our need to avoid the subspace anomalies, I envisage we will make planet fall in six hours at our present speed.” Her face clearly showing her anger, Beverly barked, “Oh yes, at seven hundred kilometres an hour!” Frowning, Data shrugged. “That is the best advisable speed, under the current circumstances.” Beverly was about to say more, when Paul appeared at her shoulder. “It’s okay, Mum, don’t get mad at Uncle Data, it’s not his fault.” Letting out a plosive breath, Beverly lifted a hand to rub her forehead. “I know, Paul, it’s just so damned frustrating.” Paul glanced at his uncle and smiled. “What kind of planet are we going to?” Data returned the smile. “F446 is an L class planet. Long range scanners show ruins and two space craft on the surface.” Paul’s smile grew. “And one of those craft is the Calypso.” Data nodded. “Yes.” The boy turned to his mother. “See, Mum? We know where he is and we’re on our way. We just have to be patient.” Offering a small chuckle, Beverly ruffled Paul’s hair. “You are so much like your father, Paul.” She stood and turned to face Data. “Class L? We’re going to need evac suits.” The android nodded again. “Indeed.” Paul plucked at his mother’s sleeve. “What about David and me?” She looked lovingly into his eyes to try and ease his disappointment. “You and your brother will be staying on board the runabout.” His face fell. “But, Mum…” Beverly shook her head. “No buts, Paul. It’s just too dangerous.” He heard the finality in her voice and, unlike his brother, accepted it with grace. “Okay, Mum.” She held out her hand and said softly, “Come on; let’s go tell your brother.” Paul nodded but then shook his head. “He’s not going to take it very well.” Beverly sighed. “I know.” Paul was right. David’s face grew livid as he gaped. “We have to stay here? Why?” Beverly took a calming breath and tried to ease the growing angst. “Because it’s too dangerous, David.” The boy folded his arms across his chest and raised his pugnacious chin. “Then why the hell are we here? I thought we were coming along to help!” Beverly’s eyes hardened but she kept her voice even. “You are helping, David, by staying on the runabout and monitoring things.” The boy sneered, spitting, “Monitoring things? You mean staying out of the way! It’s not fair, Mum…you can’t make us stay here if we don’t want to!” Her own anger quickly rising, Beverly clenched her teeth. “Oh yes I can! You will do as you are told, my lad and stop arguing!” Paul could see this was going to end up in a shouting match. His younger brother wouldn’t dare defy his father, but he was too much like his mother to back away from a fight with her. Paul, ever the peacemaker, stepped between the antagonists and held up his hands. Facing his brother, he said quietly, “David, someone has to stay here to oversee the mission. How will Mum and Uncle Data know what’s going on if we don’t tell them? It will be you and me who will be monitoring the main computer, giving Mum and Uncle Data all the information they need. We will be in charge of sensors, scanners, shields and weapons. I think you’ve forgotten how limiting an evac suit can be, especially on an L class planet.” Some of the anger left David’s face as he contemplated Paul’s words. Wisely, Beverly remained silent. Seeing he had a foothold, Paul continued. “And we have to be ready to get our little sister back. We will need to have the humidicrib ready and have Mum’s med kit laid out for her. We will have heaps to do, David, we’ll be really busy.” Having calmed herself, Beverly looked past Paul to catch David’s eyes. “It’s true, David. All the things Paul has said are true. Uncle Data and I will be relying on you and your brother while we’re on the surface.” The last vestige of anger dissipated and David sighed. “Okay, I see you need our help.” Paul stepped out of the way to allow Beverly to hug her younger son. She kissed the top of his head and sighed. “Now we have a lot of work to do and your uncle can’t help us.” Paul frowned. “Why, Mum.” Offering a tired smile, Beverly gently gripped Paul’s shoulder. “Because there are some subspace anomalies within the nebula and Data has to navigate our way around them.” It was David, who shook his head and said, “But the computer can do that, Mum.” Beverly ruffled his hair and shrugged. “Yes it can, but we have to make sure we don’t even brush one of these anomalies. Apparently the runabout’s construction differs from the Calypso and we can’t magnetise our hull plating to protect us. So it’s best that Data pilots us to the planet manually.” Both boys nodded their understanding and Paul grinned. “So what do you want us to do?” Love and pride gleamed in Beverly’s eyes as she looked down at her sons. Taking a deep breath, she pointed at the evac suit locker. “First, we’d better check the suits.” Ten minutes later, they were engrossed. It had been a busy day so far and Will had finally managed to find an hour to spend with his wife and son. As he entered their quarters, the sound of a crying baby assaulted his ears. He wandered into the bedroom to see Deanna changing the baby while he did his best to wriggle out of her grasp. “Do you want some help?” It was an exasperated woman who looked up beseechingly at her husband. She had to raise her voice to be heard over the racket. “If you could just hold him still while I get him changed…” Will obliged by placing one large hand on the baby’s stomach, effectively stilling his struggles. Deanna quickly changed him and picked him up. Will frowned over the noise and asked, “What’s he so upset about?” He followed Deanna as she went into the living area and sat in one of the comfortable lounge chairs. She remained silent as she bared her breast and offered the squalling baby her nipple. As soon as Peter found the nipple, he immediately began to suck. In the ensuing sudden silence, Deanna sighed and closed her eyes. Will sat beside her and gently ran his index fingers over his son’s cheek. Deanna opened her eyes and finally answered his question. “He was upset because he wanted to be fed and wasn’t willing to wait while I changed him.” Will grinned. “I’m not sure whose temper he has, yours or mine.” Deanna smiled wryly. “Yours, definitely, yours.” The parents sat in companionable silence for a while, watching their son, but Deanna sighed and shifted slightly before she said quietly, “When were you going to tell me about Prime Minister Martin?” Will flushed and ran a hand over his face. “You know about that?” With a one shoulder shrug, Deanna nodded. “Yes. Although my empathic senses are a little dulled right now, I still felt your anger and discomfort. It wasn’t hard to fill in the blanks. Not much happens on this ship that I don’t know about.” Will sighed ruefully. “You know I didn’t encourage her?” Deanna kept her eyes on the baby, but she nodded. “Yes.” “Her ex husband called me earlier today. You know Admiral Frank Costa?” Deanna shook her head. “No.” Will sighed again. “Well neither do I, really, but he turned out to be a decent enough man. He told me he’d spoken to the Prime Minister and I shouldn’t have any more trouble. Apparently this sort of thing has happened before.” It was Deanna’s turn to sigh. “Poor woman.” Will gaped. “Poor woman? What about her victims?” Turning to look up at her husband, Deanna’s smile was mischievous. “Are you saying you were out of your depth? That you required help?” Adopting mock outrage, Will’s eyes danced. “I’m saying nothing of the sort, but if that woman had had her way, I might have been ravished beyond comprehension.” Peter had finished, so Deanna gently transferred him to the other breast. He sighed as he took the nipple into his mouth and began to suckle. Deanna looked up at her husband and he softly gasped at seeing desire swirl in her eyes. Her voice dropped low and sultry. “Ravished beyond comprehension? Now there’s a pleasant thought. How long can you stay?” Growing hard at the mere thought of what his wife was suggesting, Will grinned wolfishly. “I have a whole hour.” He could see her obsidian eyes had become smoky with lust. “Oh, good, I’m sure Peter will sleep soundly once he’s finished his feed.” Will glanced down at his son and said silently, “Hurry up, little man; Mummy and Daddy want to play.” Data looked over at Beverly as the runabout landed. She smiled at him, then squinted through the forward screen to try and see through the swirling gasses outside. She knew they were only thirty metres away from the Calypso, but she couldn’t see it. “God, it’s like pea soup.” Data frowned, they his eyebrows rose. “Ah. Yes, Doctor, it is thick, however I think real pea soup is a different shade of green.” Smiling, Beverly stood and jerked her head towards the rear of the ship. “Come on, Data, let’s get suited up.” As they walked towards the rear of the ship, Data said quietly, “It is some distance to the alien ship, Doctor. We will need to carry extra oxygen cylinders.” Beverly nodded. “Yes, I thought I could carry four on my back and perhaps you could carry six?” The android nodded. “Yes, that would be advisable. Ten extra cylinders should be ample for our needs.” Paul handed his mother her helmet. “You’re taking ten extra cylinders?” Beverly sighed and shrugged. “Yes. It way more than we should need, but who knows what we might find? I think it best we over supply, rather than find we haven’t got enough.” David helped Data strap the cylinders to his back. “So we’ll keep the channel open at all times.” Beverly offered a smile. “Yes. The scanners and sensors have located the alien ship and so far we have noted five aliens, working about one and a half kilometres from their ship. We think there are another two on board and we also think we have detected your father’s life signs, but with the interference it’s a little hard to tell. You keep an eye on the screen and let us know if anything changes. We’ll be relying on you, as our equipment will be compromised.” Both boys nodded and Paul said softly, “Will do, Mum.” With both Beverly and Data suited up, they put their helmets on and checked each other’s comm. systems. Her voice altered by the comm., Beverly awkwardly hugged her boys then said, “I’ll keep in touch.” Paul grinned and blew a kiss. David waved. “Bye, Mum”, they said in unison. She grinned through her face plate. “Bye…for now.” It had been very quiet in the room in which he was being held. Jean-Luc had spent some time trying to see as much as he could. Over in one corner he could see his evac suit, clothing and the little humidicrib. His backpack lay nearby and he could only guess that the gravi sled and extra oxygen cylinders was still outside the ship. Of his weapons he could see nothing. Trying to formulate one plan after another only brought frustration. Restrained as he was, there was absolutely no chance for escape. Somehow he had to persuade K’Lerran to release him. He had been aware of the need to empty his bladder for some time; in fact his need was becoming urgent. Rather than simply voiding his urine onto the floor, he instead grasped the nucleus of a plan and began to call loudly. “Hey! Hey, I need to relieve myself! Hey!” To add to the noise, he banged the back of his head against the metal of the table. The dull thumping mirroring the pain in his head. “Hey, someone come here!” The door opened and an alien he didn’t recognise stepped into the room. It strode over to Jean-Luc and gripped his broken arm, squeezing savagely. “The prisoner will be silent!” Jean-Luc bore the pain without vocalising it. He gritted his teeth to grind out, “I need to relieve myself.” The alien snorted. “What does that mean?” Mercifully, it let go of Jean-Luc’s arm. Panting in agony, the Captain lifted his head and explained, “I need to void liquid waste from my body.” The alien scowled. “How will you do this?” Seeing his chance, Jean-Luc tried to gather his wits. “I need to stand on my feet and utilise my hands.” Grumbling under its breath, the alien activated the table machinery, tipping it upright. It then began to undo the restraints. Just as Jean-Luc slid down the twenty centimetres to the deck to stand on his feet, the door opened and K’Lerran came in. It immediately went to Jean-Luc and grabbed his broken arm, while glaring at its assistant. “What are you doing?” As Jean-Luc writhed in pain, the assistant said humbly, “Forgive me my lord, the prisoner told me it had to void waste from its body.” Thankfully, K’Lerran eased its grip. “Is this true?” Unable to articulate, all Jean-Luc could do was nod. “Very well. Do you require anything?” Jean-Luc nodded and managed to say, “A container…something into which I can pass the waste.” Remembering the waste the baby had passed, K’Lerran asked cautiously, “Is it liquid or solid waste?” “Liquid.” The scientist turned to its assistant. “Get a large beaker.” The container appeared within seconds. Jean-Luc took it gratefully and looked at K’Lerran’s hand, holding his arm. With a snort, the alien let him go. Jean-Luc turned his back to both aliens and thankfully emptied his bladder. When he finished, he turned slowly, the beaker offered in one hand. As the assistant went to take it, Jean-Luc flung the contents into the alien’s eyes. It let out a yell, its hands going to its face. Swinging his arm in a wide arc, Jean-Luc caught K’Lerran across the face with the beaker, shattering it. Bright green blood welled, momentarily blinding the alien. Clasping his hands together and ignoring the pain of his broken arm, Jean-Luc swung his arms in a club-like blow against K’Lerran’s head. There was an ominous crack and the tall alien dropped like a stone. Rounding on the assistant, Jean-Luc was struck a blow across his chest, the claws of his assailant opening up three deep lacerations, exposing the bones of his ribs. Running on adrenalin, Jean-Luc delivered a round house kick to the alien’s head, staggering it. Once again using the double handed crushing blow, Jean-Luc struck the alien in the neck. It sagged to its knees and was rendered unconscious with another kick to the head. Not taking the time to check his captors, Jean-Luc went to the baby and quickly undid the restraints. He could do nothing about her open wounds or her displayed ovaries, however he managed to disconnect the bag of fluid that constituted her food from the machine that regulated it and, leaving the feeding tube in place, he took her into his arm and cradled her as he very gently removed the vaginal probe. He looked down at her, saying softly, “I’m going to take you home, little one.” He went to the humidicrib and opened it, gently laying her down and covering her with the blanket. He sealed the humidicrib and turned on the oxygen. Getting into the evac suit with only one functioning arm was difficult, but he managed it. Dragging the humidicrib behind him, he cautiously approached the door. It opened to his touch and he was relieved to see no one was in the living area. He could make out the airlock and he made for it, dragging the humidicrib with him. Although he kept looking, he saw nothing of his weapons. As he positioned the humidicrib inside the airlock, he positioned himself so he could shield his daughter should he be faced with the enemy when the outer doors opened. The wait was only a short one, but to Jean-Luc it seemed interminable. He crouched and steadied himself as the outer hatch opened in a wheezing gush. His luck ran out. A sentry turned towards the noise and immediately raised its weapon. Jean-Luc dived headlong out of the airlock, hit the gravelly surface and rolled. Two bright green blasts brought up gouts of pebbles and dust, one just clipping his thigh as he rolled. He came to a stop quite near his assailant and, quickly re-orienting himself, swung his legs and took the feet out from under the alien. Also clad in an evac suit, the being floundered to regain its footing. In the ensuing struggle, Jean-Luc managed to kick the weapon from its gloved hand. It sailed off and the wind caught it, making it disappear from view. Jean-Luc was on his feet first. He aimed a kick at the faceplate of his opponent and was gratified to see two cracks appear. But the alien was strong. It got to its feet and Jean-Luc could see it talking, obviously summoning help. Throwing caution to the winds, the Captain lunged forward, catching the alien around its waist. Both beings fell to the ground, but Jean-Luc had underestimated the alien’s strength. It twisted in his grip and brought a fisted hand smashing into his chest. Already he could feel his undershirt soaked in his blood from the lacerations and the air rushed from his lungs as the blow hit home. He saw stars and, with only one functioning arm, he knew he would quickly lose the fight. In utter desperation, he reached around the back of the alien’s helmet and grabbed whatever he could before wrenching hard. Two flexible tubes were torn free and the sudden plume of escaping oxygen quickly dissipated in the howling wind. The alien lurched backwards, its hands scrabbling to grab and reconnect the torn tubes. Jean-Luc aimed a kick at the being’s midriff and it fell to its knees. Another kick to the faceplate shattered the plexiglass. The alien let out a strangled cry and fell face down on the surface. It shuddered and convulsed before suddenly becoming still. Jean-Luc crouched, trying to regain his breath and knowing he had sustained at least two broken ribs. He stumbled back to the airlock and almost tripped over the gravi sled. With a grim smile, he pulled the humidicrib out of the airlock and positioned it on the sled. It was only as he bent to check the anti grav units that he noticed a small rupture in his suit. Around the small opening, the material was scorched, evidence of the hit he had taken from the alien’s weapon. The alarm on his suit’s computer suddenly sounded and he looked at his heads up display to see three aliens approaching from the direction of his ship. With no other alternative, he turned away from safety and made off into the jumble of rocks and boulders, the gravi sled following faithfully. Paul’s voice was scratchy as he reported to his mother. Over the static filled channel he said urgently, “There are three aliens between you and their ship. They seem to have somehow come from the lake.” Beverly activated her comm. system. “Acknowledged. Any sign of your father?” “Wait…yes, I think so. There are faint human life signs moving slowly away from the alien ship.” Data studied his tricorder but shook his head. “I am not getting anything.” Beverly gave him a curt nod before saying to Paul, “In what direction is he moving?” “Ah…north-east. Mum, I think he may have the baby with him. We are getting very faint readings of another human life form, but it may be ghosting, the further he gets away from the alien ship, the weaker the readings. He seems to be moving within an area rich in Berrimite. The signal is beginning to fragment.” “Understood. We need to avoid the aliens. Can we go around them and intercept your father?” Paul’s voice began to show his worry and strain. “Um…wait a minute…” David said to his brother, “Here, Paul, they can get amongst the rocky ground.” Beverly heard Paul agree. “Mum, if you move in an arc to your right, you should come across a rocky outcrop. Not only will you avoid the aliens, but if you keep going north-east, you will get closer to Papa. But, Mum, it will be very hard for David and me to track you and I think communications will go down once you get deep into the area.” Beverly held up her hand, halting Data. She sighed and gave an absent nod. “Understood, Paul. I will keep the channel open as long as I can.” “Okay, Mum.” Beverly pointed off to her right and Data nodded. Bent against the winds, they struck off to find the ground slowly rising. The oxygen alarm sounded softly and Jean-Luc swore. The hole in his suit was small, but it was enough to bleed off his oxygen at an alarming rate. Checking his scanner, he found that the device was somehow hampered in its operation. Casting about, he quickly saw an overhang where he could shelter from the wind. As he moved forward, the gravi sled behaved sluggishly and, as he turned to look, one corner suddenly sagged to the ground. Muttering a dark curse, Jean-Luc crouched only to see the red light of a depleted battery. The other three units still showed green, but he knew it was only a matter of time before their power was exhausted. Gripping the corner of the sled, Jean-Luc manoeuvred it under the overhang and sat wearily. Taking stock, he knew he was in trouble. There were two more cylinders attached to the crib and one spare on his back. As he was thinking about his dilemma, the cylinder in use ran out and automatically, the on board computer switched to the new cylinder. He found the tear in his suit and pinched it closed, but he had nothing with which to seal it permanently. He sighed but the pain in his chest made him cough, further exacerbating his pain. He calmed himself and looked down at his daughter. The little baby was lying quite still, her vacant eyes staring up at nothing. He wanted to pick her up to comfort her, but she was sealed within her crib and wouldn’t be free of it until he could get back to his ship. That, however, was looking unlikely. He simply didn’t have enough oxygen to make the journey. He was running out of time. Closing his eyes, he came to a quick decision. He would try to get as close to his ship as he could, hoping against hope for some kind of miracle. Having made his mind up, and feeling better for having a plan, he stood and bent to support the gravi sled, only to find that two more units had failed. With only one more anti grav unit on operation, the sled was useless. With a grunt, he picked up the humidicrib, staggering slightly as pain washed over him. Blinking away gritty tears, he turned towards his ship and began to walk. Paul was right. Within one hundred metres of entering the rocky outcrop, all communication with the runabout ceased. Beverly switched to suit to suit comm. “Data, how far away from the aliens are we do you think?” The android shrugged. “That is difficult to say. If they went back to their ship, we would be a few hundred metres away; however, if they are in pursuit of Captain Picard, they might be quite close.” Beverly softly swore. “I wonder if their instruments are as compromised as ours?” It was a rhetorical question, but Data answered anyway. “Unknown, Doctor.” Beverly checked her oxygen use and sighed. “It’s almost time for me to discard a cylinder. How is your usage holding up?” His reply stunned her. “I am not breathing, Doctor. The only air I am using is to talk.” Beverly chuckled softly. “There are times, Data, when I envy you.” The android smiled. “I thought it might be helpful to preserve as much oxygen as possible.” Beverly smiled. “You are a clever man, Data.” Beverly turned to attention to the terrain. “If you were in Captain Picard’s shoes and you had what are probably hostile aliens on your tail, what would you do my friend?” Data stared off into the ever growing jumble of rocks. “That is dependent on many factors, Doctor, but presuming he is armed and has adequate oxygen, if I were he I would be trying to get back to my ship.” Nodding pensively, Beverly sighed. “Me too. So I suppose the best thing we can do, is vector our approach to try and meet him.” “Agreed, Doctor.” Data looked up into the side of the increasingly steep outcropping. “Of course he will have to avoid the aliens, as will we, but I do not think he will go too high up. He has the baby to think of.” Beverly looked down at the humidicrib and nodded. “Yes, it would be difficult to manoeuvre a sled in those rocks. Okay, we stay low and try to find him.” She looked again at her scanner. “Dammit, we're almost blind!” Data thought for less than a second. “It may be possible to rig the proximity alert on the tricorder to function under these conditions, but I fear it will be severely limited.” Beverly looked at her companion and gave a curt nod. “Do it, Data, anything is better than nothing.” His reply was almost lost in the howling wind. “Aye, Sir.” The first thing Jean-Luc knew of his pursuers was when a bright green blast of lethal energy impacted on the rocks close to his head. He dropped to a crouch and ran as best he could, dodging in and out of the boulders. To his left, the ground began to rise sharply, but he resisted the urge to climb. Not only would it be exceedingly difficult with the humidicrib, his exertions would increase his oxygen needs. Another blast of energy seared the rocks nearby, splintering the rock and causing shards to fly off in all directions. Jean-Luc dropped to the ground, keeping the humidicrib under him. Three stone shards hit him, one in the back of his right thigh, one just above his left buttock and one under his right shoulder. He heard some more deflect off the oxygen cylinders. He had to put more distance between him and the pursuers. Ignoring the pain throughout his body, he picked up the crib and ran, not bothering to crouch. The shards that had penetrated his body weren’t leaking too much oxygen through the holes in his suit, so he didn’t bother to try and remove them, but as he ran he could see the oxygen level on the gauge inside his faceplate begin to rapidly fall. He gritted his teeth and ignored the danger he faced. Turning left around a huge boulder, he found himself in a stone canyon. It passed his mind that it may have a dead end, but he was committed, not able to turn back. Running as fast as he could, he traversed at least seventy metres until he came to a fork. Without hesitation, he chose the right side, hoping to angle down towards his ship. He had only run a further fifteen metres when he came to another junction. Again he chose the right side. He was beginning to tire and the weight of the humidicrib was causing significant back pain, but he ran on until he came to a narrowing of the channel. There was a gap between the walls, but not wide enough for him or the crib to get through. Looking up, he saw that it may be possible to get the crib up onto the top of the rocks, and then climb up himself. He gasped in agony as he hefted the crib above his head. He got the edge onto the rocks then, in a series of jumps, managed to push the crib onto the rocky outcrop. Out of breath and in searing pain, he began his climb. When he finally made it, he had tears streaming down his face. The oxygen depletion alarm was quietly sounding and he knew he was almost out of time. Luckily, the other side of the outcrop sloped gently back down to the surface. He picked up the crib and stumbled down the incline and collapsed at the bottom. Through watery eyes he spotted a small cave so, dragging both himself and the crib across the stony ground, he sought shelter in its dark depths. Paul had just finished checking the power gauge of a phaser rifle. It sat across his lap as he kept his vigil in the cockpit. David shook his head and sighed. “I’m telling you, when Mum finds out, you’re going to be in deep shit.” The older boy shrugged. “I don’t care. As long as you and I are stuck here on our own, I want to be able to defend us.” David grunted. “Yeah, but what about what Mum and Papa have told us about handling weapons? You know we’re not allowed.” Again, Paul shrugged. “These are extenuating circumstances. I’m sure neither Papa nor Mum meant us to be unarmed in this situation.” With a snort, David flapped his hand. “If Mum had wanted us armed, she would have given us weapons before she left. And besides, how are you going to explain how you hacked into the weapons locker security system? I’m telling you…you are going to be in deep shit.” Annoyed with his younger brother’s attitude, Paul cast a speculative look at the boy and said quietly, “And you’re jealous. Jealous that you didn’t think of it, and jealous that I was able to hack into the locker.” Coming quickly to his feet, David fisted his hands. “You take that back!” Paul’s reply was soft, a sure sign of anger and one David should have noted. “Make me.” David had taken two steps towards his brother when a subtle noise broke the tension. Both boys looked aft, but it was Paul, who said quietly, “What was that?” With a shrug, David whispered, “I don’t know.” Passing the phaser rifle to his younger brother, Paul whispered, “Point it at the aft hatch; I’m going to check something.” David tried to stop trembling but failed. Paul turned to the console and inputted some instructions. Almost immediately there was a quiet alarm. David jumped and stuttered softly, “What the hell is it?” Paul went to his brother and took the rifle. “There’s someone trying to access the airlock. They’ve bypassed the normal alarm.” Just as he spoke, the outer hatch opened then closed. Through the window of the interior hatch, the boys could see an alien. They had only seconds before the intruder was inside. Paul gently pushed his brother behind the bulkhead, then he positioned himself so he had a clear shot at the hatch. David hissed, “Are you going to shoot it?” Paul grinned mirthlessly. “What do you think, stupid?” As the hatch began to open, David said, “What if it’s here with a message from Mum…or Papa?” Paul didn’t have a chance to answer. The alien stepped into the aft area of the ship and the shaking boy challenged it. “What are you doing here?” There was no vocal reply. The alien raised a weapon and fired at the sound of Paul’s voice. The shock of being fired upon made both boys duck and yelp, but Paul quickly raised the rifle, took the time to aim, then depressed the trigger. The blast of blue energy caught the alien in the chest. It staggered backwards, fell to one knee then seemed to rally. It dived to one side and fired again. David all but shrieked, “You’ve got it on stun!” As Paul frantically tried to raise the power setting, the alien fired again. The lethal energy beam whispered past the boys to impact on the forward screen. The plexiglass cracked and blackened. By now, David was lying on the floor in the foetal position with his hands wrapped around his head. Paul, seeing the alien advancing on their position, finally selected the highest setting on the rifle. He popped up from the floor, took aim and fired. The blast caught the alien in the side, but it was enough. Its body seemed to freeze, then quickly vaporise. In the sudden silence of the little ship, Paul muttered shakily, “Shit, I think I’ve pissed my pants.” David looked up from the floor and saw a dark stain on his brother’s trousers. He let out a strangled chuckle and peered around the bulkhead to see nothing but the alien’s weapon, lying on the deck. He got slowly to his feet. “Hold shit, Paul, you did it. You killed the fucker.” With a grunt, Paul sat heavily in one of the cockpit seats. He sighed and dropped the rifle. “Mum’s right, you swear too much.” David sent his brother a wry look. “Shit, I think I’ve pissed my pants?” Paul glared. “Shut up, David.” A quiet alarm sounded, startling the boys. David was first to react. He went to the console and muttered, “Oh shit, we’re venting oxygen. The forward screen is cracked.” Paul got to his feet, wishing his legs would stop trembling. “Then we’re buggered. The ship isn’t space worthy with a cracked screen.” “So what do we do?” Paul shrugged. “I suppose we have to hope that Papa’s yacht is okay. Other wise, we’re stuck here.” David sat heavily in the other seat and grunted. “Oh, shit.” Jean-Luc found it hard to find a comfortable way to sit. His eyes hurt, his body hurt in fact, it even hurt to breathe. He pinched closed the hole in his suit, knowing that precious oxygen was leaking out through the other holes the stone shards had made. He wanted to sigh…he wanted to yell his frustration, but he did neither. He looked into the crib and placed his gloved hand on top. The baby stared sightlessly upward, utterly immobile. “I’m sorry, my little one, it seems I have failed you.” He turned slightly to one side and leaned against the back wall of the cave, staring listlessly at the entrance. “It seems I have failed us both.” M’Harret motioned its two companions to a halt. They were faced with a fork in the canyon and the alien leader was reluctant to break up its team. It dropped to its knees and scoured the surface, trying to find any evidence to tell them which direction Jean-Luc had chosen, but the winds had obliterated any signs. It stood and made a curt gesture with its hand. “You take that path, G’Renan and I will take this one.” With a guttural grunt, the soldier muttered, “As you wish, my Liege.” M’Harret jerked its head to the remaining soldier. They went down the right hand path. Their journey brought them to the final junction. Without hesitation, M’Harret motioned its companion to take the left path. Within minutes the alien leader had reached the narrow passageway. It sighed. “I wish I could take my helmet off, human…I would be able to smell your fear.” Being so tall, it was easy for the alien to clamber up the rock face. It stood on the top, staring down the incline, a grim smile on its face. “I’m close…aren’t I, human.” Data held out his hands and helped pull Beverly through the gap under the two boulders. She was down to her last two cylinders and the exertion of clambering over and under the rocks was increasing her oxygen use. She climbed to her feet and shook her head in frustration. “This is taking too long, Data.” The android nodded. “I know, Doctor, but what else can we do?” Beverly sighed. She looked along the walled canyon and jerked her head. “Keep going, I suppose.” They had travelled only fifty metres or so when Data’s tricorder began to beep. He immediately checked it and gripped Beverly’s arm. “We have a contact.” “Where?” Data turned in a small circle before pointing off to his right. “Over these boulders, approximately eighteen metres.” Beverly looked up and grimaced. “They’re going to be bloody hard to climb, Data.” He looked up too and shrugged. “There may be another way around, but I think we should take the most direct route. I will climb up, then I will assist you.” Beverly nodded and watched, amazed as Data swarmed up the rocks. He then lay flat on the top and held his hands down. “Grab my hands, Doctor, I will pull you up.” Despite the difficulties presented by the suit and their gloved hands, Beverly managed, with Data’s help, to scale the rocks. They got to the top just in time to hear, even over the wind, the discharge of an energy weapon. With the oxygen depletion alarm quietly sounding in his helmet, Jean-Luc began to pant. Sweat covered his body and he began to feel light headed. The voice, when it came, made him softly curse. “Human? Are you in there human?” Jean-Luc looked about frantically for a weapon…anything with which to defend both him and his daughter. He picked up a fair sized rock and threw it out the entrance. Summoning his voice, he shouted, “Leave us alone, M’Harret.” The chuckle he heard chilled his blood. “Leave you alone? After coming all this way to find you? I don’t think so, Captain. You have caused me trouble. At least one of my party is dead because of you…and the infant.” Jean-Luc heard the sounds of rocks moving under foot. “No, Captain. Either you surrender to me or I will destroy you both.” Almost out of air, Jean-Luc managed to shout, “You intend to kill us anyway.” There was a momentary pause, then M’Harret snarled, “Then die, you puny little life form!” The first bolt of energy hit the back wall of the cave, mere centimetres from the crib. Jean-Luc’s vision was greying, but he pulled the crib to one side and draped his body over it. As consciousness fled, he thought, “I’m sorry, little one.” It was Data who spotted M’Harret. One look at Beverly was all he needed to take aim and fire. Unlike Paul, Data had the modified rifle set on ‘kill’. The alien’s face registered surprise as its body quickly vaporised. Data clambered down the rocks and disappeared into the cave. As Beverly crouched at the entrance, she had to move out of the way as Data dragged Jean-Luc’s body outside. “He has asphyxiated, Doctor. We have to give him oxygen…quickly.” As Data spoke, he utilised his phenomenal speed to take two cylinders from his back and attach them to Jean-Luc’s suit. Once the life-giving oxygen was flowing, they immediately noticed the rents in the Captain’s suit. Beverly reached into one of her deep pockets and pulled out a tube of sealant. She had to pull out the shards of rock, but within minutes she had the tears sealed. While she worked, Data had gone back into the cave to retrieve the crib. He reported to Beverly that the baby was alive, but the Doctor was more concerned with her husband. Despite the oxygen, Jean-Luc wasn’t breathing. “Dammit, I need to resuscitate him!” Data frowned. “But how, Doctor…you cannot take his helmet off.” She didn’t comment as she laid Jean-Luc flat on his back. She straddled him and placed her hands each side of his chest. Pressing down sharply, she felt his broken ribs and grimaced, but she was rewarded as she released the pressure and he inhaled. She kept at it until he groaned and coughed, bringing up some bright blood and his eyes fluttered open. Beverly put her face plate next to his and shouted, “Jean-Luc? Jean-Luc can you hear me?” He looked up with unfocused eyes and smiled. In a raspy voice he said softly, “You look like Beverly.” She smiled back, her eyes filling with tears. “It is Beverly, Jean-Luc.” She left her husband to check on the baby. Data was holding the crib and staring inside. “I fear she has been given some kind of stupefying drug, Doctor.” Beverly ran her eyes over her daughter and nodded. “Yes and that bag of feed is almost empty. We have to get back, Data…as soon as possible.” “Agreed, Doctor. If you will assist Captain Picard, I will carry the crib.” Beverly nodded as she stood. “And our crib?” “We will take the oxygen cylinders, but discard the crib. This one will suffice.” “Right, let’s get going.” Their oxygen use was beginning to outstrip their reserves. Even with Data not breathing and the baby only using a fraction of her allotment, it soon became obvious that they weren’t going to make it back to the runabout. They were approaching the edge of the rocky outcrop and paused to rest. Jean-Luc was having breathing difficulties that Beverly had diagnosed as a lacerated lung. He was bleeding into the lung and it had collapsed. She and Data were discussing their options when Jean-Luc said softly, “Forget the runabout, make for the yacht, it’s closer.” While Data consulted his tricorder, Beverly sat closer to Jean-Luc and said, “We have to go back to the runabout, my love; the boys are waiting there for us.” He lifted his head and frowned. “You brought the boys?” Beverly grimaced. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Before Jean-Luc could say anything further, Data interrupted. “Captain Picard is right, the Calypso is significantly closer. However, there is a subspace anomaly between us and the yacht. We would have to go around it.” Beverly shook her head. “But won’t that make our journey longer?” Data nodded. “Yes, but you could come some of the way, then I could leave you, get to the Calypso and retrieve more oxygen cylinders, then come back for you.” “So we would be out in the open for a while?” Data nodded again. “Yes, but it would only be you and the Captain. I would take the humidicrib with me.” Jean-Luc wheezed, “And the boys?” “Once we are all aboard the Calypso, we can move the ship closer to the runabout and collect your children.” Beverly looked at her husband and sighed. “I suppose it might work, but Data I really need to get Captain Picard back to the Calypso as soon as possible.” The android gave a curt nod. “Then I will endeavour to be as quick as possible.” Sliding her hand under Jean-Luc’s shoulder, Beverly helped him to his feet. “Right then, let’s get going.” They moved off and Beverly tried her communicator. “Paul, can you hear me?” The reply was static filled, but Beverly could hear the relief in her son’s voice. “Mum! It’s good to hear you. Have you found Papa and the baby?” “Yes, we have them both, but we’re running out of oxygen, so we’re going to make for the Calypso. Once we get there, we’ll move the ship closer to you.” “Okay, but Mum, you can’t use the runabout any more, it has a cracked screen.” “How the hell did that happen?” She heard Paul sigh. “It’s a long story; I’ll tell you when you get here.” Wishing to know what had transpired, warred with her oxygen use. Beverly gritted her teeth and briefly closed her eyes. “All right. Sit tight, hopefully it won’t be too long.” “Right, Mum. Paul out.” They had only going another seventy metres or so when Data called a halt. “You must stay here. I will be as quick as I can.” Beverly assisted Jean-Luc to sit, then she sat beside him, huddling against the wind. They watched as Data disappeared into the swirling green gasses. David had waited patiently while his brother had showered and changed, but once he emerged clean and sweet smelling, the younger boy was at him. “Once Mum hears you killed that alien…she’s going to be pissed.” Paul rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah…and what were we supposed to do? Let it kill us? Grow up, David; you’re acting like a little kid.” The junior Picard bridled. “I am not! I’m trying to find a way out of this. After all, it wasn’t me who pissed his pants!” Paul swung around, his dark hazel eyes flashing. “No, you were curled up in a ball on the floor!” They stood, toe-to-toe, neither giving an inch. Eventually it was Paul who held up his hands. “Okay…we were both scared stiff, but I don’t think we’re going to get into trouble for defending ourselves.” David sighed. “Using a weapon we’ve been forbidden to touch, after hacking into the locker’s security system. Oh yeah…she’s going to be delighted.” Just then the call from their mother came through. Afterwards David shook his head, saying ruefully, “Why didn’t you tell her? Don’t you think she’s going to wonder how the screen got cracked?” Paul sighed and sat down. “Didn’t you hear? They’ve got Papa and the baby.” With a shrug, David pulled down the corners of his mouth. “So?” “So why didn’t Papa say anything?” Realisation dawned on David’s face. “Oh, shit…do you think he’s been injured?” Nodding thoughtfully, Paul raised his hands to give his words form. “He must be, otherwise he would have said something.” David snapped his fingers. “Yeah! And Mum was so preoccupied she never asked you about the screen.” Paul nodded. “So Papa’s been hurt. I wonder how the baby is?” With a shrug, David sat down. “Who knows? I suppose we’ll just have to wait until we hear.” “Yeah.” As promised, Data was indeed quick. He reached the Calypso, only to find it surrounded by a force field. Opening a channel, he contacted Jean-Luc. “Captain Picard, it is Data.” Coughing up a small amount of blood, Jean-Luc answered breathlessly, “Picard here, Data, go ahead.” “Sir I need you to contact the Calypso’s computer to lower the shields.” Muttering a soft, “Damn, I forgot about that.” Jean-Luc nodded, saying, “I will do so at once. Picard out.” He took as deep a breath as he dared and said, “Picard to Calypso, lower shields.” Data noted with satisfaction that the shields lowered. He was on board in seconds and back outside with six cylinders within minutes. As he ran around the periphery of the subspace anomaly he called, “Doctor Picard, I am on my way back to your position. I estimate I will be with you in ten minutes.” “Acknowledged, Data, Picard out.” Beverly had just turned to her husband to check him, when she saw two figures looming out of the gasses behind them. Not waiting for an explanation, she hauled a protesting Captain to his feet and dragged him off towards the Calypso in a weaving jog. Jean-Luc’s protests died on his lips as a bright green beam of energy lanced by them, missing by only centimetres. Beverly cursed silently. “Dammit…we’re unarmed!” With no tricorder to warn them of the subspace anomaly, they were running blind. Another beam blasted the ground to their left and Beverly gasped, “Faster, Jean-Luc, we have to move faster!” As they jinked and ran, Beverly switched channels, “Data! We’re under attack…hurry!” Her heart skipped a beat as the android’s calm voice was heard. “I have you on my tricorder. You need to move further to your left, you are encroaching on the edge of the anomaly. I will be with you shortly.” Jean-Luc’s strength was waning fast. Unable to breathe properly, the exertion of running was taxing him quickly. He began to stumble and Beverly had to haul him along. “Come on Jean-Luc, just a little further…” Another beam clipped Beverly’s shoulder, sending her sprawling. Without her help, Jean-Luc fell to his knees, gasping and coughing up blood. “Beverly! Are you all right?” He panted. Her arm numb from the shoulder down, the Doctor struggled to get to her feet. “I’m fine…we must hurry…” But it was too late. Out of the swirling gasses, two aliens warily approached, weapons at the ready. At the jerking gesture, Beverly raised one arm, but Jean-Luc had pitched forward, desperately trying to get his breath. While one alien covered them, the other advanced slowly. As Beverly was frantically trying to think of some sort of strategy, over their helmet comms came Data’s voice. “Duck!” Beverly dived headlong, covering Jean-Luc’s body with hers. She didn’t see what caused it, but there was the unmistakable sound of a phaser rifle being fired, immediately followed by a tremendous explosion. The gasses themselves seemed to ignite. Their ears ringing, Beverly slowly sat up and assisted Jean-Luc into a sitting position. Data was kneeling by their sides. “I have five cylinders. I will attach two each now.” As he worked, Beverly asked, “What the hell happened?” She could hear the trace of amusement in his voice. “I threw an oxygen cylinder at the aliens, then I fired at it with my phaser rifle. The resultant explosion was very gratifying.” Beverly grinned. “And the aliens?” “They took flight. I doubt they will be back.” Jean-Luc’s hacking cough forestalled any further conversation. “Data, Captain Picard requires urgent medical attention. How far to the Calypso?” The android helped Jean-Luc to his feet, then picked him up in his arms. “Not far, Doctor…if you will follow me?” Twenty minutes later they entered the Calypso’s airlock. Beverly was torn between needing to see to Jean-Luc’s injuries and wanting to check on the baby. Jean-Luc made up her mind for her. Once out of his suit, he waved away Beverly’s hands that wanted to explore the lacerations on his chest and said softly, “I’m fine…go and see to our daughter.” Offering a tender smile, Beverly got rid of her suit then went to the humidicrib, unsealing it and uncovering the little girl. The Doctor winced at seeing the open wounds and her displayed ovaries, but she very gently picked her up and held her to her breast. The baby remained unmoving and unresponsive. A deep, gentle voice at her side made Beverly sigh. “Will she be all right?” Beverly turned to her husband and nodded. “Yes, I think so, once we get her back to the Enterprise.” He nodded slowly, then very gently ran his finger tips down the baby’s cheek. “And you can repair everything?” “Yes.” He sighed shallowly and whispered, “They ruptured her hymen.” Beverly lifted the baby to rub her cheek against the infant’s face. “My poor little one…what have they done to you?” She looked at her husband. “I can repair it my love, she will never know.” Jean-Luc swallowed and briefly closed his eyes. “Will she remember any of this?” Beverly shook her head. “I doubt it. If she had been fully cognizant, perhaps she may have retained deeply hidden, vague memories, but with the stupefying drugs…I don’t think so.” Jean-Luc leaned forward and kissed the baby’s forehead. “But once they wore off on you, you remembered everything.” Beverly sighed. “Yes, but I am an adult. She is a newborn, Jean-Luc. I don’t think she’s going to remember anything.” Beverly heard Jean-Luc’s voice crack as he said softly, “I desperately hope you’re right.” He watched as Beverly gently lay the baby down and put a nappy on her. She then wrapped her in the soft blanket and put her back in the crib. Beverly then turned to Jean-Luc, her look uncompromising. “I’m going to replicate some warm breast milk for the baby. In the meantime, I want you stripped to your briefs and lying on the bed, I need to treat you.” Attempting to stifle a cough and failing, Jean-Luc reddened as he brought up a small quantity of blood. He gave a rueful look and nodded before leaving Beverly and making his way to the bedroom. Within minutes, Beverly was sitting beside him. Having scanned him, she was cleaning the lacerations across his chest, prior to closing them. Data stood by, awaiting instructions. To keep his mind off what Beverly was doing; Jean-Luc turned his attention to his Second Officer. “Data, I want you to take the Calypso to the runabout and collect the boys. But there is something else. The aliens collected several eggs from the baby and, with the use of synthesised human hormones, brought them to maturity. They also managed to get a semen sample from me and with these genetic materials they have been successful in creating a human zygote.” Beverly gasped but Jean-Luc held up his hand, effectively silencing her. “I want both the zygote and all of the collected genetic material destroyed. They must not be able to create another human being.” Data gave a curt nod. “Yes, Sir, I will formulate a plan immediately.” As Data left the room, Beverly finished sealing the lacerations and spoke softly. “Why the hell did they want to dabble in human genetics?” Jean-Luc sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “Their main scientist decided it would be beneficial to their species to create an underclass of people to do the menial and dangerous work of their society.” Beverly hissed, “They wanted a slave race?” Jean-Luc nodded. “In effect, yes.” In silence, Beverly administered a local anaesthetic and swabbed an area low on his right chest. “You are suffering a pneumothorax. I need to insert a tube into your chest cavity to drain off the air and blood to allow your lung to reinflate. Once we’re back on the Enterprise, I can fix it properly.” Jean-Luc nodded silently as Beverly made the incision in his chest. He felt no pain as the tube was inserted, but the pain and pressure in his chest he’d been experiencing immediately eased. Beverly grunted softly as blood began to fill the bowl she held. As she watched the flow, she said softly, “I take it you protested, that you explained the folly and immorality of trying to create a being from such closely related donors.” Jean-Luc grimaced. “I did, but I was ignored. I also refused to be a donor, but they took the sample by force.” With a sigh, Beverly gently kissed his brow. “I’m sorry, my love.” Jean-Luc sighed. “As long as their creation and all of the stolen genetic material is destroyed, no harm will have been done.” They were silent for a while, before Beverly said softly, “I can repair one of your broken ribs, but the other requires surgery. It’s the same for your arm, but an immobilising cast will help. I’ll keep up your painkilling medication, you should be comfortable, but there’s nothing I can do about the pain in your eyes. I can tell you the nanites have done a significant amount of work, although surgery will be required to finish the job. How is your sight?” Jean-Luc blinked a few times and summoned a wan smile. “Not too bad at the moment. It comes and goes, but generally, it’s functional.” He looked up at his wife and smiled tenderly. “I must say though…you were a sight for sore eyes!” Beverly chuckled and tucked the bowl against his side and stood. “That was a very poor pun, Jean-Luc…I expect better from you.” He shrugged. “It was all I could come up with under the circumstances…but…when I saw you I couldn’t believe my eyes. I thought you were an angel…until I recognised you. I have never seen anyone so beautiful.” Beverly reddened and bent to kiss him. The contact was languid…almost passionate and it was Beverly who broke it. Looking down at her husband with smoky eyes, she slowly licked her lips and offered a sultry smile. “I look forward to your recovery.” Equally enthralled, Jean-Luc muttered huskily, “As do I.” The moment was broken by Data, calling from the cockpit. “Captain Picard, we are about to land beside the runabout.” With his eyes glued to his wife, Jean-Luc replied softly, “Thank you, Mr.Data. Doctor Picard will be with you shortly. Picard out.” Beverly looked down at her husband and smiled. “I’m going to get the boys.” With a shake of his head, Jean-Luc disagreed. “No, let Data go.” As she moved to the door, it was Beverly who shook her head. “No, my love. They’ve been alone through a very trying time; I think it should be me that collects them.” Jean-Luc sighed shallowly. “Very well.” She left the room to find Data about to get into an evac suit. “Hold on, Data, I’ll go. You stay here and monitor the Captain.” The android straightened and frowned. “I do not think that is wise, Doctor.” Beverly shrugged. “Perhaps, but that’s how it’s going to be, my friend.” Knowing her as well as he did, Data knew the futility of arguing. “Very well, Doctor. Please allow me to help you into your suit.” Ten minutes later, as Beverly was about to enter the airlock, Data offered her the phaser rifle. She was about to refuse his offer when she looked into his golden eyes and saw his worry. With a sigh, she took the weapon and entered the airlock. Even though the ships were only ten metres apart, the swirling green gasses were enough to obscure each ship from each other. Giving a quick look at her heads up display, Beverly frowned as a quiet alarm sounded in her helmet. Two aliens were at the outer hatch of the runabout. She bent forward into the ever present high winds and went towards her children’s ship. It wasn’t until she was two metres away that she saw them. The aliens were attempting to open the outer hatch. Not wanting to kill unnecessarily, Beverly called her sons. “Paul? Can you hear me?” The youngster’s voice was filled with tension. “Mum! Someone’s trying to get in!” “I know, I can see them. Sit tight, I’ll take care of it.” “Okay, Mum. Paul out.” Beverly took several steps forward and raised the rifle to her shoulder. Switching to her outside speakers, she called, “Hey! Get away from that ship!” The aliens reacted very quickly. One dived to the side, loosing off a shot from its weapon. It went wide and Beverly returned fire, catching the being in the leg. It rolled into the mists. The second alien continued to attempt to circumvent the security protocol Paul had instituted on the hatch. Beverly took aim and called, “Move away or I will shoot!” The alien froze, then suddenly spun, levelling a weapon. Beverly’s reaction was purely instinctive. With the being already in her sights, she depressed the trigger. There was s bright blue flash of intense light and the alien ceased to exist. She didn’t have time to dwell on what she had just done. The alien she had wounded took a shot at her from its hiding place, catching her in the hip. She staggered and fell, but her fall saved her as another beam of pure energy flashed just past her helmet. She saw where the beam had come from and returned fire. The alien was flushed out and it took another shot at Beverly as it tried to find another hiding spot from which to snipe. Beverly caught the alien in her sights and fired. Like its companion, it disintegrated in a flash of blue light. Climbing unsteadily to her feet, Beverly switched to her internal comm. “Paul?” “Here, Mum.” “It’s okay, Paul, I’ve dealt with the aliens. I’m coming in.” “Right, I’ll man the airlock.” Although it took only seconds to get inside, for Beverly, the wait was interminable. She stepped into the runabout, only to be accosted by her sons, each flinging his arms around her suited form. She staggered under the onslaught and chuckled. “Hey…let me get my helmet off.” The boys loosened their grip on their mother and she took her helmet off. Many hugs and kisses later, Beverly sat down and asked what was on her mind. “Right, how did the screen get cracked?” She knew immediately by their reaction, that something was amiss. David lowered his head in characteristic fashion and Paul reddened. Beverly sighed and took Paul’s hand. “Come on…out with it.” The older boy sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Well an alien got in and there was a fire fight.” Beverly became very still, saying softly, “A fire fight?” Paul nodded, swallowing convulsively. “Yeah. It fired at us and I fired back. I…I killed it, but one of its shots hit the screen and cracked it.” Beverly paled. “You killed an alien?” The boy nodded silently, sniffing quietly. “How did you get a weapon? The weapons locker was sealed.” David lifted his head and said softly, “If he hadn’t done it, we would be dead now.” Keeping her attention on her older son, Beverly said quietly, “Paul?” He looked into her eyes and whispered, “I hacked into the locking system and took a phaser rifle.” There was a moments’ silence before Beverly asked, “Was this before or after you knew the alien was there?” In an even softer voice, Paul said, “Before.” Letting go of his hand, an angry Beverly sat back and briefly closed her eyes. “So after Data and I left, you decided to arm yourself.” The boy nodded silently. “By hacking into the security system.” Again, all Paul did was nod. “And with the weapon you took, you killed an alien.” Tears welled and overflowed his lids. Beverly sighed and took him into her arms and hugged him. “Well it looks like you saved not only your own life, but that of your brother too.” Paul was trembling as he said, “I wet my pants, Mum, I was so scared. I’m so sorry…I never meant to kill it, but even though I warned it, it wouldn’t listen. It fired at us…I had to fire back. It was going to kill us.” David put his arm around his brother and looked at his mother. “Paul fired twice. The first time, the rifle was on stun and the alien wasn’t affected. While under fire he recalibrated the firing setting and got it on the next shot. All I could do was curl up on the floor. I was so scared.” Taking off her gloves, Beverly ran her hands over her son’s faces. “You both did very well, I have no doubt you acted exactly as you should have, but we’re going to have to have a chat about hacking into secured systems.” Paul finally smiled and nodded. “Fair enough.” The Doctor stood and limped to the cockpit, the boys following her. “We’re going to have to set the auto pilot. We can’t leave the runabout here; it will have to follow us back to the Enterprise. While I set the controls, you two get into an evac suit.” Paul immediately left to do as he was told, but David hesitated. “But, Mum, the suits are so big.” She sighed. “I know that, but if you choose the smallest size, it’ll be okay, you’re only going to travel about twenty metres and I will be helping you.” Finally convinced, David nodded and left the cockpit. Beverly sighed and rolled her eyes. While both boys were occupied, Beverly checked the wound on her hip. It was a nasty burn and of course, there was a hole in the suit. She stood and went aft to join her sons in putting on a new suit. Data was seated quietly beside his Captain as Jean-Luc dozed. Although uncomfortable around sleeping people, Beverly had asked him to look after his Captain and that was exactly what he was going to do. The flow of blood through the chest tube was now little but a slow trickle and Jean-Luc seemed to be breathing much easier. He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. That was followed by a frown and a gravelly, “Data? What are you doing here?” Adopting a tentative smile, Data replied, “Doctor Crusher asked me to monitor you, Sir.” “And you have to do that by sitting on my bed and watching me while I sleep?” The android shrugged. “I had no other duties to perform, Captain.” Jean-Luc sat up awkwardly, wincing at the pain in his chest. He blinked several times, then sighed when his vision refused to clear. “I’m fine, Data. You can monitor me from the living area.” Rising to his feet, Data nodded. “Yes, Captain. Before I leave, is there anything I can get you?” Jean-Luc gave the question some thought, then shook his head. “No, I don’t think so, but thank you.” With an inclination of his head, Data offered, “As you wish, Captain.” And left the room. Jean-Luc lay quietly for a few minutes before he decided he needed to go to the toilet. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed, then grabbed hold of the bowl as he gingerly stood. He experienced a wave of dizziness, but it soon passed. He completed his task with a minimum of fuss and, after washing his hands, ambled out into the day area. Data was in the cockpit, but his phenomenal hearing alerted him to his Captain’s presence. He came into the day areas with a frown on his pale face. “What are you doing, Captain?” Jean-Luc looked up, slightly annoyed. “I am about to go to the cockpit to check on my wife and children.” “That is not necessary, Sir. I have been monitoring them.” His eyes darkened and glittered, but he kept his anger under control. “And?” “There was a skirmish of some sort, but Doctor Picard and the boys are en route to our position and should arrive within the next five minutes.” Jean-Luc’s artificial heart accelerated. “A skirmish? Elaborate.” “Our sensors showed two aliens at the Calypso at the time Doctor Picard arrived. There was a fire fight. Only Doctor Picard’s bio signs remained after the fight, I can only surmise she was successful.” “And now she and the boys are en route?” “Yes, Sir.” With no further words, Jean-Luc rose and went forward to the cockpit. He wasted no time in establishing contact. “Calypso to Beverly.” He breathed a sigh of relief when she responded, “Beverly here, Jean-Luc.” “Are you all right? Data told me you were in a fire fight.” “I’m fine.” They were interrupted by David, who said, “No she’s not, Papa. She took a hit and is limping.” There was an ominous silence before Jean-Luc said quietly, “Beverly?” She sighed. “It’s nothing, really, just a nasty burn. I’m fine. And what are you doing out of bed?” His voice took on the unmistakable ring of command. “Never mind that! How close are you to the Calypso?” “About ten metres away.” “Right, I’ll man the air lock.” “Acknowledged.” It was only minutes before Jean-Luc looked through the window to see his family in the airlock. He smiled at Beverly, but then frowned at seeing how pale she looked. With a sigh, the inner hatch opened and Jean-Luc was able to help his family get out of their suits. The boys gave a leery look at the tube extending out from their father’s chest and the bowl he held. Seeing their wariness, he smiled and said softly, “It’s all right, I’m fine.” Paul went to his father, gently fingering the cast on his arm. “Just how badly injured are you, Papa?” Jean-Luc smiled down at his son and wished he could hug him. “Really, Paul, I’m fine. I have damaged one of my lungs and I have a broken arm, it’s nothing really.” David came over and squinted at the bruise that decorated Jean-Luc’s chest. “I bet that hurts.” The man chuckled softly. “I admit it can be a tad uncomfortable.” He looked up to see Beverly crouching at the humidicrib. Ushering the boys, the rest of the family went to join her. Paul peered into the crib and sighed. “She’s little.” Beverly nodded. “Yes, she’s a tiny tot, but she’s strong.” David frowned, saying softly, “She’s really quiet.” Jean-Luc said gently, “Do you remember how your mother was after the aliens had returned her?” David nodded silently, his eyes large. “Well we think the aliens have given the baby the same kind of drugs.” “Will she be all right?” asked Paul. Beverly nodded. “We think so.” She stood, pulling her hair back. “She needs a new bag of breast milk.” Jean-Luc used his cast-encased arm to usher her to a seat. “I’ll get that, I want you to treat the burn.” Smiling up her thanks, Beverly waited while Paul retrieved a med kit. She scanned her hip and frowned. David, silently watching, immediately asked, “What is it, Mum?” She sighed. “Oh, nothing really, it’s just that the burn has charred the bone of my hip. It’s going to require regen therapy.” Looking up from the crib, Jean-Luc frowned. “Which we can’t do here.” With a shrug, Beverly treated the surface burn. “No, but it should be okay, as long as we don’t take too long to get back to the Enterprise. Besides, Jean-Luc, I’m not the only one who needs specialised medical treatment.” Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened as Paul looked at his father to say, “Papa?” Sighing, Jean-Luc lowered his head. “It’s nothing, really Paul. I need surgery to repair a broken rib and my broken arm also needs surgical repair.” Beverly chimed in with, “He also needs regen treatment on a lacerated lung…which is still bleeding.” Now thoroughly alarmed, both boys moved closer to their father. It was David, who said, with a trembling voice, “Papa?” Jean-Luc knelt and put the bowl on the floor. He opened his arms but the boys hesitated. He sighed. “Really, I’m fine…and I could do with a hug…as long as it’s gentle.” Two relieved boys gently embraced their father, seeming to absorb his strength. Data, standing near the crib suddenly tilted his head and said, “Quiet please.” Everyone turned to look at him as he stared at the baby. In the ensuing silence, they heard a small sound. Jean-Luc’s head spun around, he too staring at the baby. “Was that her?” Data nodded. “I think so, Captain, yes.” Beverly got up from her seat and together they all crowded around the crib. Jean-Luc hushed them and they waited with baited breath. They were rewarded when the baby made a small sound and slowly clenched her left hand. Then she slowly blinked. Beverly moved forward and gently picked her up, cradling her in her arms. As they watched, the baby lifted an arm before dropping her closed fist on her open mouth. In a hushed voice, Jean-Luc asked, “Do you think she can suck?” With a ghost of a smile, Beverly said, “Only one way to find out.” She stood, taking the baby with her as she went to the nearby seat. Once settled, she bared one breast and offered it to the baby. Jean-Luc came and sat on the arm of the chair, saying softly, “You still have milk?” As the baby gently snuffled around the nipple, Beverly nodded absently, keeping her eyes on the child. “Yes, I have been taking a drug to regulate the supply. All that is needed for normal supply is stimulation.” As they watched, the baby latched on to the nipple and began to weakly suck. Beverly smiled up at her husband and sighed. “She really needs this.” Jean-Luc frowned, not fully understanding. Beverly saw his confusion and elaborated. “The closeness, being cuddled while she feeds.” Realisation dawned and Jean-Luc smiled as he nodded his understanding. David and Paul, standing and watching, grinned. Paul said softly, “I remember you feeding David.” The younger boy blushed and sighed. “She needs a name.” Her eyes glued to the baby, Beverly nodded. “Yes she does.” Looking up at her husband, Beverly smiled tenderly. “The boys and I have discussed this. We think she should have a French name. What about Etoile?” Jean-Luc frowned as he thought. “Star?” David grinned at his father. “Why not?” Jean-Luc had rested the bowl on the chair arm, leaving his hand free to ruffle his son’s hair. “Why not indeed! It’s a lovely name. Etoile it is.” Data was quiet as he watched the baby feed. Jean-Luc sensed his wistfulness and asked softly, “What is it, Data?” The android tilted his head and sighed. “Being an artificial life form, I have never known what it is like to have parents who care for me as you and Doctor Picard care for your children. As I watched Etoile suckle I was wondering what it must feel like…that bond…that closeness.” Jean-Luc turned his attention to the baby, but responded to Data’s comment. “You may not have experienced a childhood, at least not one an infant would have with parents, Data, but you have forged a bond with the friends you’ve made on the Enterprise.” Data nodded. “It is true that I have found deep and sustaining friendships, Captain, but I cannot help but wonder what…” He gestured to the baby, “She must be experiencing now.” With a shrug, Jean-Luc smiled. “It’s pure speculation anyway, Data. Not many adults…or children for that matter, remember anything from their infancy.” “Perhaps not, Sir, but I wish I had been given the means to find out for myself.” Paul smiled up at the Second Officer and winked. “I can tell you all you want to know, Uncle Data. What I don’t remember of my own babyhood, I can tell you about David’s.” The younger sibling glared at his older brother and shook his head. “You really are a dweeb sometimes, Paul.” Knowing that an argument was brewing, Jean-Luc stood and gestured to the boys. “Come on; let’s get you out of those suits.” While the males were busy, Beverly watched as Etoile drifted off to sleep. She had only taken a little milk from one breast, but Beverly was happy, nonetheless. She gently rose with the baby in her arms and carefully put her back in the crib. Jean-Luc called softly, “We should be going.” Beverly shook her head. “Not until we’ve finished everything here. We need to destroy what the aliens have created.” Nodding his understanding, Jean-Luc turned to Data, about to issue his orders. But Beverly stopped him. “No, Jean-Luc, I will do it.” The Captain spun around, consternation on his face. “Beverly, that isn’t wise.” Data came over and said quietly, “Doctor Picard, you may not be aware of the fact that we are running low on oxygen cylinders. We do not have enough left for you to make the journey to the alien ship and back.” Tossing her head, Beverly lifted her chin pugnaciously. “Then move the Calypso closer.” Data sighed. “While that might alleviate the oxygen problem, it still poses a significant danger to you.” Beverly shrugged. “How? We haven’t detected any more aliens, most probably because they’re all dead. Look, if we move the Calypso close enough, I can be in and out of the alien ship in mere minutes. I don’t see the problem.” Jean-Luc sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “Beverly, don’t you think that it would be better if you and I stayed with our children? After all, Etoile is breast feeding now.” With a wave of her hand, Beverly dismissed the idea. “I have never let my career, or my life be significantly altered just because we had kids…and you never asked me too. You aren’t now suggesting I have to behave differently because I’m nursing, are you?” Taking as deep a breath as he could, Jean-Luc strove to keep calm in the face of his rising anger. “No, I’m not, but I cannot see why you are insisting on doing this, when it would be far better…and safer, if Data did it.” Beverly briefly closed her eyes and counted silently to ten. She then went to her husband, took his hand and spoke quietly. “Jean-Luc, those alien bastards kidnapped and assaulted both my husband and my daughter to extract genetic material which they then proceeded to create a zygote. That life form they created is as much a part of me as it is of you. I don’t want Data to be the one to destroy it, my love, it is something either you or I should do and, as you aren’t capable at the moment, that leaves me. I have to do this, Jean-Luc…I have to see for myself that the zygote is destroyed as well as the remaining genetic samples.” The stoic Captain looked deeply into his wife’s eyes and capitulated. His shoulders dropped and he sighed. “Very well, I understand.” He turned slowly to Data. “Move the Calypso to a position as close as you can get to the alien ship, Mr.Data.” The android frowned and inclined his head. “Sir, that may not be impossible.” “Why?” “Because between this ship and the alien ship, there is a subspace distortion. There is not enough room to land on the far side of the anomaly, nor is there room beyond the alien ship.” Jean-Luc gave that some thought, then offered a curt nod. “Then can you position us on top of the alien ship?” Data’s frown deepened. “I cannot land the Calypso on the surface of the other ship, Captain, however I can suspend our ship a short distance above it.” Beverly stepped nearer the two males. “How close?” “I would envisage one metre, but that is dependent on the alien ship having no shields or other defensive systems in activation.” With his dark hazel eyes glittering, Jean-Luc quietly muttered, “Make it so, Mr.Data.” Within minutes, the Calypso lifted off. They were lucky. No shields or any other kind of defensive mechanism was evident. Beverly had once again, suited up and was waiting in the air lock as Data positioned the Calypso one metre above the upper surface of the alien ship. Once the outer hatch had opened, it was a simple matter for Beverly to jump the short distance to the other vessel. The alien ship was somewhat larger than the Calypso, meaning Beverly had plenty of room to walk around, seeking a means to get to the ground. She eventually found a series of foot holds she could use, although they were widely spaced, obviously meant for a longer legged being. With her feet finally on firm ground, Beverly went around the ship until she found the hatch. With the use of her tricorder, she quickly decoded the lock and entered. The transfer of atmosphere took place quickly, leaving the Doctor inside the vessel for the first time since her abduction. She turned slowly, her tricorder faithfully recording everything she saw. Vague memories surfaced, leaving her feeling very apprehensive. She sighed, giving herself a mental shake. With a determined straightening of her shoulders, she muttered, “It’s over, Beverly. Just get on with what you came to do.” To save oxygen, she turned off the flow and removed her helmet. Her eyes settled on the door she knew led to the surgical suite. Lifting her gloved hand, she closed her eyes briefly and pressed the door release. It whispered open and the sight of a dead alien made her gasp. She stepped cautiously into the room and shuddered when she saw the metal table. Stifling the terror she felt, Beverly proffered her tricorder, searching for the embryo and the other genetic material. When a quiet alarm sounded on the device, she frowned, staring at the readout on the screen. She took a few steps in the direction of some medical paraphernalia when a coldly distant voice stopped her in her tracks. “So, you came back to us, human?” Swallowing to wet her suddenly dry mouth, Beverly slowly turned to see an alien she didn’t recognise, slumped in a far corner. Although the being seemed to be disabled, there was nothing weak about the way it held its weapon. The Doctor took a steadying breath and tried to stay calm. “You seem to be injured. Perhaps I can help you?” Hitching itself into a more upright position, the alien sneered. “Why the show of compassion, human? I know you are here to kill me, as you have killed the others.” With a shake of her head, Beverly leaned back against the bench. “That is not true. I came here to destroy what you have created…and what you stole.” Hacking up a wet slippery mucous, the alien shook its head. “But you don’t deny you killed the others in our party?” Beverly sighed. “No I don’t, but that was self defence. They were trying to kill us.” “So we should! You are a barbarous species…too primitive to understand our ways.” Her blue eyes glittered with anger. “We understand you wished to enslave us!” She waved her hand at the equipment around her. “All this was meant to create a slave race, how dare you accuse us of barbarism!” Its compound eyes shimmered in the bright light of the room. An odd, viscous fluid oozed from small holes in the alien’s head. It struggled to stand, failed and slumped to the floor. Beverly saw her chance. She dived across the room, catching hold of the hand that held the weapon, and violently wrenched it sideways. There was a loud crack, the alien screeched and dropped the weapon. Beverly snatched it up and scuttled out of reach. Panting slightly, she climbed to her feet and took her phaser from its holster. The alien looked up at her and spat a glob of bright green mucous in her direction. “We should have dissected you and your hideous infant when we had the chance.” With one weapon directed at the alien, Beverly cast wary eyes over the paraphernalia, She scanned the equipment with her tricorder, until she found what she sought. With deft movements of her thumb, she set her phaser on kill and obliterated the dishes and tubes she had found. Another scan told her her quest had been successful. The embryo and the genetic material had been destroyed. Turning to the alien, she offered a wry smile. “I doubt you believe me, but I am willing to help you.” Seeming to consider her offer, after a few seconds, the alien nodded and held up one hand. “I accept. If you would assist me to my feet?” Beverly holstered her phaser, but kept the alien weapon in her left hand. She approached the being with caution, but it seemed genuine in its capitulation, so she bent down and allowed it to wrap its arm across her shoulders. Then, with an effort, she lifted the being to its feet. Just as they were nearly upright, the alien swung its right hand and raked its claws across Beverly’s neck, opening the flesh in three deep lacerations. Blood welled and surged out of the tears, making Beverly cough and stagger. The alien attacked her again, delivering a solid blow to her midriff and snatching the weapon. As she doubled over, the being aimed a kick at her head, but she saw it coming and dropped to her right and rolled. The kick went wide and caused the alien to lose its balance. It staggered sideways and hit the bench, obviously causing it great pain, as it bent low and uttered a guttural groan. Beverly groped for her phaser, frantically trying to pull it from its holster, as her other hand went to her neck to try and staunch the flow of blood. The alien seemed to be having trouble breathing as more of the viscous fluid poured down its face. Her hand finally found the hilt of her phaser and she drew the weapon and trained it on her assailant just as it fired a hasty shot. It struck Beverly’s left breast and she cried out in pain. She tried to speak but all that came out was a breathy whisper. The alien heard her and hissed before making a last desperate lunge for her. Beverly fired just as its hands met her throat. There was a bright flash of blue light, then nothing but the smell of vaporised flesh. She was in desperate need of help, but her helmet was in the other room. Unable to walk, Beverly crawled out into the main area and slumped against the wall. She reached for her helmet and dragged it to her. With hardly any voice at all, she croaked, “Picard to Calypso.” She could clearly hear Jean-Luc’s alarm when he responded. “Beverly! What’s wrong?” “Help…send Data.” Her vision began to grey and the frantic voice of her husband faded away. As consciousness fled she slid sideways, her body coming to rest on the floor. Data had heard the call for help and was quickly donning an evac suit. Paul and David hovered around their father, their eyes wide. Jean-Luc, having found that Beverly was no longer able to speak, watched as Data prepared to enter the airlock. As he did, Jean-Luc went to the locker and began to put on an evac suit. It was Paul who eventually decided to dissuade him. “Papa? I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The man grunted, but said nothing else. Paul looked beseechingly at his brother, seeking his support. David gave a surreptitious nod and entered the fray. “Papa, you should stay here, with us.” Jean-Luc paused, having trouble getting his cast-encased arm through the suit’s sleeve. The tube from his chest was dripping blood from its end, but Jean-Luc ignored it. Paul came closer and tried to get his father to see reason. “Papa, please. The last time we were left alone I had to kill an alien. I don’t what to have to do that again.” Jean-Luc stopped what he was doing and stared at his son. When he spoke, his voice was soft, a sure sign of anger. “You did what?” Swallowing to wet his suddenly dry mouth, Paul squared his shoulders and looked his father in the eye. “When we were left alone, while Mum and Uncle Data went to look for you and Etoile, an alien got into the runabout. I challenged it, but it fired at us. I had no other option but to fire back. My first shot hit it, but the rifle was only on a low setting and it fired back, cracking the runabout’s screen, I returned fire on a higher setting and killed it.” The anger slowly left the Captain as he saw the anguish in his son’s eyes. He sighed and shook his head. “That was very brave of you, Paul. You must have been very frightened.” The boy snorted, blushing deeply. “I wet my pants.” Jean-Luc offered a wry smile. “I’m not surprised, but how did you come to have a rifle? Did your mother leave it with you? I would be most surprised if she did.” Paul’s blush deepened and Jean-Luc clearly saw his nervousness. “Ah. Well…she didn’t. We were kind of worried about being alone, so I decided we should be armed, so I sort of…hacked into the weapons locker security and took a rifle.” Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened and glittered dangerously. In silence he got out of the suit and slowly picked up the discarded bowl, putting the end of the tube in it as he slowly walked to a seat in the living area and sat. Beckoning the boys to stand before him, Jean-Luc was having trouble keeping himself calm in the face of his rising anger. In a deceptively soft voice, he said, “You did what?” Paul was beginning to tremble but David’s pugnaciousness made him lift his chin and blurt, “What would you have preferred? Us dead or Paul hacking the security system?” David’s bravado fled the second his father’s eyes landed on him. He lowered his head and shut his mouth. Having silenced David, Jean-Luc returned his attention to Paul. “Explain yourself, Paul.” Briefly closing his eyes, Paul thought with dread, that he may wet himself again. He took a shaking breath and began. “Like I said, we were worried about being here with the aliens so close and us unarmed. I know we’re not supposed to touch any weapons, and I also know I’m not supposed to hack into any secured systems, but Papa…can’t you see that even though I did wrong, it was the right thing to do?” Under his father’s stony stare, Paul began to quietly cry. More than anything, he hated disappointing his father. With tears sliding down his face and with his lower lip trembling, he looked at his father and said softly, “I’m sorry, Papa.” In the face of his son’s distress, Jean-Luc’s anger dissipated. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Paul there are reasons why your mother and I have forbidden you and your brother from handling weapons. At your age, it’s just too dangerous. And as for hacking into a secured system, I can’t say I’m happy about it, but as David said so eloquently, if you hadn’t done it, you both may well have died…and where would I be then? I would have been devastated.” He took a deep breath and shook his head. “I can’t punish you for what you did, Paul, in fact if I could, I’d give you a medal. Come here, son, it’s all right.” Paul sat on Jean-Luc’s lap and gratefully sank into his embrace. He wept quietly for a little while as his father held him before he slowly sat up and wiped his eyes. In a hitching voice he said softly, “I keep seeing the alien, Papa…the way it just…vaporised and the smell afterwards…I don’t think I’ll ever forget it.” Jean-Luc sighed and closed his eyes. “No, that will be with you a very long time my son. It is a great pity that you have experienced something so awful at your young age.” He looked up at David who was sitting on the arm of the chair. “I suppose you saw it too?” With tears in his eyes, David silently nodded. Sighing again, Jean-Luc patted his younger son’s arm. “When we get back to the Enterprise, I want both of you to talk to Aunt Deanna.” The boys nodded and Jean-Luc ruffled Paul’s hair. “All right, if I am going to stay here, we’d better get ready for your mother; I think she’s been hurt.” David stood first. “I’ll get a med kit.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Good idea. Paul, you get the medical tricorder and meet me at the airlock.” The boy got off his father’s lap, glad to have something constructive to do. ”Okay, Papa.” Within mere seconds, all three were gathered at the airlock. Now all they had to do was wait. Data quickly found Beverly. He went down on one knee and gently felt her neck for a pulse. Finding a faint one, he attached her helmet, picked her up and strode to the airlock. Once outside he scrambled up the side of the alien ship and gracefully jumped up the one metre to the outer hatch of the Calypso. He was in the airlock within seconds and inside the ship very quickly after that. He helped Jean-Luc carry Beverly into the bedroom where her helmet was quickly taken off. Jean-Luc said nothing when he saw the tears in her throat, but Data said softly, “We need to close those as quickly as possible, then we need to get intravenous fluids into her, ASAP.” Grunting softly, Jean-Luc muttered, “I’ll close the wounds. You set up the IV line.” Paul and David hung back, having seen the wounds, they didn’t want to get in the way as their father and Uncle worked on their mother. Jean-Luc had the wounds closed fairly quickly, but Data was having trouble raising a vein. “With so little blood pressure, I cannot raise the vein.” The Captain turned Beverly’s arm over and began to firmly pat the crook of her elbow. The skin slowly began to redden and the vein rose. Data slid the cannula into the blood vessel and began to squeeze the bag of fluids he held. Beverly was deathly pale and barely breathing. While Data forced the fluids into her, Jean-Luc kept his fingers pressed to her neck, monitoring her pulse. At one stage, he lifted his eyes and said softly, “Paul, I need the tricorder.” The youngster quickly handed him the device and Jean-Luc scanned his wife, his brows lowered. He sighed and offered the boys a smile. “Her blood pressure is coming up.” David said softly, “Is that good?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes it is.” Having emptied one bag of fluids, Data attached another and continued to squeeze the life giving liquid into Beverly’s vein. Very slowly, colour crept into her skin and she began to breathe more strongly. Half an hour and three bags of fluid later her eyes fluttered and opened. The first thing she saw was her husband looking down at her, worry in his eyes. She tried to talk, but all that came out was a husky whisper. Jean-Luc gently placed his fingers over her lips. “Hush, my love. You have damaged vocal chords.” Beverly’s hands came up to feel her neck. She grimaced as she remembered what the alien had done. Jean-Luc took her hands and held them. “I have repaired the tears, Beverly, but you will require surgery to heal the internal damage.” She nodded her understanding and Jean-Luc looked up at Data. “I want to leave as soon as possible. We will have to tow the runabout and I want to collect the used oxygen cylinders and the other humidicrib. I want nothing left here to show that we were ever here.” Data gave a nod. “I believe we may be able to use the transporter. If we hover over each item, there should be no problem.” Jean-Luc grunted. “It’s a pity we were not able to use the transporters ourselves. It would have saved a hell of a lot of trouble.” Data nodded. “Indeed. However I am only suggesting it now because we are going to transport inorganic articles.” “Understood.” Data left the room and within minutes Jean-Luc felt the ship lift off. At Beverly’s gesture, the boys came and sat on the bed. They each took one of Beverly’s hands and were enjoying the peace and quiet, when a small cry broke the silence. Jean-Luc chuckled and stood. “Someone wants a feed.” As he walked from the room, he suddenly staggered and held his head. Paul, who was watching his father, immediately went to him. “Papa? Are you all right?” Swallowing and taking as deep a breath as he could, Jean-Luc summoned a wan smile. “Yes, I’m fine…just a little light headed, that’s all.” He lifted his hands, only to find them trembling. With a snort of annoyance, he muttered, “Perhaps you’d better get the baby.” Paul nodded, but kept a wary eye on his father as he picked Etoile up from her crib. Jean-Luc found he had to place a hand on his son’s shoulder as they walked slowly back to the bedroom. Beverly had seen everything and was frowning as Jean-Luc sat heavily on the bed. She tried to talk, but Jean-Luc shook his head, saying softly, “No don’t, Beverly, you will only exacerbate your injuries.” Stymied and annoyed, Beverly took the tricorder and began to input information. When she had finished, he shoved it into Jean-Luc’s hand. He gave a long suffering look, sighed shallowly and read. “You are losing blood all the time, Jean-Luc. You need IV fluids.” He gave a nod and said quietly, “Later, my love, when things have quietened down.” Beverly wanted to argue the point, but Jean-Luc and the boys were taking her evac suit off her. The material of her sweat shirt was burned over her left breast and Jean-Luc immediately scanned it. “That’s nasty Beverly, why didn’t you say something?” As she used the tricorder to type her words, Jean-Luc administered a painkiller. He took the tricorder when she offered it. “It’s nothing, really. Feeding the baby will help, my milk is coming back in.” Taking the hint, Jean-Luc changed Etoile then handed her to her mother. This time, when the Baby took the nipple, she sucked much stronger. Beverly smiled up at her watching family and nodded, letting them know all was well. Jean-Luc had been hearing the periodic sounds of the transporter in operation. While Beverly was feeding the baby, he stood slowly and waited until the dizziness passed before quietly leaving to room and going forward to the cockpit. Data turned to face him as he sat down. “Sir? Forgive me for saying so, but you look quite pale.” Waving the comment away, Jean-Luc asked, “Have you beamed everything aboard?” “Almost, Captain. There remains just two oxygen cylinders.” Jean-Luc nodded wearily. “How soon?” “Within the next ten minutes, Captain. Oh and Sir, could you please go the transporter pad and clear some of the items? It is getting a little crowded on the pad.” Patting Data on the shoulder, Jean-Luc nodded. “Will do, Mr.Data.” “Thank you, Sir.” Jean-Luc walked very slowly to the aft pad. He was feeling very light-headed and slightly nauseous. He had cleared only some of the items when he had a coughing fit. Blood filled his mouth as he dropped to his knees, bent double. Not wanting to spit the blood out, he swallowed it. He slowly caught his breath, but when he tried to stand, he toppled over. Another coughing fit saw him fall to his side, the blood he brought up almost gagging him. His vision began to grey and sweat covered his body. Once again he tried to rise but blackness enfolded him as he slipped into unconsciousness. Will Riker was whistling as he strode the corridors of the Enterprise. Prime Minister Martin had been deposited, with the other colonists, on their new planet and the great ship was on her way back to pick up another load. The Prime Minister had refused to deal directly with Will, pleasing him immensely, however his head of Security was a vexed woman. Though a Vulcan, even one of her species had her limits and Hettie Martin had sorely tested her patience. M’Rak had delivered her final report with a glint in her eyes. To reward her, Will had given her two days off, time he knew she would spend mediating to regain her equilibrium. Now the tall man was on his way to his quarters where he knew his wife and son awaited him. Deanna had told him that her hybridism and breast feeding may cause her to enter a quasi-phase, a state where her libido increased dramatically. Her earlier call to the Ready Room had left no doubt as to her motive. She was very horny and required the presence of her husband. Immediately. As Will approached his quarters, he picked up her subliminal message. “Hurry, Imzadi.” He was semi hard as he hurried through the doors. Deanna was waiting for him, standing near the doors clad in nothing at all. As Will entered, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him rapaciously. Knocked back a step or two by her onslaught, Will wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. Returning the kiss, he gasped as she infiltrated his mind. “I want you Imzadi….quickly…now…” He carried her into the bedroom, casting a wary eye on the bassinette in the corner. Through the fog of her arousal, Deanna vaguely felt his unease and spoke for the first time. “It’s all right, he’s sound asleep, I’ve just fed him.” Shedding any pretext of control, Will almost threw Deanna onto the bed. She was quickly on her knees, tearing at his trousers, desperately trying to free his bulging erection. She managed to undo his pants and pushed them, and his briefs down his thighs. Will covered her with his body and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Pushing her hips up, between savage kisses, Deanna panted, “Yes, yes…now Will…quickly….quickly…” He slid into her in one long, hard stroke. He covered her mouth with his as she cried out. If not for the material of his uniform top, her raking nails would have opened the flesh of his back. He knew exactly what she wanted. He plunged in and out of her, each powerful thrust pushing her up the bed. She clung to him in desperation, seeking the release that would ease her terrible tension. Will knew he was at her mercy. Being a hybrid, Deanna’s internal muscle structures were unlike a normal human. Inside her vagina were two rings of muscle which she could control. The first ring massaged him, gripping and releasing rhythmically, but the inner ring, if she chose, could constrict and hold him inside, unable to thrust. But Will had been experimenting and he found that when she contracted that inner ring, trapping him, he could push forward hard, getting her to relax it. Their torrid sex was only minutes old when Deanna suddenly arched under him and constricted the inner ring. Will gritted his teeth as the hot silken trap held him fast in its delicious embrace. He relaxed and kissed Deanna languidly then, as she sighed into his mouth, he pushed into her firmly. There was resistance then a sudden popping sensation and he was free. He rose up on his arms and grinned down at her astonished face. “You still want it, Dee?” Licking her lips, she glared up defiantly and muttered sultrily, “Hard and fast, lover.” His grin faded as he closed his eyes and began to pound into her. Mere minutes later he gasped, “Dee, hurry…I’m going to come…” His impending orgasm spurred Deanna to her release. Her small body went rigid, then shuddered as wave after wave of ecstasy radiated out from her sex. Will was dimly aware that she had climaxed as he buried himself deep inside her and came hard, calling out her name in a guttural cry. As he was accustomed, his euphoria was heightened by their mental link. A back wash of her physical and emotional bliss washed through his mind and he concentrated hard, sending back the after images of his own ecstasy. Their rigid bodies slowly relaxed and pounding hearts and gasping lungs began to calm. Will slowly became aware of a stinging sensation on his neck and groggily lifted his head. Sensing his concern and confusion, Deanna opened her eyes and gasped. Blood covered his neck and ran down his skin to darken the collar of his uniform top. Seeing her reaction, Will sighed and closed his eyes. “You bit me, didn’t you.” Deanna’s voice showed her contrition. “Yes…I’m sorry, Will.” He slowly rolled to one side and grimaced as his fingers came away bloody from his neck. “What are you? Part vampire?” Deanna giggled and rolled over to cover his body. “I can’t help it, Will. When I come I like to bite.” Will snorted. “Okay, but why bite me? Try a pillow next time.” Deanna frowned, an edge creeping into her voice. “Are you angry with me.” He sighed. “No, just exasperated.” Deanna rolled off Will and sat up. “Why? It’s not like it’s hard to fix.” Will reached for her, but she shrugged out of his grip. He sighed. “I know it’s a simple matter, my love, but the newly repaired skin reacts to my beard. I get pimples.” He looked so boyish, Deanna had to chuckle. “Oh all right, I’ll rub in an anti-acne cream.” This time, when he reached for her, she went gladly. She kissed him tenderly and sighed. “I’m sorry, Will.” He shook his head. “Don’t be, Dee, I’m not complaining…not really.” She sat up, a look of pure mischief in her obsidian eyes. “Good, because I will be needing you again soon.” Will grinned, but inside he rolled his eyes. “My God…she’s going to kill me!” Deanna, unaware of his wry comment, went to check on their son. It was David who went in search of his father. He had exited the bedroom and was on his way to the cockpit, when he glanced aft and saw his father’s unconscious form lying on the floor. With a gasp and a cry of alarm, David ran to his father, taking his shoulder and shaking it. “Papa! Papa, wake up!” Data’s exceptional hearing quickly alerted him to the trouble. He was out of his seat and running in mere seconds. Kneeling beside his Captain, Data said quietly, “I need a medical tricorder, David. Get me one, but do not alert your mother.” While David went in search of the device, Data gently put Jean-Luc on his side and checked his airway, only to find his mouth full of congealing blood. Using his dextrous fingers, Data cleared away the gore and made sure his Captain was breathing freely. David quickly returned and Data scanned Jean-Luc. Giving the tricorder to David, Data gently scooped up his Captain and took his to the bedroom. Beverly was just giving a sleeping Etoile to Paul when she looked up and gasped. “What’s happened?” in a husky whisper. As Data laid Jean-Luc on the bed, he quietly explained. “Captain Picard has lost consciousness due to low blood pressure. We need to give him intravenous fluids.” Kneeling on the bed, Beverly watched as Data went to the replicator to retrieve the necessary bag of liquid. She reached for the equipment as soon as he got back to the bed. It was the work of mere moments to slide a cannula into his vein and begin the flow. She sat back, rubbing her forehead. In a broken whisper she said with exasperation, “Dammit…I warned him about this!” Data shrugged. “I have noticed that Captain Picard disregards his health if he feels there are more important issues to deal with.” Shaking her head, Beverly sighed. “I know, he’s so bloody minded. I think all Starship Captains are. Tell me, Data, how was he when you found him?” Data’s golden eyes settled on his Captain as he said softly, “He was lying on his side and his mouth was filled with congealing blood. With a frown, Beverly snorted. “So he must have lain there for a while.” David shook his head. “I don’t think it was that long, Mum. He left the bedroom only about ten minutes before me.” Data informed Beverly, “It was David who found him, Doctor.” Beverly looked at her son and sighed, whispering, “You must have got a fright.” The boy shrugged. “Yeah.” He lowered his head and his voice broke when he muttered, “I thought Papa was dead.” Beverly enfolded her son in her embrace and laid her cheek on the top of his head. Anger and anguish were in her voice when she whispered, “This trip has been an absolute disaster.” David pulled free and shook his head as he wiped his eyes. “No it hasn’t, Mum. We found Papa and Etoile.” Ruffling the boy’s hair, Tears glimmered in Beverly’s eyes as she said, “Yes we did, didn’t we.” Just then, Paul came back into the room, carrying the baby. He looked worried. “Mum, Etoile keeps trying to pull the tube out of her nose. She keeps catching her fingers in it.” Holding out her arms, Beverly gestured to Paul to bring the baby to her. Once she was settled, Beverly whispered, “The nasal-gastric tube can come out now that she’s feeding well. Data,” Beverly looked up at her android friend. “Could you get me some gauze and some steri-swabs please?” With a nod of compliance, Data quickly did as he was asked. While the boys watched intently, Beverly gently eased the tube out of the baby’s nostril. She coughed and gave a little cry, but soon settled. Paul sighed. “Mum, will you be able to repair everything?” Beverly nodded and smiled. “Yes. The only problem may be ridding her of the electro magnetic residue left after what the aliens did to her. I was burned in the process. We will have to find another way with her.” Data cocked his head in a curiously cat-like gesture. “I have been giving that some thought, Doctor. It may be possible to use the medical transporter to assist us in our endeavours.” Her blue eyes growing sharp, Beverly whispered urgently, “How, Data?” “If my calculations are correct, a being of her size and weight can be held without detriment in the pattern buffer for as long as fifteen minutes while we do an intensive scour at the molecular level. We should be able to rid her of the E-M residue that way.” Beverly nodded thoughtfully. “And she would rematerialise with no physical or mental impairment.” “Yes, Doctor.” “Right, well, it’s something to consider. Now, Mr.Data, are we free to leave this god forsaken planet?” Data gave an amused nod. “Yes, Doctor.” “Then do it! I am more than ready to go home.” As Data stood to go to the cockpit, Beverly asked, “When can we contact the Enterprise, Data?” He inclined his head. “We will have to clear the sub space anomalies. I would estimate three hours, perhaps more.” Giving her acknowledgement in a nod, Data understood he was dismissed. Paul stood and followed his uncle from the room, asking, “Can I help, Uncle Data?” The android turned to the boy and smiled. “Of course, Paul, I would appreciate your assistance.” As they entered the cockpit, Data said, “We will have to connect to the runabout’s computer for the lift off.” Paul nodded. “Yeah, but once airborne, she should follow us, no problems.” Data nodded. “Indeed.” In all, it was just on thirty minutes until both craft had lifted off and cleared the atmosphere. With the runabout in tow, the two vessels made their cautious way through the subspace anomalies and eventually into clear space. Will was on the Bridge when the officer at tactical said quietly, “Commander? There is a message coming through, from the Calypso.” Will turned in his seat and frowned. “The Calypso? Nothing from Doctor Picard’s runabout?” “No, Sir.” He stood and pointed to Jean-Luc’s office. “I’ll take it in the Ready Room.” “Aye, Sir.” He settled himself behind the desk and turned the monitor to face him. He was a little surprised to see Data. “Hello, Commander Riker.” Will summoned a smile, but he couldn’t keep the worry from his eyes. “Hello, Data. Are the Picards with you?” With a smile, Data nodded. “They are, Sir, however both Captain and Doctor Picard require medical assistance.” Will stomach soured. “I see. Are they all right? Is it urgent?” Shaking his head, Data did his best to allay his Commander’s fears. “No, Sir, it is not urgent as such, however it would be beneficial if you could bring the Enterprise to meet us.” With a grim nod of his head, Will’s mind began to make the necessary calculations to be able to help his friends. Softly grunting, he rubbed his brow. Data said softly, “Will it cause problems for you, Sir?” Summoning a warm smile, Will shook his head. “Nothing I can’t handle.” He looked up and raised his voice slightly, “Con, do you have a fix on the Calypso?” “Aye, Sir…in fact there are two ships, the Calypso and a class three runabout, Sir.” “Acknowledged. Set course for the ships and engage at warp five.” “Aye, Sir.” “ETA?” “Six point three hours, Commander.” “Thank you, Riker out.” Will turned his attention back to the screen. “Did you hear that, Data?” “Yes, Sir. We will continue on our present course and speed. Rendezvous will be as stipulated.” With a curt nod, Will continued. “What are their injuries?” “Captain Picard requires surgery to repair a broken arm and a broken rib. He also has a lacerated lung and at present has a tube inserted to treat a pneumothorax. He is unconscious due to blood loss, however I expect him to regain consciousness soon. Doctor Picard suffered a severe laceration to the throat. We have treated the laceration, but the internal structure of her larynx has been damaged, necessitating surgical repair. She too has suffered a significant blood loss which we are treating. She also has a serious burn to her left breast, the result of a blaster hit. The baby has been the subject of medical exploration and has several open wounds, including the excision of her ovaries. She is responding slowly to maternal care and feeding.” Will nodded thoughtfully and scratched his beard. “And the boys?” “Both Paul and David are unharmed.” Will sighed. “At least that’s something. Okay, I’ll alert Selar, we’ll be waiting for you.” Data nodded. “Thank you, Sir. Data out.” Will sat back, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. “Thank God they’re all right and on their way home.” He smiled to himself and tapped his comm. badge. “Riker to Riker.” Deanna giggled as she answered the hail. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Growling amusedly, Will muttered, “You’d better get used to it, Mrs.Riker.” Deanna sighed and he could hear the sultriness in her voice when she purred, “Can you come to our quarters…right now?” He sighed, trying to keep the smug smirk off his face. “You know I can’t at the moment, I’m on duty, but I do have good news for you.” She was churlish as she responded. “What?” “The Picards have contacted us. They’re on their way home.” Deanna brightened immediately. “Oh, Will, that’s wonderful news! When will they get here?” “It’ll be about six hours but I have to warn you Dee, both Beverly and the Captain have been injured and from what Data told me, the baby has been hurt too.” He clearly heard the alarm in her voice when she asked, “How badly are they hurt?” Will sighed. “Data said it’s not too bad, but all three of them need surgical assistance.” “Damn. Okay, I’ll be ready when they arrive. Are the boys all right?” That made Will grin. “Yep, apparently they’re unharmed.” “Okay, Will, I’ll meet you in Sickbay when they get here.” “Understood, Riker out.” The big man stood and went back onto the Bridge. Jean-Luc became aware of soft voices and he smiled, recognising his sons. He opened his eyes and tried to say something, but his voice wouldn’t work. With a frown he softly cleared his throat, the noise making the boys see that he was awake. David smiled at his father, saying softly, “Hi, Papa, how do you feel?” Jean-Luc tried his voice again, finding that it now worked, but was deep and husky. “I’m fine, thank you, David.” The boy grinned. “You always say that, Papa.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Say what, thank you?” That made David chuckle. “No. You always say, ‘I’m fine.’” With his eyebrows raised, Jean-Luc smiled. “Oh yes, I suppose I do.” Paul leaned over his father and offered him a drink of water. “Mum says you might be thirsty.” He sat up slowly and took the glass, nodding at his son. “Yes I am thank you, Paul.” He drained the glass, grateful not only for the deliciously cold water, but the opportunity to rid his mouth of the unpleasant taste of blood. Just as he finished his drink, Beverly came into the room, carrying Etoile. Jean-Luc smiled at seeing the baby waving her arms about in an uncoordinated fashion. “She seems to be getting stronger.” Beverly sat on the bed and made herself comfortable before baring her breast whispering, “Yes. When I was changing her she was very active.” The baby latched on and began to feed. Jean-Luc watched for a few minutes before asking, “How long was I unconscious?” Looking up, Beverly frowned. “About an hour.” “I see. And why did I lose consciousness?” Beverly gave him a look of frank incredulity. “Blood loss, you idiot! I told you you were losing too much blood, but did you believe me? No!” Jean-Luc sighed and tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice. “I did believe you, Beverly, but there were more important things to consider than my health.” Beverly snorted. “Bullshit! You always do that, Jean-Luc and it drives me nuts!” Knowing that to continue in this vein was pointless; Jean-Luc instead changed the subject. “I take it we are underway?” Paul, seeing his father’s tactic for what it was, grinned at the man and nodded. “Yeah, we’re in clear space, heading for a rendezvous with the Enterprise.” With a decisive nod, Jean-Luc went to get up. Beverly’s sharp whisper stopped him in his tracks. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sighing and trying to not sound too exasperated, Jean-Luc said quietly, “I’m going to the cockpit to check on our progress.” Etoile had finished with the breast and Beverly was transferring her to the other. The Doctor speared her husband with an uncompromising look and shook her head. “No you’re not.” About to remonstrate with his wife, Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened and his face became unreadable. “Now look, Beverly…” The red head would have none of it. She straightened her shoulders and said forcefully, “As your Doctor, as your CMO and as your wife, I’m ordering you to stay in bed! We meet with the Enterprise in a few hours, Jean-Luc; it won’t kill you to rest.” “But…” She shook her head vehemently. “No! You are bleeding into your lung, Jean-Luc, and nothing short of surgery is going to fix it. The more you exert yourself, the more you bleed. Stay in bed!” He clamped his mouth shut and glowered, but Beverly was unmoved. He took a calming breath and summoned a reasonable tone. “May I speak with Data?” Smiling and offering a gracious nod, Beverly whispered quietly, “Of course you can, my love.” Before he could call the android, Paul stood and said, “I’ll get him, Papa.” A little confused by his son’s actions, nevertheless, Jean-Luc nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Paul.” As the boy left the room, David confided, “Paul likes to think he can fly the ship while Data leaves the cockpit.” “Oh.” David nodded. “Yeah, he has this fantasy about being on the Enterprise Bridge and taking over during a crisis.” Jean-Luc frowned, and softly admonished his younger son. “Should you be telling us this?” The boy shrugged. “Probably not, but you’re not going to tell anyone, are you.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc wagged a finger at David. “Nevertheless, I’m sure your brother wouldn’t be very happy about you telling us. Have a bit of respect for his privacy.” David shrugged again, but said nothing more. Data walked into the room coming to stand at the foot of the bed. “Paul said you wished to speak with me, Sir?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, Data. I have been informed we are on track to rendezvous with the Enterprise in a matter of hours.” Data inclined his head. “Yes, Sir. I have been in contact with Commander Riker and he has agreed to divert the Enterprise to meet us.” Jean-Luc’s brow creased in a deep frown. “He’s diverting? Did he say it would impact on his current mission?” Data shrugged. “No, Sir. He told me it would be all right. By the sound of his voice and the expression on his face, I would hazard a guess that he is very pleased to be able to assist in bringing you and your family…home.” With a grunt, Jean-Luc rubbed his brow. “That may be so, Data, but diverting a ship from her mission for what is really nothing more than a simple pick up…I can’t say I approve.” Data wisely stayed silent, but Beverly sighed and whispered, “Jean-Luc you know how worried Will has been! The mission the ship is currently undertaking is not really all that important. I’m sure the colonists wouldn’t begrudge us a few hours of the Enterprise’s time.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “Still…” Just then, Paul called from the cockpit. “Papa?” “Yes?” “There’s ship approaching at high warp.” Jean-Luc frowned and looked at Data. “Is it the Enterprise, Paul?” “No, Papa. It’s another ship.” Data held up his hand. “I will go and see what it is, Sir.” With an absent nod, Jean-Luc replied, “Thank you, Mr.Data, keep me informed.” “Aye, Sir.” Minutes later, Data called from the cockpit. “Data to Captain Picard.” “Picard here, Data, go ahead.” “Sir, I cannot identify the ship, nor is it answering our hails.” Jean-Luc rubbed his fingers over his lower lip. “Time to intercept?” “Two point four hours, Captain.” “Time to our rendezvous with the Enterprise?” “Three point eight hours, Sir.” With his dark hazel eyes glittering, Jean-Luc’s worried expression made Beverly frown. “What is it, Jean-Luc?” He turned to his wife and sighed. “It could be that the aliens called for help.” Realisation dawned and Beverly gasped. “Oh hell.” Jean-Luc lifted his head and said, “Data, contact the Enterprise. Tell them to increase to warp seven.” “Aye, Sir.” Beverly placed Etoile over her shoulder and gently patted her back. “Are you expecting trouble?” Jean-Luc took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out slowly. He looked into Beverly’s eyes and said softly, “I hope not, but if their intent is belligerent, at least the Enterprise will be here.” Nodding absently, Beverly whispered, “I thought we were home free.” Jean-Luc summoned a smile and took her hand. “We’ll be fine, I’m sure.” David moved closer to his father and shivered. “If that ship is one of the alien’s, we’re going to be in deep shit.” Jean-Luc glowered at his son and the boy lowered his head and blushed. “Sorry, Papa.” Beverly tried to divert her husband but he was having none of it. “I will not tolerate such language from you, David.” The boy lifted his head long enough to see the anger in his father’s eyes. He swallowed and tried to not tremble. “I’m really sorry, Papa…I’m just scared, that’s all.” Taking a deep, calming breath, Jean-Luc said softly, “We’re all concerned, David, but I think I understand your lapse. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” David lifted his head again and smiled. “Yes, Papa…thank you.” Jean-Luc turned his attention to his wife. “Beverly, I’m going to the cockpit. Take this drip out please.” She saw the determination in his eyes, but still tried to dissuade him. “But Jean-Luc…” He shook his head. “I won’t be doing much more than sitting quietly, my love, but I need to be there.” She knew arguing would be pointless. With his family at stake, Jean-Luc would do anything to protect them. In silence, Beverly slid the cannula out of Jean-Luc’s vein and looked at him as she whispered, “If you get light headed, get back to me pronto.” He gave her a quick kiss and nodded. “Understood.” He got up and slipped on a pair of trousers and a shirt. As he left the room, he said, “David, I want you to stay here with your mother and sister.” The boy nodded solemnly. “Yes, Papa.” He winked at the boy. “It will be all right, David.” The boy summoned a wan smile. “I know, Papa.” Beverly blew him a kiss and said softly, “Good luck, my love.” He nodded and left the room. On the Bridge of the Enterprise, the officer at Tactical frowned and rechecked her console before lifting her head and saying softly, “Commander? There’s another ship approaching the Calypso on an intercept course at high warp.” Will sat up and barked, “Can we get a visual?” “Not yet, Sir.” The First officer grunted. “Hail them.” Scant seconds passed before the young officer shook her head. “No response, Sir.” Will stood and glared at the viewscreen. ”I don’t think this is a coincidence. Hail them again, all languages, all frequencies.” “All languages, all frequencies, aye, Sir.” The officer again shook her head. “I’m sorry, Commander, there’s still no response.” With his hands on his hips, Will snorted. “Hail the Calypso.” Within seconds Jean-Luc’s voice filled the Bridge. “Picard here, Will. I take it you have detected the other ship.” Will smiled. “Yes, Captain. They are refusing to answer our hails.” “Understood, we have tried too.” Will sighed. “As per your order, we have increased speed, Captain, but we won’t reach you before the other ship.” Will heard Jean-Luc sigh. “I know, Will.” “So what do you think they want?” Jean-Luc’s voice grew deeper. “To be honest, I don’t know, but if it’s retribution we’ll have a fight on our hands.” Alarm filled the Exec. “But, Captain…you only have phasers.” There was a trace of amusement in Jean-Luc’s voice when he replied, “I know.” Will couldn’t help but grin at the man’s quiet courage. “Sir, drop the runabout and see if you can out run them. After all, the Calypso is capable of warp nine.” There was an episode of coughing before an out-of-breath Jean-Luc managed, “I am aware of that, Number One, but I would like to see if I can talk our way out of this.” Knowing that his Captain would always prefer to negotiate rather than fight, Will nodded. “Understood, Captain.” There was weariness in Jean-Luc’s voice when he muttered, “Wish us luck, Will. Picard out.” To the closed channel Will sighed, “Good luck, Captain. I think you’re going to need it.” Paul stood at the cockpit door and looked worriedly at his father’s slumped form. Data hovered at his Captain’s side, one hand resting on the older man’s shoulder. “Papa…are you all right?” On hearing his son’s voice, Jean-Luc straightened and cleared his throat, swallowing the blood in his mouth. “I’m fine, Paul, just a little tired.” The boy came into the cockpit and stood by his father’s side. Jean-Luc summoned a smile and ruffled the boy’s hair. “You should be with your mother.” Paul shrugged, never taking his eyes off his father. “David is with her, she’s okay.” Jean-Luc was about to say more when Paul said softly, “You a very pale, Papa…and there is blood on your lips.” Wiping at his mouth, Jean-Luc stifled his dismay at seeing how worried his son was. “Really, Paul, it’s nothing. Why don’t you go and help your mother look after Etoile?” A quiet determination settled on Paul, his dark hazel eyes, so like his father’s, darkened. “I want to stay with you.” Making sure he kept his tone light, Jean-Luc smiled and said, “I appreciate that, Paul, but this isn’t really your place.” Ignoring his father’s words, Paul glanced at the monitor. “When will they reach us?” Deciding to tell the truth, Jean-Luc said softly, “In about thirty minutes.” The boy looked into his father’s eyes. “What do you think they will do?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “I don’t know.” Paul sighed. “But it’s likely they will be angry with us.” “Yes.” Paul closed his eyes, making one tear slip free. Jean-Luc took him in his arms as Paul whispered, “I’m frightened, Papa.” Jean-Luc had never lied to his family and he didn’t intend to start now. “I don’t know what’s going to happen my sweet son, but I can tell you I will do everything in my power to protect you, your brother and sister and your mother.” Paul lifted his head and the love that shone in his eyes made Jean-Luc’s artificial heart miss a beat. “I know, Papa and I will protect you.” They hugged in silence before Paul gently pulled back and wiped his eyes. “Can I stay with you, Papa?” Casting Data a sideways glance, Jean-Luc sighed and nodded. “All right, but if things get serious, I want you to go back to your mother…and no arguments.” A ghost of a smile emerged. “Okay, Papa.” He patted his knee. “Uncle Data needs his seat. Why don’t you sit here?” The smile grew. “Thanks, Papa.” The blip on the screen that was the approaching ship grew steadily closer. Still on their course for the rendezvous, everything was quiet on the little ship. The first inkling of any trouble came when a blast of green energy flashed past their bow. Alarms sounded and Jean-Luc barked, “Come to a stop.” It wasn’t as easy as it sounded, with the runabout behind them. Instead of coming to a quick halt, they had to slowly decrease their speed until they stopped. Data frowned at the monitor, then said softly, “Registering all stop, Captain.” Jean-Luc nodded once. “Thank you Mr.Data. Hail the approaching ship.” There was a brief silence before a guttural voice was heard. “You will prepare for boarding.” With a lowering frown, Jean-Luc shook his head. “Who are you and why do you wish to board us?” “We are of the Gyerrin Alliance. You are guilty of killing one of our archaeology parties.” Briefly closing his eyes, Jean-Luc sighed shallowly. “I admit we found it necessary to defend ourselves, but I assure you it was self defence.” “That is immaterial. You killed all seven of our number. You must pay.” Jean-Luc grimaced. “As I said, our actions were taken in self defence.” The reply made his blood run cold. “Prepare to be boarded!” His voice low and deep, Jean-Luc said sharply, “Shields up, ready phasers.” “Shields up, phasers ready, Captain.” “Data, retract tractor beam and put the runabout between us and the approaching ship.” With a curt nod, Data complied. “Aye, Captain.” They had just taken up position when the runabout disintegrated in a bright ball of intense energy. Jean-Luc squinted in the vivid light and barked, “Lay in a course to intercept the Enterprise and engage at warp nine.” “Aye, Sir.” As the little ship made the jump to warp, three deadly blasts of energy flashed through the space she had just occupied. Even through the warp field surrounding the ship, the back wash of the blasts rocked her. Jean-Luc, his eyes glued to the viewscreen, gritted his teeth as the sensors showed the alien ship was in hot pursuit. He opened a channel to the Enterprise. “This is Picard. Increase speed to warp nine!” He heard Will’s tense reply, “Acknowledged, Captain, increasing velocity to warp nine. We will be with you in twenty three minutes. Riker out.” Data voice was soft and calm in the tense cockpit. “The alien ship is at warp nine point five. It will overtake us in fifteen point four minutes.” Jean-Luc muttered darkly, “Merde!” He was about to say more when Data’s tight voice said, “They are firing!” “Evasive manoeuvrers! Picard delta four!” “Aye, Captain, evasive manoeuvrers, Picard, delta four.” Even though the inertial dampeners were at maximum, the occupants still felt the sharp turns the little ship made. The following torpedoes stuck to her flight path, regardless of her efforts to shake them. With his eyes still on the tactical display, Jean-Luc said quietly, “Data, can you target the torpedoes with our phasers?” The android nodded, but frowned deeply. “Yes, Captain, but to do so we would have to fly for a short period of time in a straight line.” Jean-Luc sighed shallowly, then offered a grim smile. “Thereby giving our adversary a clear line of fire.” “Yes, Sir.” “But we would be able to destroy the pursuing torpedoes.” “Yes, Captain.” Jean-Luc cast his Second Officer a speculative look and gave a single nod. “Do it.” The Calypso ceased her convoluted course and straightened out in level flight. Data inputted some commands and said quietly, “Incoming. Targeting now…firing.” The little ship was buffeted by the blasts astern. Jean-Luc watched the annihilation on the screen and nodded with satisfaction. “That may make them think twice.” Data raised his eye brows and pulled down the corners of his mouth. “Only until they are in phaser range, Captain.” Jean-Luc gave a weary sigh. “I know. Open a channel to the alien ship, Mr.Data.” “Aye, Sir…channel open.” He took a steadying breath and set his jaw. “Alien ship, this is the Calypso. Cease firing. Surely we can talk about this?” The reply was a blast of columnated energy on the aft shields. She shuddered, the lights momentarily dimming. Jean-Luc growled and tried again. “Alien ship, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. I am sure you have my ship on your sensors. She will be here in less than ten minutes. Do you really want this to be a preamble to war between our peoples?” There were several seconds of silence before the alien responded. “Captain Picard, not only have you and your party killed seven of our number, you accuse us of pre-empting a war when it is you who have violated our space! Stand to and prepare to be boarded!” Jean-Luc rubbed a hand over his head in exasperation. “Alien ship, we did not know this was your space. All you had to do was ask us to leave and we would have obliged. We will not stand to, we have done nothing wrong.” “Then prepare to be destroyed.” Three more deadly blasts impacted on the aft shields. The little ship staggered and began to lose warp power. Five torpedoes flickered across space, Data managed to destroy four of them before the last hit with devastating force. The blue light of the port nacelle extinguished and the Calypso dropped out of warp. Jean-Luc, waving away the smoke that was filling the cockpit, coughed raggedly and gasped, “Paul, go back to your mother. Data, keep the shields up. ETA for the Enterprise?” “Eight minutes, Captain.” “Right. Have we impulse power?” “Yes, Sir.” “Then take evasive action, Kirk, epsilon phi two.” “Aye, Captain. Evasive manoeuvrers, Kirk, epsilon phi two.” They were thrown about in their seats. Jean-Luc slapped his comm. badge. “Beverly, obviously the inertial dampeners have been damaged. Hold on, it’s going to get rough. Picard out.” Beverly got off the bed and went to the crib. She replaced the lid, sealed it and turned on the oxygen flow. Next she gestured to the boys to come closer and when they did she whispered, “We need to shelter here, in the corner. Get the mattress and pillows off the bed.” They did as she asked and she used them to create a wall around them. “Right,” she whispered. “We hold on to one another…and hope for the best.” They snuggled together around the crib and Paul grimaced. “I hope I don’t wet my pants this time.” David offered a sickly smile. “If you do, so will I.” Beverly gave a raspy chuckle and shook her head. “If it gets that bad, I think we all will!” “Get me a visual!” The officer at tactical nodded and quickly brought up the images on the viewscreen. The Calypso was being hammered again and again by deadly blasts of bright green energy. “Geordi, this is the Bridge. Can we get any more out of the engines?” “No, Commander, we’re at warp nine point seven. That’s all I can give you.” Will scowled at the viewscreen and barked, “ETA?” “Eight minutes, Sir.” Will ran an exasperated hand through his short dark hair. “Hang on, Captain…we’re coming.” Not bothering with hygiene, Jean-Luc spat the blood from his mouth onto the floor. Thick smoke occluded his vision and his wracking coughs caused considerable pain as well as increased bleeding. He hung on grimly to his console as he barked orders to Data. “See if you can get around behind them, Data, and target their weapons array.” “Aye, Sir, but with our inertial dampeners inoperative it will be somewhat…uncomfortable.” Another blast shook the little ship. Jean-Luc gritted his teeth and had to shout to be heard. “Just do it!” Despite his grip on the console, the violent manoeuvre threw him to the deck. He felt the tube in his chest dislodge and he grimaced in pain. Unable to regain his seat, Jean-Luc clung to the seat’s base and smiled grimly as Data reported calmly, “Direct hit on the aft weapons array. Significant damage inflicted.” Again spitting out blood, Jean-Luc gasped, “Stay behind them, Data and see if you can target their plasma exhaust. If we can ignite it, we may be able to cripple them.” A violent explosion rocked the ship, dislodging Data from his seat. With remarkable agility, he regained his chair and said grimly, “Life support has failed, Captain. We are venting oxygen and plasma. A warp core breach is imminent.” “Eject the core! Do we still have phasers?” Data hung on as another blast impacted on their almost non-existent shields. “Ejecting the core, Captain. Yes, we have phasers, but only at seventy-five percent of full power.” Finding it increasingly difficult to speak, Jean-Luc’s eyes streamed in the smoke as he gasped, “See if you can lure the alien ship close to the core, then hit it with our phasers!” “Aye, Sir.” Again the little ship underwent tortuous manoeuvrers to lure their larger adversary close to the warp core. Jean-Luc’s strength was waning as Data ground out, “Firing phasers.” There was a vividly bright light as the warp core exploded. The alien ship was caught in the blast radius and rolled end over end. Data used his super human strength to grip his console while warning, “Hang on, Captain.” The accelerating blast radius hit the Calypso like a giant hammer. The starboard nacelle was torn off and the hull fractured as the little ship was tossed like a leaf in a storm. With the inertial dampeners off line, there was nothing to stop the human occupants from being thrown about the interior of the ship. When she finally stopped rolling, she was filled with smoke and in complete darkness. Data managed to squeeze out from under his ruined console to find his Captain lying unconscious and bleeding near the door. The android checked his Captain’s pulse before making his way through the ship to the bedroom. There he found Beverly and the boys, all unconscious. Utilising his enhanced night vision, he checked each person and placed them in the recovery position. He then checked the baby, finding her crying loudly in her crib. She seemed to be all right, so he left her to return to the cockpit. Nothing was working, but the bright orange light of a Federation phaser lit up the blackness of space. The Enterprise loomed into view, crippling the alien ship with five well-placed phaser blasts. Data tapped his comm. badge. “Calypso to Enterprise.” It was Will who answered. “Enterprise here, Data. We will tractor you into the main Shuttle Bay.” “Thank you, Commander, but you need to transport five to Sick Bay immediately.” “Understood, locking on now.” Beverly woke up and groaned. She knew instinctively that she was in the Enterprise Sick Bay, but her body hurt all over. She cracked her eyes open and lifted her right hand, only to discover her arm was encased in a cast. She detected movement and blinked to clear her vision. Selar gently lifted Beverly’s head and offered a drink. “Thank you.” The Vulcan nodded and placed the now empty glass on the bench. “You will want to know how your family are.” Struggling to sit up, Beverly winced and nodded. “Yes.” Selar clasped her hands in front of her and Beverly found her unruffled demeanour oddly calming. “Captain Picard has undergone surgery and is at present sedated. He is receiving whole blood intravenously and, as well as the injuries to his arm and rib, the left lung was severely lacerated and both lungs received significant damage due to smoke inhalation. He also has a significant head injury, resulting in a sub dural haematoma. All his injuries have been repaired and I expect a complete recovery. I intend to keep him here in Sick Bay for at least three days.” Beverly tried to contain a smile a failed. “I see. Well, I wish you luck! And now, my children?” Selar raised one perfect eyebrow and sighed. “Paul has two broken ribs, a broken ankle and a mild concussion. He has been successfully treated and can be discharged at any time. David has a broken right wrist, torn anterior ligaments in his left knee and, like his brother, a mild concussion. He too can be discharged at any time. Your infant daughter received no serious injuries. She has been treated for mild bruising and is awaiting a feed.” Beverly beamed. “Fine, bring her to me please. And me?” Selar actually summoned a small smile. “You have a broken right arm, fractured pelvis and a mild to severe concussion. I have repaired the damage to your larynx; I foresee no ongoing problems there. You also have serious bruising to most areas of your body. I recommend you undergo full regen treatments.” Beverly’s smile turned to a scowl. “And how long will that take?” With a twinkle in her eye, Selar said wryly, “A few hours, Doctor, you already have had a long treatment.” Somewhat mollified, Beverly’s face changed into a smile of tenderness as a nurse brought in her fussing daughter, followed by her sons. As the Doctor took the baby in her arms, Paul watched as David sat on the side of Beverly’s bed. She looked them over and frowned. “No casts?” Selar shook her head. “No, Doctor. Their breaks were simple ones. The osteo fuser was sufficient.” Beverly looked pointedly at her right arm. Selar sighed. “Your break is not a simple one, Doctor. There was displacement of the bone and, because of your age, I felt a short time in a cast would be beneficial.” Beverly snorted, while her boys grinned. “How long?” “Twenty-four hours.” As the red head bared a breast and offered her nipple to her daughter, Selar quietly left the room. The family were silent for a while before Paul sighed. “I’ll look in on Papa, Mum. I don’t like seeing him…well…you know.” Beverly smiled sympathetically. “I know, Paul. I hate seeing him like that too.” David scratched his nose and asked, “So what happened?” Beverly shrugged. “I don’t know.” Paul raised his eyebrows to enquire, “Can you find out?” Sighing and rolling her eyes, Beverly lifted her head and called, “Picard to Riker.” The reply was instantaneous. “Riker here, Beverly. It’s good to hear your voice.” Beverly smiled. “You too, Will. So tell me…what’s going on?” “We are at present standing by to offer assistance to the alien ship.” With a frown, Beverly had to shush her fidgeting sons. “Have they surrendered?” She could hear amusement in Will’s voice as he replied, “Not exactly. Despite being dead in the water, they have warned us to deactivate our weapons and stand to as we are in their space and are considered belligerent intruders.” Chuckling softly, Beverly raised her eyebrows. “What a cheek! Talk about attitude. Do you know if they’ve called for reinforcements?” It was Will who chuckled next. “They can’t. We’re blocking their sub space signals.” Laughing out loud, Beverly’s blue eyes danced with merriment. “Oh, I bet that went down well.” “Tell me about it! They have more chutzpah than the Klingons!” Sobering slightly, Beverly sighed. “So what now?” “We wait and see. One thing’s for sure, I’d like the Captain to talk to them before they repair their ship. One way or another, I think we should try to resolve this issue.” Nodding slowly, Beverly’s eyes darkened. “I agree, Will. They have to be made to understand that we did what we did due to self defence…and they should be made aware that they can’t go around abducting people for their scientific experiments.” “Agreed, Doctor. So how are you and the boys?” Beverly smiled at her sons. “We’re fine, Will.” “And the Captain?” “Asleep at the moment, but he’ll be okay.” “That’s great, Beverly. I’ll come down as soon as I can. Riker out.” As the comm. was closed, Paul smiled down at his little sister. “She’s feeding really well now, isn’t she.” Beverly nodded, looking down at the baby with a tender smile on her face. “Yes. Once we take care of her wounds she’ll be as good as new.” She looked at her elder son and grinned. “In fact….Picard to Data.” “Data here, Doctor, go ahead.” Her eyes once again on her baby, Beverly said quietly, “Data, I think it’s time we rid Etoile of the EM residue.” “Acknowledged, Doctor. I am on my way. Data out.” There was a moderate crowd surrounding the medical transporter. Beverly held Etoile in her arms as Data and Geordi inputted instructions into the computer. Data turned to Beverly to explain. “As you know, the medical transporter differs from the ship’s main transporter significantly.” Beverly nodded. “Yes. Instead of being used to transport people and things from one place to another, the medical transporter is only used to transport objects out of bodies.” Data nodded. “Yes and as such, it lacks the power of the main transporter. Also, it has no Heisenberg compensators because we are not trying to transport through moving space. However, the pattern buffers are both the same and it is with those that we hope to rid your daughter of the electro-magnetic residue.” Geordi finished his calculations and smiled at the Doctor. “What Data has figured out is that we dematerialise your daughter and hold her in the pattern buffer while the computer analyses her molecular make up. It will identify and remove the EM residue based on the parameters I have set.” Beverly offered a tentative smile. “And how long will it take?” Geordi sighed and scratched his temple. “Well…I don’t know exactly, but because she’s of little mass, I doubt it will be more than a few minutes.” Data nodded. “I agree. In any event, we can safely keep her in the pattern buffer for as long as thirty minutes if we have to, but I doubt that will be necessary.” Beverly looked down at her sleeping daughter and sighed. “So are we ready?” Geordi nodded and pointed to the bio bed. “Yep, just lay her down there.” Beverly gently lay her precious bundle down and stood back. Paul took her hand and David looked up and said, “It’s okay, Mum, Uncle Data and Uncle Geordi will fix her.” Sniffing back a tear, Beverly summoned a brave smile and nodded. “All right…make it so.” Watching her daughter dematerialise was heart wrenching. Paul squeezed Beverly’s hand as the wait began. Jean-Luc knew where he was when he awoke, but instead of opening his eyes or moving, he opted to lie quietly so he could assess himself. He felt the tell-tale soreness of repaired muscle and bone and he had a bad headache but generally he felt well. Knowing that any movement would trigger an alarm, he decided his first move would to sit up. As expected, as soon as he moved, the quiet alarm sounded. He was almost sitting up when Selar arrived. “Captain Picard, I would like you to lie down.” His voice was deep and gravelly, but it held the unmistakable ring of command. “That may be so, Doctor, but I wish to sit up.” A human may have showed their displeasure with the stubborn man, but being a Vulcan, Selar merely raised one perfect eyebrow. “The regeneration beams work best if the patient is lying flat.” Jean-Luc looked around him and summoned a wry smile. “There doesn’t seem to be any regen beams on at the moment.” “You are correct, Captain, however you are due for a regen treatment now.” Jean-Luc held up one hand. “Please, Doctor, first tell me how my family are.” Knowing he would not bend on this issue, Selar gave a curt nod. “Your wife and sons have been treated for their injuries, which were not life-threatening and are due to be released from Sick bay. Your daughter is at present being treated to remove the electro-magnetic residue in her body. If successful, her surgery to repair her injuries will commence immediately afterward.” Absently rubbing his temple, Jean-Luc sighed. It was a small gesture, but Selar knew the man well enough to know it signalled he was in pain. She took a scanner out of her pocket and swept it around his head. She checked the readout on her tricorder and tilted her head. “You have a headache, Captain.” Jean-Luc tried to wave her away. “It’s nothing, really.” His eyes were closed when the hiss of a hypospray caught his attention. He gave an enquiring look and Selar elaborated. “That was an analgesic, Captain. You sustained a serious head injury, resulting in a sub dural haematoma. It has been successfully repaired, but the underlying brain tissue is still slightly bruised. You will be experiencing headaches for a few days to come. I expect you to seek medical intervention when they occur.” Jean-Luc nodded. “I see. Is there anything else I need to know?” Selar gave a nod. “Yes, Captain. As well as the regen treatments, you will be receiving regular oxygen infusions. Your lungs were badly damaged by smoke inhalation. I have repaired the damage but lung tissue is very fragile. Until full integration of the tissue takes place, I will augment your lung function with oxygen therapy. I have also repaired your eyes.” With a sinking feeling, Jean-Luc realised he was going to be stuck in Sick Bay. Rather than argue, he sighed and asked softly, “How long will I have to stay?” “I envisage three days, perhaps more, depending on how you respond to treatment.” He scowled, but held his anger at bay. “When can I see my family?” Selar offered a slight bow. “I will let them know you are awake, Captain.” She left the room and Jean-Luc looked at the ceiling, trying to stay calm. But he muttered darkly, “Three bloody days! God…give me strength!” Geordi’s eyes were glued to the readouts as the procedure went ahead. Data manned the console that controlled the transporter while Beverly and the boys looked on. Selar quietly approached her boss and said softly, “Doctor Picard, Captain Picard is awake.” Smiling at her fellow Doctor, Beverly said wryly, “I suppose he’s complaining already?” Selar inclined her head. “Although he has not voiced his displeasure, I am aware of it. He has asked to see you.” Beverly nodded, returning her attention to the transporter. “I expected as much. I can’t leave here at the moment, but I’m sure the boys would like to see their father.” Both Paul and David heard their mother and nodded. Beverly grinned at them. “Okay, go, but be warned…your father may be a touch grumpy.” The boys wasted no time in speaking. Instead they both nodded enthusiastically and left. Beverly was about to ask Selar something when Data said quietly, “I believe we have had success.” Geordi checked his screen and nodded. “I think you’re right, Data. Rematerialise.” The whine of the transporter was unmistakable and all eyes went to the bed as the tiny form of the baby coalesced into a solid shape. As she rematerialised, the sound of crying became evident. At a nod from Data, Beverly went to her daughter and gently picked her up. “Now, now mon chou…all is well my little one.” Selar stepped closer and watched as Beverly offered the baby the knuckle of her finger to suck. When she had quietened, Geordi scanned her. Beverly watched as he checked the readouts on his tricorder. His wide grin showed their success. “Is it all eradicated?” The dark engineer nodded. “Yep, Doc. She is clear of the EM residue.” Beverly turned her attention to Data and said softly, “Thank you, dear friend.” Data smiled, his golden eyes twinkling. Selar said quietly, “Do you wish to feed her before the surgery?” Beverly shook her head. “No, she will get more benefit and comfort from a feed afterwards.” Selar gave a curt nod. “In that case, we will proceed immediately. Do you wish to assist, Doctor?” Beverly smiled and she placed a gentle kiss on Etoile’s forehead. “Yes.” “Then follow me.” Although the pain of his headache had diminished, the general soreness throughout his body was making Jean-Luc irritable. He was about to call a nurse when the door chime sounded. Jean-Luc knew none of the medical personnel would sound the chime and he also knew neither would Beverly, so he assumed it was either his children, or some other visitor. He straightened his bedclothes and called, “Come.” Paul and David came in, wide grins on their faces. They said in unison, “Hi, Papa.” Jean-Luc couldn’t help but smile with paternal love and pride. He held his arms out and the boys hurried into his embrace. They hugged and Jean-Luc kissed the top of each boy’s head. Paul sighed and snuggled further into his father’s embrace. “I’m so glad we’re home, Papa.” David nodded. “Me too.” The boys sat up and Jean-Luc’s eyes shone. “I heard you were injured.” Both boys nodded. They told their father what injuries they had and Jean-Luc sighed. “I’m so sorry you were hurt. That was never supposed to happen.” Paul shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, Papa, we’re all right now.” David took Jean-Luc’s left arm and turned it over to better see the cannula in his vein. “Does it hurt, Papa? Jean-Luc shook his head. “Not at all.” “And are you all fixed?” He smiled and nodded. “Yes, although I have to undergo some treatments which will keep me in Sick Bay for a few days yet.” With the bluntness of his age. David asked baldly, “Is that why Mum said you’d be grumpy?” Jean-Luc sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “While I am not happy about having to stay here, I don’t think I’ve been grumpy…have I?” David grinned and shook his head. His more considerate brother tried to smooth his father’s ruffled feathers. “We know how much you hate being stuck in here, Papa, it’s okay if you feel grumpy.” Jean-Luc took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. He enunciated slowly and very clearly. “I...am…not...grumpy.” Both boys clearly heard the underlying warning and immediately shut up. Jean-Luc saw the change and sighed, deciding a change of subject was needed. “Tell me, how are your mother and sister?” Paul looked up at his father and smiled. “Mum’s okay, but she has to have a cast on her arm until tomorrow.” Jean-Luc nodded. “I see. And Etoile?” Paul frowned, trying to form his answer, but David beat him to it. “She’s stuck in the transporter.” It didn’t come out quite as he intended and the alarm he saw on his father’s face made him wish he’d left it to his brother. Jean-Luc’s strained…”What?” made Paul hurry to explain. “It’s okay, Papa…really! Do you remember that Mum had trouble with her wound because of an electro-magnetic residue in her body?” Jean-Luc nodded silently. “Well Etoile has the same problem.” Jean-Luc sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Your mother was badly burned in the process to eliminate the EM residue.” Paul nodded vigorously. “We know. Uncle Data figured out a way to use the medical transporter to get rid of the EM residue in Etoile. He said holding her in the pattern buffer while the computer analysed her molecular structure would be the best way to do it. Uncle Geordi set the parameters and they were doing it when we left.” Jean-Luc held up his hand, asking for silence. Picard to Doctor Picard.” “Captain Picard, this is nurse Elders. Doctor Picard is in surgery. Can I take a message?” Jean-Luc sighed and shook his head. “No, thank you, Picard out.” He frowned in thought, then said quietly, “Picard to Data.” “Data here, Captain.” “Would you and Geordi report to my room, please?” “Aye, Sir, on our way.” Paul smiled. “They must have finished.” Jean-Luc nodded and smiled but the children could see the worry in his dark eyes. The door chimed and the boys sat up straight. Jean-Luc smiled his thanks, then said softly, “Come.” The dark engineer was grinning as he came in. “Hello, Captain, it’s good to see you, Sir.” Jean-Luc’s smile was a warm one. “Thank you Geordi, it’s good to be back.” Data came to stand beside his best friend and nodded his greeting. “How are you, Sir?” Dismissing the enquiry with a wave of his hand, Jean-Luc speared the android with an intense look. “How is Etoile?” Data offered a small smile, but his eyes glowed. “She is well, Captain, although at present she is in surgery.” Slightly exasperated, Jean-Luc struggled to keep calm. “You have eliminated the EM residue?” Data nodded. “Yes, Captain.” Geordi turned and grinned at the android. “It was Data’s idea, Captain. It worked a treat.” Looking at Data with respect and admiration, Jean-Luc smiled and let out a long breath. “Thank you, Mr.Data.” Understanding the emotion behind the gesture, Data felt a flood of warmth pervade his body. He smiled, feeling pride and affection for his Captain. “It was my pleasure, Captain.” There was another chime from the door. Everyone turned to look as Jean-Luc said, “Come.” Will Riker entered, his large bulk making the room crowded. Geordi gently gripped Data’s arm, urging him towards the door. “If it’s all right with you, Captain, we’ll be getting back to our duties.” Jean-Luc’s face wasn’t smiling, but his eyes shone with warmth. “That’s fine, thank you again.” Once the officers had gone, Will approached the bed and ruffled the boy’s hair. “You two have had an adventure.” David grinned, but Paul frowned. “One I’d rather not repeat, Uncle Will.” David aimed a flick at his brother’s head. “You’re such a scaredy cat, Paul. I can’t wait to tell our friends about it…especially the part where you wet your pants!” Paul hit his brother so fast no one could prevent it. Both boys slid off the bed and squared off. They ignored Will’s efforts to diffuse the situation and it wasn’t until Jean-Luc said with deceptive softness, “Stop it.” That they lowered their raised hands and looked at their father. Jean-Luc pointed at David and said quietly, “You will apologise to your brother.” Anger blazed in David’s eyes, but he dare not disobey his father. He gave his brother a sullen glare and muttered ungraciously, “Sorry.” Jean-Luc sighed and turned his attention to Paul. “You will apologise for retaliating.” Outrage shone in Paul’s eyes. He may have been the more quiet and studious of the two, but he would not tolerate injustice. Turning to face his father, he lifted his chin and looked boldly into his father’s eyes. Will, watching quietly, was impressed, both by the boy’s dignified courage and by how much like his father he was. Jean-Luc understood his son’s feelings, but knew he had to make the boy see. Paul struggled to keep his voice strong and steady as he said quietly, “He started it, Papa. He should not have said what he did.” “No he shouldn’t have, but neither should you have retaliated by hitting him. It only made matters worse.” Paul had begun to tremble and he strove to hide it. “But Papa he humiliated me.” Jean-Luc sighed. “Yes he did…and it was very unkind, but what good would it have done to get into a fight with him? Paul, violence solves nothing, it just breeds more violence.” Paul could see his father’s point of view, but still anger burned brightly inside him. “Then what am I supposed to do, Papa? Let my little brother humiliate me whenever he wants to?” Jean-Luc smiled sadly and sighed. He then did something which at first confused Paul. He tapped his index finger against his left temple. Abruptly, Paul understood. A small smile appeared as he gave a nod. “Use my intellect. I understand, Papa, thank you.” The boy turned to his younger brother, his face as unreadable as his father’s often was. “You are a dweeb, David, but I’m sorry for hitting you.” Suspicious, David shrugged, but he froze when his father’s quiet voice reached his ears. “David, you will not tell anyone about what happened when the alien got into the runabout. Your brother deserves his privacy.” When David looked at his father, all resistance fled. He swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Papa.” Jean-Luc offered a small smile. “Now I have to talk to your Uncle about ship’s business. You may wait for your mother, or you may return to our quarters.” The boys looked at each other and shrugged. It was Paul who suggested tentatively, “Home?” David nodded, so Paul turned to his father and said, “We’ll go home, Papa.” Jean-Luc nodded. “I will let your mother know.” The boys silently left and Will chuckled quietly. “That’s the first time I’ve ever seen them nearly come to blows.” Jean-Luc sighed. “It’s getting worse as they get older. David knows exactly how to provoke Paul and he indulges whenever he feels the need.” The man sighed again. “It pains me, Will. My brother bullied me mercilessly and there was a time when I hated him for it. I don’t ever what that to happen between my sons.” Will smiled sadly and shook his head. “I don’t think it will happen, Captain. The boys are a lot like you and Beverly…and let’s face it, you and she have had some monumental arguments over the years, but it never stopped you loving each other.” Jean-Luc smiled at that but Will could still see the worry in his eyes. “You have a point, Number One, but I think it’s different with two boys. Paul is usually very slow to anger, whereas David has a very short fuse and I freely admit, that mirrors Beverly and me, but when you take into account testosterone and the male need for dominance…” He sighed again. “To use the vernacular, with the boys everything’s becoming a pissing contest.” Will grinned and took a chair, turning it around to straddle it, as was his custom. “Well maybe their little sister will be a peace maker?” Jean-Luc chuckled and rubbed his eyes. “Or perhaps she will take after her mother and we will be facing world war IV?” Will laughed and sighed. “I hear you named her Etoile. That’s French, isn’t it? What does it mean?” Jean-Luc sighed wistfully. “Yes, it is French. It means, ‘Star.’” Giving a thoughtful nod, Will smiled. “I like it.” Jean-Luc smiled, but then his face fell into his command visage. “How is my ship?” Will lost his grin. “She’s just fine, Captain.” “We received no damage?” Will shook his head. “No, Sir, in fact it took only a few well-placed phaser blasts to render the alien ship dead in the water. Your ploy with the warp core paid dividends.” Jean-Luc grunted. “At great cost, Number One. Were you able to salvage the Calypso?” Will offered a bleak smile. “Yes, Sir, but I’m afraid she’ll have to go to a space dock for repair.” With a sigh, Jean-Luc gently rubbed his temple. Will knew his CO as well as Selar did. “Are you in pain, Captain?” Giving a snort of irritation, Jean-Luc nodded. “A damned headache.” “Want me to call a doctor?” Shaking his head, Jean-Luc sighed. “No thank you. What is the status of the alien ship?” Not convinced he shouldn’t summon medical help, Will folded his arms and grunted. “They’re affecting repairs. They told us to disarm our weapons and stand to.” Jean-Luc’s head snapped up. “Did they now? It seems they have an attitude.” “Yes, Sir.” “Did you comply?” Will sighed and scratched the tip of his nose. “Well, Sir, they did say we were acting belligerently in their space. As a gesture of good will, I powered down the phasers, but we still have a weapons lock on them and our shields are still up.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Prudent, Number One. So…are we in their space?” Will shrugged. “We can’t verify it either way, we know absolutely nothing about these people, but…Data says there is a good chance they may be right. He has made a correlation between the artefacts you found, the items the last survey team found, and what you learned from the aliens on Herros IV.” Gently rubbing his fingers over his lower lip, Jean-Luc hummed thoughtfully. “Do they have a name?” Will nodded. “Yes, Sir. They are the Gyerrin Alliance.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Ah yes, I remember now. An Alliance? That suggests more than one species. I wonder how vast their territory is?” Will sighed. “Either way, we need to find out, Captain. If these people want to make a habit of abducting and experimenting on other species, we need to know where their territory is so we can avoid it.” “Agreed, Number One. Do you think they’re going to just let us leave?” With a shrug, Will shook his head. “I honestly don’t know, but if their attitude is anything to go by, I doubt it.” Jean-Luc grunted and rubbed his temple again. “So it’s another diplomatic mine field.” Will sighed. “Pretty much, Captain.” Coming to his decision, Jean-Luc’s eyes hardened. “Very well. Once they appear willing to talk, put them through to me.” Will nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Jean-Luc looked up tiredly. “Is there anything else?” Will shook his head. “No, Sir.” With a smile, Jean-Luc muttered, “Dismissed, Number One.” As Will went through Sick Bay on his way out, he stopped the duty Doctor. “James, Captain Picard has a bad headache.” The young man nodded. “I’ll see to it straight away, Commander, thank you.” Will grinned. “No problem.” When Beverly came out of the surgery suite with Etoile in her arms, she looked around for her sons. Noting their absence, she assumed they were still with their father. She made a bee line for his room. The door opened automatically for her and she smiled at her colleague as he gave his CO a hypospray. Jean-Luc’s scowl faded as the medication took effect. Beverly waited until the doctor had left, then she perched herself on the side of Jean-Luc’s bed. The Captain smiled up at his wife and gestured to the bundle in her arms. “How is our little girl?” In response, Beverly laid the baby on the bed and undid the blankets. Etoile stretched and opened her eyes, emitting a little gurgle. Only clad in a nappy, Jean-Luc could see her wounds had been healed. He looked up at Beverly and smiled. “All better?” She nodded, moisture deepening the blue of her eyes. “Yes, all better.” Gently picking up his daughter, Jean-Luc cradled her against his chest and tenderly kissed the soft down on her head. “Her ovaries?” “Back where they should be.” He sighed. “There will be no problems in later years?” With a shake of her head, Beverly gently rubbed her fingers against the baby’s cheek. Etoile turned her head and opened her mouth. “No. Before I repaired the damage I ran some tests on her ovaries. There fine, she’s just missing half a dozen eggs.” Jean-Luc kissed his little daughter again and sighed. “I wish there had been some way to get them back to her.” Beverly smiled sympathetically. “She won’t miss them my love, she has plenty more.” With a nod of acceptance, Jean-Luc looked into his wife’s eyes and said softly, “And her hymen?” Beverly’s smile faltered. “All fixed…she will never know.” Jean-Luc took Beverly’s hand and squeezed it. “But we’ll know, won’t we my love.” Sniffing back her tears, Beverly muttered bitterly, “Those bastards.” Both Jean-Luc and Beverly sat in silence for a few moments, each thinking about the assault on their daughter. It was Etoile who broke the quiet with a cry. Snapped out of her reverie, Beverly put her arms out. “She wants a feed.” Jean-Luc handed her back, then watched as Beverly bared her breast and offered her nipple. The baby latched on and began to suck contentedly. As the baby suckled, Jean-Luc sighed wistfully. Beverly, although concentrating on Etoile, looked up at her husband and frowned. “What is it?” Jean-Luc shrugged and rubbed a hand over his head. “Children are so simple at her age. A change of nappy, a feed and a cuddle and they’re happy.” Knowing her husband as well as she did, Beverly knew there was more behind the words than mere observation. She gave a thoughtful nod, then said quietly, “What’s on your mind?” He sighed again and shook his head. “The boys.” Beverly lifted her head and sighed. “What have they done now?” His eyes darkening, Jean-Luc shook his head. “Oh, nothing much, although they nearly came to blows. As they get older their relationship becomes more…combative.” He sighed again. “I know brothers often become competitive, but I had hoped our boys would be more…” Beverly grinned. “Loving?” With a snort, Jean-Luc closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well not overtly I suppose, but yes, at least caring of each other if not loving.” Etoile had finished with the first breast and Beverly transferred her to the other. She took the time to think. She sighed and looked up at Jean-Luc, her smile a tender one. “They do love each other, Jean-Luc and I think once they mature they will share a profound bond, but at the age they are now, you can’t expect them to be…loving…at least not towards each other. Too much is going on in their development and…we have to take into account their characters. Paul is like you and David is like me. It’s like a match and a bucket of gun powder.” Jean-Luc laid his head back on the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. “And we’ve yet to get to their teen years. Oh God…” Beverly chuckled and looked down at the baby. Her voice carried both amusement and worry. “I think you’re forgetting Etoile.” Jean-Luc looked at Beverly and frowned. “Pardon?” Beverly’s smile grew. “Speaking of teen years…have you considered boyfriends?” Shock crossed Jean-Luc’s face as he gaped, then snapped his mouth shut. Beverly giggled and bent to kiss the baby’s cheek. Jean-Luc sighed heavily. “I don’t suppose we can lock her up between the ages of ten and twenty?” With a wry chuckle, Beverly shook her head. “No, I don’t think so.” Just then a call came from the bridge. “Riker to Captain Picard.” “Picard here, go ahead, Number One.” “The aliens are hailing us, Captain.” Beverly left the bed and pulled a monitor over to where Jean-Luc could access it. He smiled his thanks as she sat back on the bed, out of sight from the monitor. “Put them through to this terminal, Will.” “Aye, Captain.” The Federation logo on the screen suddenly gave way to reveal a dreaded form. Although this was not the face of those who had assaulted them, it was familiar enough to send a shiver down Jean-Luc’s spine. However, being the consummate diplomat he was, nothing of his dread showed in his face or his demeanour. “I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. To whom am I speaking?” There was a sibilant hiss as the alien glared at the screen. “I am Liege Lord M’Roz, First of the Talon.” Jean-Luc offered a small smile. “I am honoured to meet you, Lord M’Roz. May I ask your intentions towards my ship and her crew?” The alien lifted its head and coughed up some phlegm, before spitting it onto the floor. “You and I both know you have me at a disadvantage, Captain. Your ship is superior in weapons and shields…it is I who must ask, what are your intentions?” Jean-Luc softened his face and allowed his smile to grow a little. “We are members of the Federation of Planets. We are not belligerent; we require nothing from you but safe passage from this sector of space, which I presume is part of your territory.” The being bowed its head. “It is.” “May I enquire, how big is your territory?” By the baring of its formidable array of teeth, Jean-Luc assumed it was smiling. “Our holdings are vast, Captain.” “I see. And is it your species’ habit to abduct and experiment on other species who encroach on your territory?” Jean-Luc had made a concerted effort to keep the anger and outrage from his voice, but the alien detected it anyway. It rose up, seeming to tower. “You would presume to tell us how to behave in our own sectors of space? How dare you!” Realising matters could quickly escalate out of control, Jean-Luc held up a placating hand. “My apologies, Lord M’Roz. To ensure there are no further…misunderstandings of this nature, perhaps you could send us the boundaries of your territory so we can warn others to keep clear?” There was an ominous silence, broken when the alien spat again. “Agreed. We do not want trespassers. We will transmit the information, then you must leave and never return.” Jean-Luc bowed his head. “As you wish, Lord, M’Roz.” As Jean-Luc was about to close the channel, the alien spoke softly. “And you will cease jamming our communications.” Jean-Luc offered a sympathetic smile, but his dark eyes glittered. “We will, once we are well away from your ship.” The alien scowled and barked, “Talon, out!” Jean-Luc smiled wearily and lifted his head. “Picard to Riker.” “Riker here, Captain, go ahead.” “Will, you should be receiving a transmission from the alien ship. Once you have it, contact Command and inform them that the space within the boundaries is now off limits to all Federation ships. Then please tell them my report will follow soon.” “Aye, Captain. I take it we may leave unmolested?” Jean-Luc’s smile grew. “Yes, Number One, we may leave in peace, but I want you to continue jamming all their communications until we’re well away from their ship.” “I’ll see to it, Captain.” “Thank you, Will, Picard out.” Beverly, having finished feeding Etoile, stood and stretched. “Well I suppose I should be getting back to our quarters.” Jean-Luc smiled up at his wife and nodded. “Yes, the boys probably need an umpire by now.” With a snort, Beverly bent and kissed her husband. “I’ll come by later to see you.” He shook his head. “Don’t bother my love; Etoile needs to get into a routine, stay at home.” Knowing he was right didn’t make Beverly feel any better. “Well…if you’re sure…” He nodded decisively. “I am. Off you go.” As the door closed, Jean-Luc sighed and let his head rest on the pillows. “All things considered…it could have been worse…much worse.” The three days of Jean-Luc’s recovery were tolerable and passed relatively quickly. Despite his suggestion, Beverly and the children were frequent visitors, but the day the family entered their quarters together, Jean-Luc smiled, wrapping one arm around Beverly’s waist and saying in her ear, “It’s so good to be home.” Instead of replying verbally, Beverly kissed him. The kiss started out a tender one, but Jean-Luc pulled her to him and deepened the kiss until Beverly swooned in his arms. Paul, carrying Etoile in his arms, turned to his parents and let out a groan of disgust. “Oh come on…you’ve only just walked in the door!” David, turning to see what his brother was talking about, screwed his face up and blurted, “Yuck!” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and ignored his sons, but Beverly snorted and pulled away. Annoyed at losing the connection, Jean-Luc waggled a finger at his sons. “There will come a time my boys, in the not too distant future, when you will wish to kiss your beloved. I can only hope you will do so without any derogatory commentary from your parents!” Both boys were not completely sure how to take that. Was their father joking…or was he serious? As usual, they looked into his eyes and, seeing the warmth and humour in them, chuckled and shook their heads. Paul went into the nursery and put his little sister into her cradle. David wandered over to his mother and rubbed his stomach. “I’m hungry.” With a sigh, Beverly grabbed him and pulled him over her knee. “You’re always hungry.” She tickled him while saying, “Dinner will be in about an hour. Can you wait that long?” Gasping and squirming in her hands, David managed, “Yes!” With his heart glowing with paternal love and pride, Jean-Luc caught Beverly’s attention and pointed to his desk. “I’m just going to catch up on a bit of work.” She nodded and used her chin to point to a stack of PADDs on the low table. “I’m going to do a bit of reading. What do you want for dinner?” With a shrug, Jean-Luc smiled. “I don’t mind…surprise me.” Beverly set David onto his feet and tapped the tip of his nose. “Did you hear that?” The boy nodded, a wide grin on his face. “Well, like your father, I don’t mind what we have either…so…you and Paul can have whatever you like for dinner…” She held up a hand to forestall any whoops of delight. “Provided it is at least vaguely nutritious.” David’s face fell a little, then he grinned again. “What about crepes with fruit and cream?” Beverly was about to shake her head when David held up one finger. “Come on, Mum…fruit is nutritious.” She let out a long breath and ruffled his hair, nodding with a wink. “Okay.” David almost ran to his bedroom, knowing his elder brother was inside. Before Beverly could say anything further, he called over his shoulder, “I know…homework first.” The door opened and closed, leaving Beverly staring at nothing. She heard a quiet chuckle and looked over at her highly amused husband. “Actually, I have a nice Moselle that will go well with crepes and fruit.” Rising from her seat, Beverly sauntered over to the desk and insinuated herself onto Jean-Luc’s lap. He sat still while she nibbled at his ear before whispering, “And later we can have some fun with the fruit and cream.” He smiled, lowering his eyes to watch her nipples rise against the fabric of her shirt. His voice was deep and mellifluous when he murmured, “You want to play games, my love?” She grinned saucily and purred, “I want to devour every centimetre of you.” It was taking a concerted effort not to respond to her teasing. Nevertheless, he was finding his trousers were becoming uncomfortably confining. He slowly turned his head so he could gently bite the creamy column of her neck. “And what then?” Beverly sighed and closed her eyes and when one of his large hands covered her breast and tweaked her turgid nipple, she softly gasped. “Then we will make love.” Jean-Luc gently bit her earlobe and softly growled, the sound sending a spike of desire straight into her aching sex, but when he muttered, “I will make you scream with ecstasy.” She groaned softly and lowered her head to kiss him passionately. Jean-Luc’s free hand was creeping up under her skirt when Paul emerged from his bedroom. Both boys understood their father’s need to maintain an appearance of aloofness while on duty, they understood it and accepted it as part of his job, but they were quite used to seeing their father being demonstrably affectionate whilst in the privacy of their quarters and his love for his wife was often demonstrated with touches and tender kisses, again, in the privacy of their quarters, but Paul had never seen his parents so obviously indulging in an overtly sexual encounter. He stopped in his tracks, uncertain whether to immediately return to his room or not. Beverly was completely oblivious to his presence, but Jean-Luc’s awareness told him he was being watched. As his body stiffened with tension, the fog cleared in Beverly’s brain and she recognised something was wrong. She broke the connection as Jean-Luc removed his hands from her body. She remained seated; however, knowing Jean-Luc would want to hide his arousal from his son. Beverly smiled and beckoned to the boy. He came to them, albeit with hesitation. “Sorry about that, Paul…Papa and I got a little carried away.” Paul looked at his mother, then at his father. Jean-Luc softly cleared his throat and said quietly, “We have been apart for a long time, Paul.” The boy nodded, his frown giving way to a tentative smile. He sighed and slightly blushed. “David and I know about sex…but we don’t like to think about our parents…doing it.” Beverly chuckled and Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. Paul decided he really needed to leave the room. “I only want to know if it’s true. Are we having crepes with fruit and cream for dinner?” Beverly nodded. “Uh huh.” Jerking his thumb over his shoulder, Paul began to turn for his room. “Then I’d better get my homework done.” He left the room and both adults breathed a sigh of relief. Beverly reluctantly got to her feet and offered a lopsided grin. “Hold that thought?” Jean-Luc reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on each finger. “Until tonight.” Beverly had taken but a few steps when she stopped and turned. With one eyebrow raised in mischief, she asked saucily, “Do you think you can still work?” Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes and sighed. “If you stay on the other side of the room…and keep quiet, then yes, I think I can work.” She sauntered back, placed one hand on the desk, leaned over and traced the outline of his erection with her finger. “What about that?” He grabbed her hand and muttered darkly, “You are a bloody tease, Beverly.” She stood upright and chuckled, but said nothing as she turned to walk back to her seat. Jean-Luc’s eyes stayed glued to her behind. Once she was seated he shook his head and, with a wry smile, tried to devote his attention to his work. Dinner that night was a very happy affair. The boys enjoyed their crepes, although they both ate far too much. After their meal the family left the table to rest in the living area. They boys watched a holovid while Jean-Luc and Beverly amused themselves watching Etoile as she lay on a soft rug on the floor. At almost ten o’clock Beverly stood and scooped up the baby, saying softly, “Come on boys, you’ve had a late night, it’s time for bed.” As the boys reluctantly climbed to their feet, Jean-Luc stood and said softly, “I’ll see to the boys, you go and feed Etoile.” Smiling and blowing her husband a kiss, Beverly left the room as Jean-Luc ushered the boys to their bedroom. While the boys changed into their pyjamas, Jean-Luc turned their beds down and lowered the lights. As usual, he saw to David first. Placing a kiss on his forehead, Jean-Luc murmured, “Bon nuit, David.” The boy smiled sleepily up at his father and muttered, “Bon nuit, Papa.” Jean-Luc rose and went to Paul’s bed. As he bent to kiss him, Jean-Luc saw worry in his son’s eyes. In a soft voice, Jean-Luc asked, “What is it, Paul?” Struggling to keep his tears at bay, Paul whispered, “I don’t want to dream about the alien again.” Sighing sadly, Jean-Luc sat on the edge of the bed. “You have been having nightmares.” The boy nodded silently. “Then tomorrow morning you and I will go and see Aunt Deanna. In the mean time, if you have a bad dream tonight, you come into our bed.” Paul frowned. “But, Papa…I’m twelve. Don’t you think I’m too old for getting into my parent’s bed?” Jean-Luc smiled and shook his head. “No I don’t, Paul. I will tell you something…but you’re not to tell anyone else, understand?” The boy nodded, his eyes wide. “Paul, I get nightmares too and it’s only because your mother is there with me that I can cope. Before we were married, I used to have to suffer alone and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone…so if you have a nightmare and you want to be comforted, you come to us…no matter how old you are.” Paul smiled and lifted his arms for a hug. Jean-Luc took him into his arms and they embraced, each giving and receiving comfort. As Paul settled back down Jean-Luc kissed him and whispered, “There are many things to dream about my sweet son. As you fall asleep, think of what delights you most.” Jean-Luc straightened and Paul’s eyes glittered with unshed tears. “J’taime, Papa.” The man smiled tenderly. “J’taime, Paul, bon nuit.” As he went to the door, Jean-Luc said softly, “Lights out.” Beverly was just finishing feeding the baby. Jean-Luc couldn’t help but notice his wife was naked. As he slowly undressed, Beverly rose from the bed and took Etoile into the nursery. While she was gone, Jean-Luc pulled the covers down the bed. He was laying spread eagled when Beverly returned. She stood at the foot of the bed, arms akimbo, her eyes wandering over his lean, muscular form, lingering on his impressive erection. Jean-Luc grinned at her and winked, saying sensuously, “Like what you see?” Beverly hitched one hip, frowned and tapped her teeth with her index finger. “There’s something missing.” That wasn’t quite what he’d been expecting her to say. His grin faded and turned into a frown as he watched his wife amble over to the replicator. He couldn’t quite hear what she ordered, but when she faced him, he saw two largish bowls in her hands. He remained still as she sauntered to the bed and knelt by his side. He swallowed and asked, “What have you there?” Instead of replying verbally, Beverly dipped her finger into one bowl and, before he could react, placed a large dob of cold whipped cream on the head of his penis. He jumped slightly and Beverly grinned saucily. “That’s better!” Jean-Luc recovered and growled softly. “Oh that’s right…you want to play games.” Beverly carefully placed the bowls on the mattress and crawled between his splayed legs. He lifted his head to watch as she locked her eyes onto his, took his penis in hand to lift it and slowly licked the cream off before engulfing him entirely. His head fell back on the pillows as he let out a long, sensuous moan. He gasped softly as Beverly let his penis slip from her mouth. In silence she moved up his body to straddle him. Leaning slightly to one side, she plucked an iced strawberry, dredged it through some cream, then suddenly squashed it against his left nipple. His breath hissed through his teeth as the sensation of cold spiked through his body. Before he could assimilate it, Beverly leaned forward and took his nipple into her hot mouth, gently nipping the hard nub. Arching his back, Jean-Luc closed his eyes and whispered hoarsely, “Mon Dieu!” Beverly sat up and wiped her mouth free of cream and crushed strawberry. “Mmm, a new French dish, I think.” Jean-Luc looked up at his wife, his dark eyes smouldering. Getting control of his voice, he said softly, “Move the bowls further away.” Instead of asking why, Beverly simply complied. As soon as she had completed the task, Jean-Luc grabbed her and rolled to his side, pinning her under him. Her giggles soon turned to moans of pleasure and desire as Jean-Luc’s mouth attacked her neck and breasts. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands to the mattress. “Now, my love…it’s my turn to play. Hmm…where do I start?” While he teased, Beverly arched her hips, grinding her mons against his hard penis. Distracted momentarily, Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes and pushed down, forcing his penis against her. Beverly growled in frustration, making Jean-Luc grin wolfishly. “Not yet my love…but my, don’t you like to tease my little vixen?” He rose to straddle her as he scooped two fingers through the cream. He held his hand over Beverly’s chest, admiring the fire in her deep blue eyes. Holding her gaze, he slothfully spread the cream on her nipples, making her arch again. Taking both of her hands above her head and trapping them in his large hand, he slowly lowered his head until his tongue was just brushing her nipple. He teased for some moments before Beverly blurted, “Oh God, Jean-Luc…” He smiled and took the nipple into his mouth, lavishing it thoroughly. Once the cream was completely gone, he moved to the other nipple. Beverly squirmed under him, pushing her hips up, seeking contact for her swollen clit. Jean-Luc knew exactly what she wanted. He let go of her hands, saying huskily, “Keep you hands above your head.” As she nodded quickly, he moved down her body to kneel between her spread legs. He kissed and lapped his was down her heated skin, dallying in her navel, before arriving at her sex. Beverly lifted her hips, panting, “Oh please, Jean-Luc…please…” Her eyes were closed tight so she never saw him drag the bowls closer. He gently ran the tips of his fingers through her folds, carefully parting her labia. He drew in her scent, it made his mouth water. He looked over her body, noting the flush of desire staining her alabaster skin. He muttered, “Exquisite.” Before his mouth descended onto her sex. He pushed his tongue inside her and lapped at her flowing juices. Beverly moaned loudly and pushed her hips up. Jean-Luc lifted his head, only to slide three fingers inside her. He teased around her clit with his tongue, but didn’t touch it. Beverly’s voice took on a pleading tone. “Oh please, Jean-Luc…please…don’t make me wait…” He slid his fingers in and out of her, judging the moment to perfection. As she began to contract around his fingers, he quickly reached for a frozen strawberry, dredged it in cream, then savagely squashed it against her clit. Beverly’s body rose from the bed as she howled. While she convulsed through her first orgasm, Jean-Luc bent and took her clit into his mouth, sucking it forcefully while his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. His instructions forgotten, Beverly gripped his head, pulling his face hard against her as she climaxed again and again. As she shuddered and flexed yet again, Jean-Luc suddenly came up her body and pushed his aching penis into her. Beverly cried out, her arms and legs lifting to embrace him. Throwing control to the winds, Jean-Luc thrust hard and fast, pistoning in and out of her with singular intent. Beverly’s nails raked across his broad back as he grunted, “I’m going to come…” Her head pushed back, Beverly screamed as a final cataclysmic orgasm surged through her. Jean-Luc vaguely registered her climax as he shoved himself inside her as deep as he could and came hard. He lifted his head and a guttural cry was wrenched from his throat. For several minutes they stayed locked in a rictus of ecstasy before both of them collapsed. Panting and softly moaning, Jean-Luc kissed Beverly’s neck as he rested his head on her shoulder. “Dear God, Beverly…that was…that was…” Smiling wearily, Beverly placed both hands either side of his head and lifted so she could look into his eyes. “I know…me too.” With their eyes locked, Jean-Luc said softly, “I love you, Beverly.” Kissing him gently, Beverly nodded. “And I love you, Jean-Luc.” He carefully rolled to his side and held up his arm, inviting Beverly to nestle beside him, her head on his chest. He smiled and Beverly could feel his contentment. “It’s a good thing you had this room sound proofed.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, muttering smugly, “I told you I would make you scream.” Grinning, Beverly sighed. “So you did.” Just as they were drifting off to sleep, Jean-Luc murmured, “I’m going to take a few days off.” Beverly’s eyes snapped open. “You’re going to take leave?” He snorted. “I didn’t say that. I said I would take a few days off.” Now suspicious, Beverly rose on one elbow. “Why?” His smile faded and he sighed. “I want to spend some time with my family.” Beverly nodded, understanding. “It has been a harrowing time.” “Indeed.” They both lay quietly for a time, before Jean-Luc said softly, “Beverly…what would you say if I said it might be a good idea to take a posting on Earth?” Up on her elbow again, Beverly looked deeply into her husband’s eyes and slowly nodded. “I think it may be a good idea.” Giving a decisive nod, Jean-Luc smiled. “How about we talk to the boys about it in the morning?” Beverly smiled and kissed her husband. “I think that is also a good idea. Now…sleep?” Sitting up, Jean-Luc put the bowls on the floor before pulling the covers up. He settled down with Beverly in his arms. “Yes my love, sleep.” As was her habit, Beverly fell headlong into slumber. In the quiet of the bedroom, Jean-Luc looked up at the streaking stars and sighed. “I am blessed.” Finis.


End file.
